


It's Magic, You Know

by thorkiship18



Series: The Chronicles Of Magic [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Thor, End of the World, Erik Being Cocky, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Eventual Romance, Good Loki, Laufey's A+ Parenting, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Ragnarok, Sorcerers, Student Loki, Surprise Ending, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a teenager is hard enough, but being born into a family that celebrates and practices magic is almost as bad. At Seventeen, Loki is the black sheep of his family. He still hasn't gone though his "Metamorphosis" yet which troubles his father greatly, but secretly makes the kid happy.</p><p>All Loki wants to do is finish his time at his normal high school and go to normal college so he can have a normal life. His world is turned upside down one day when he comes across a certain blonde, mysterious biker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Tingly Feeling

God, here Laufey goes again. Loki's so tired of the lectures of magic, the dangers and such. He's tired listening to his father say how magic is just a means to an end and shouldn't be used for selfish purposes. Whatever. It's not like he's got any sort of magical abilities to use anyway. Well, that's not entirely true. He can change his eye color from green to blue. Some gift, right?

Apparently it is. Every person in his family has gone through their Metamorphosis between ages twelve and sixteen, but he hasn't. During their Metamorphosis, a Sorcerer--or Witch if you're a female--begins to fully understand magic. It's kinda like a magical puberty of sorts. Anyways, it's a big deal in Loki's family so imagine how his father felt when he didn't have his yet.

He's the black sheep of the family, not showing any other signs of being a Sorcerer like his father and his father before him. Loki isn't complaining about it though. He embraces the normalcy, revels in it. It really grates Laufey's nerves and Loki, being the little bastard that he is, makes it a point to rub it in his father's face ever second of the day. 

But right now, Laufey's going over the basics about spellcraft and how to never reveal their secret to another human being. He's never exactly specified why, but Loki thinks it has something to do with never mating with one.

"Furthermore," Laufey says as he butters his toast at the kitchen table. "If and when the moment presents itself to where a human has discovered you, don't panic. Humans are simple minded and they are very impressionable. And as I stated before--"

"Magic is made to serve us, not rule over our minds." Loki interjects, obviously bored. He's memorized this exact lecture. "God, can I just finish my breakfast before you start this shit up today?"

"Watch your mouth, Loki. I'm being serious."

"It's just a word, Father. Like cock and bitch and bullocks." He snickers. "Like spells. Normal words have power too if your flustered expression is any indication."

"When will you learn to be more mature?" It's said solemnly. "Why can't you be like Erik? Maybe then you'll go through your Metamorphosis."

Right. And on to phase two of the lecture: Erik Lehnsherr of House Lehnsherr. As Laufey is a huge man of power in the world of sorcery, Erik is the perfect candidate for Loki's hand in marriage. However, Loki's lack of magic power is halting the process. Good. He doesn't want to be auctioned off to the highest bidder of magical social standards.

House Lehnsherr really is a good house. Erik's parents died the night after his Metamorphosis. As a result, he put his pain into his research and developed a deeper and more complex understanding of magic. Loki admires Erik and likes him as a friend, but nothing more. He's also twenty-four years old and that doesn't bother Laufey one bit.

"I'll be like Erik when you learn to accept the fact that being normal isn't so bad." Loki hisses as he grabs a piece of toast for the road. "You're like an old man harping about the old days. Give it a rest, will you?"

"One of these days you'll thank me for giving you this information. I'm just...I'm just worried for you, Loki. Am I allowed to do that?"

Loki puts on his leather jacket over his green pullover hoodie, zipping it up slightly. He grabs his backpack with the toast hanging from his mouth. He heads for the door, throwing a response over his shoulder. Somehow, the words come out perfectly and not muffled.

"No, you're just worried about your legacy. Talk to you after school."

With that, he's gone an out the door, leaving his father to sigh heavily at the table.

****

Ah, High School. One out of two places where he loves to be. The other just so happens to be the library, but school is wonderful to him. Loki loves to learn, do does Laufey actually. Maybe it's genetic or something? Oh well.

As he gets through the main entrance to school, Loki gets grabbed from behind and spun around. He already knows who it is. None other than the only guy on the planet who he can call his best friend.

"Tony, put me down or else!"

"Or else what? You'll turn me into a frog?" The senior laughs as he sets Loki down.

While his father specifically told him not to reveal their secret to humans, Loki told his friend a year ago. Anthony Stark is outgoing, intelligent, and unorthodox. He's also a bit of a goofball jackass, but that's alright. Even if his and Loki's personalities clash at times, he's still a good friend. The young Sorcerer-in-training still doesn't know how easily Tony believed him, but he's not dwelling on it.

"More like a sex toy." Loki jokes. He grabs his backpack from the ground and cuts Tony off when he tries to speak. "For men."

Tony pouts and it makes Loki smirk as they walk the halls to homeroom. "That's real low, Lo. Get it? It's a play on words because of your name. Get it? Ah, I bet you get it."

"Sometimes I wonder just how you can be so intelligent when you act like a complete idiot. It is refreshing, however."

"You love me though."

"That is still debatable."

They walk side by side into homeroom and 1st period: Science. The irony is certainly not lost on either of them. Tony is a firm believer of science, but he also believes in the magical abilities that Loki has yet to possess. It amazes the teen to no end as he sits down at the desk near the window.

Before they're seated, the teacher, Ms. Jean Grey, waves at them on they way in. She's a Witch as well and is allied with House Laufey and House Lehnsherr both. She, Tony and Erik are the only ones who actually sympathize with his plight. It's also known that Tony has a not-so-subtle crush on her. More students file in then as Loki peeks out of the window.

He sees a man, gazing at him from a far on a motorcycle. The guy is clearly a biker with his leather jacket and fingerless biker gloves. He doesn't have a helmet on; his hair is pulled back in a small bun and it has Loki guessing that untied, the man's hair goes just above his shoulders like his. The teen looks away before he reads too much into it and, when he looks back, the man starts his bike up and drives away.

Strange.

****

The day passes by normally enough. Tony's constant blathering is great amusement for Loki at times, but right now he's just not paying attention. He's too focused on the man from this morning. He just sat there looking at him, not past him or even above him. Behind those sunglasses that the man wore, Loki could  _feel_ eyes on him. Despite not having any magic besides changing eye color, he still has some sort of ESP-based powers. All Sorcerers and Witches do.

He's snapped from his thoughts when Tony nudges him in the shoulder. They're inside of the café they go to every day after school. He doesn't even remember when they got there. His body was on autopilot while his brain just lusted after some guy he probably imagined.

"Hey, Diva," Tony pulled out his wallet to pay for their donuts and coffee. "Fantasizing about yours truly again?"

Loki shook his head and grabbed his coffee. "You thought that was funny I bet. No, I was only thinking of getting you a muzzle for your birthday. I saw this website, Adam and Eve, and it showed me--"

"Okay, okay! I get it. Please, no more. Sorry I asked, you British bastard."

"English."

"Same difference."

"There's actually a big difference."

Tony scoffs. They sit down and continue the conversation. "Oh really? Do enlighten me. I'd so love to hear what you have to say."

"Nah." Loki laughs when he takes a bite into his cream filled donut. "I don't think you'll comprehend the complexity. Where's your shotgun and burgers?"

They share a booming laugh together. Tony understands Loki, it's almost to the point of insanity. They've been best friends since kindergarten, causing mischief among the students and teachers alike. He loves Tony so much, like a big brother. He'll never admit to him of course.

Tony's not so fond of other people, save for Loki. It's strange except that it's not. He's totally straight, but he'd go gay for Loki in a heartbeat with his beautiful black hair and green eyes. His skin's a bit pale though; doesn't like much sunlight maybe. Although he's pretty certain that he's not Loki's type.

"I...saw someone this morning." Loki suddenly says the words. He doesn't know why he says them, but he does and he's not taking them back. "A man outside school."

Tony almost spills coffee on his shirt; they both chuckle for a second. "You did? How come I didn't see him?"

"Because you were probably admiring Jean's feminine features. Actually, disregard that last bit. You  _were_ admiring her features because you still have excess drool over your chin."

Like the hilariously entertaining friend that he is, Tony actually checks to see if what Loki said is true. When he feels nothing, he frowns, grumpy sad face in effect. God, Loki would be so lost without him.

"Bite me, Bitch, Jean's gorgeous! Now, don't try to change the subject. What guy did you see? Erik?"

"Gods no!" Loki blushes. "Erik knows better than to show up at school. Nearly every girl would throw themselves at his feet. But I'm not talking about him for crying out loud! There was this guy, blonde with a motorcycle. He just...stared at me...it was weird and I can't stop thinking about him..."

"Oooooo! I'm telling Erik that you have the hots for some biker!"

"I DO NOT HAVE THE HOTS FOR A BIKER!" Loki says just a little too loud.

The patrons in the café openly stare at the two friends, more specifically, Loki. The teenager hadn't realized it, but his eyes changed from green to blue then back to green. That happens when he's in distress or just very angry.

It's kind of a let down to be honest. Of all the stupid magic spells to be stuck with, changing eye color is what he gets. Why not something awesome like shapeshifting or illusions? Nope. 

Feeling a little upset, Loki sips the last of his coffee. He takes his donuts and heads to the exit, Tony right behind him. Drowning out whatever his best friend is saying, Loki bumps into a solid mass; a person, dropping his bag of pastries and causing him to stumble on the ground. He's angry now as he and the person both go for the bag.

"An excuse me would've been nice, you oaf. Not one single New Yorker has manners anymore, I swear--"

Loki looks up in time to see the person he bumped into. The man from earlier! It stuns the boy to find out that the man's eyes are electric blue. It's almost unnatural the way that they are so bright. He has a nice, trimmed beard that matches his hair. It seems that he should've noticed that from the distance this morning. His hair is down now and he finds that it actually does go to his shoulders.

The teen clears his throat and puts his head down to retrieve his snacks the same time the guy does it. Their heads end up hitting each other which causes Loki to giggle and the blonde to chuckle deeply. His laugh sounds wonderful...

"Pardon me for my clumsiness." The man says. His accent...it's English or Australian. Something similar. "I've barely been on my feet all day."

Loki stutters because the man before him is so gorgeous. His teeth are so white and his smile is just so...GOD, YES! However, his better-than-everyone pride and attitude takes over. He's no softy. He does what he wants.

"Clearly." Loki snarls back. He grabs his donuts and stands up. "Now, if you are done knocking me over, I'm leaving. Goodbye."

Tony is close behind as the big man follows them out, grabbing Loki's forearm. It causes the boy to stop in his tracks, but he looks about ready to murder something. Preferably a blonde biker who stalks teenagers all day.

"You mustn't go out alone. I can help you."

"What are talking about?" Loki snaps. "Are you following me!? What do you want from me?"

"I'm Thor." He smirks. That action alone causes Loki to be taken aback. "And I am your Protector."

Everyone's silent as Loki quietly assesses Thor's words. A Protector? He doesn't know what that is. However, as the name probably implies, he's supposed to protect him. From what? There's nothing dangerous out there besides rats that are the size of dogs.

There aren't any malevolent forces at play at the moment. Not that Loki knows of. Laufey would've warned him about such things. The elders too. Hell, even the Sorcerer Supreme would've know about something dangerous before it happened. Although he hasn't been seen or heard from in s couple of years. That's very odd.

The more important question is why him? Loki doesn't have any power, he's completely normal! So why would he need protecting? Oh well. If Thor says he is his Protector, then he'll have to prove it. For all Loki knows, he could be a crazy pervert with little knowledge of Sorcery.

"Yeah...riiiight." Tony's just as skeptical about this as Loki is. Thank the Gods. "And I'm a man made out of iron."

Thor looks to Tony with a small grimace that transforms into a pout. He looks adorable. "Do you doubt me?"

" _I_ most certainly do." Loki speaks up. "Show me proof that you're my Protector or whatever. That way I can decide if you are completely insane or not..."

Yeah, because that's exactly what it feels like. A dream. He's proven wrong soon enough though. The sky darkens way too fast for Loki's comfort, and it looks like the entire city is covered. The wind blows something fierce as the clouds converge together.

There's no rain, but lightning and thunder reign high in the sky. All the while, Thor's eye color intensifies, becoming bluish purple. He's doing this. Thor is controlling the lightning as it strikes a nearby tree. The people walking outside run indoors for cover, that's when Loki decides to stop it.

He wraps his arms around Thor and squeezes tightly, muttering over and over again. "Just stop! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He doesn't know if it'll accomplish anything, but he wants to try. He also wanted to cop a feel on Thor's massive muscles. He's human! You'd do the same thing!

Loki looks up into Thor's eyes and the blonde ceases his demonstration. Just then he feels it. An ethereal pull that can't be described. It's certainly magic, a tingly feeling. He takes one last look at Thor and presses his lips to the man. It's quick and doesn't last more than 2.3 seconds, but it leaves Loki feeling guilty. He doesn't know why, he's not with Erik. They're only technically engaged.

That just makes it all the more troubling.

"Soooooo..." Tony scratches behind his head awkwardly. "When's the wedding?"


	2. The Codex of Yggdrasil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Thor home to Laufey to find answers. 
> 
> They find them...

This is not how Loki imagined his day going. He expected it to be as normal as the other days, like last week and the day before that. Thor almost obliterated the entire city...maybe? To be honest, Loki has no idea what Thor was doing. An example of his powers is the most logical explanation.

If he could read minds, he'd say that Tony is masking his fear by putting on a brave and cocky face. That's what he usually does when confronted with something that shakes him up. It's amusing.

So, back to the matter at hand: Thor. Unbeknownst to Loki, the huge man had also wrapped his arms around him. So that's why he's so warm despite having two jackets on. Even Loki has to admit that the blonde is impressive. He'll never tell him though. He'll never mention his secure grip or his strong arms or his smoking hot looks.

Loki feels the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. He knows nothing of this man save for his name and his supposed status of being his "Protector", whatever that is. He pulls away and swipes at strands of his hair from his view.

"Don't be absurd, Anthony." Loki scoffs. He maintains his cool and collected composure, not showing weakness. "I don't aim to marry any more than you do. Don't start watch you can't finish."

Tony feigns being offended, putting a hand over his heart. "Well, I never!"

"And looking like that, you never will."

"Ouch." That actually did sting a bit, Loki could tell. He didn't mean it though. "Well, if I can say one thing about you I'd say that your comebacks are fast and penetrating."

The raven haired teen shudders. "Ugh. Don't say penetrating...like ever again. Gods..."

"Are you satisfied now, Loki?" Thor asks.

For a moment there, he had forgotten he was even there. The man looks so lost, unsure of his surroundings. It feels off to a certain degree. Loki needs answers and he won't find them here. He adjusts his backpack and grips his bag of donuts. He's about to do something crazy though.

Laufey will most likely have the answers. And if he doesn't, he'll at least know of someone who is knowledgeable about what a Protector is. So, taking Thor's arm, Loki leads them to his motorcycle. Tony just looks on as if his best friend has lost his ever loving mind. He doesn't blame him.

"Take me home, Thor. I wish to have a talk with my father about the matter." Thor smiles as he get on, Loki sits behind him, arms curling around his middle. "Tony, I'll text you all about it tonight. See you later."

Before the high school senior can even get a word out, he watches Thor ride off with Loki. The situation can't get any weirder, can it? Can it? Tony seems to think that this is only the beginning. He takes out his phone and outs his earphones in, walking down the street listening to music.

He's truly concerned for his best friend. However, as fate would have it, Netflix is slowly but surely calling out to him. Resolving himself, Tony heads home to binge watch Jessica Jones, idly thinking about Loki and his new beau.

****

Being behind Thor on his bike feels amazing! Exhilarating even! He's never done this before, bring on a motorcycle. His father would kill him if he finds out which is soon. Oh well. He's lived a good enough life he supposes. There's worse ways to go. At least he'll die normal and not some guy dependant on magic.

He gave Thor directions to the townhouse; he heard every word over the roar of the engine. Maybe he has some supersonic hearing seeing as how he possibly has other powers. When they finally got there, Loki's heart started racing. Adrenaline has set in because of the speed they were going. Thor must feel it too because he can't stop grinning. They walk to the front door and that's when Loki realizes it.

"You can tell me what you are, can't you?"

Thor looks confused. His brows knit together in the most adorable way ever. "I told you, I am your Protector."

"But what does that mean?" Loki's exasperated. What's wrong with Thor? He seems...off. "Where do you come from?"

The question caused Thor to look sad. It's not a good look on him. It makes Loki feel like a jerk, but he's got to know what he's dealing with. He doesn't like surprises too much. He nearly murdered his father two years ago when he held a surprise birthday party for him. He almost succeeded, but that's besides the point.

"I...can't exactly remember." Thor states. "But I know I was sent here to protect you."

Sent?

Loki looks around fearfully. "You were sent? By whom?"

"I don't know..."

The both of them are startled when Laufey opens the door, clothed in his business suit. He looks a bit tired and he's holding a glass of wine. Drinking during the day? Yup, that's Laufey alright. His posture is threatening towards Thor and it makes Loki uncomfortable.

"Loki," Laufey begins. "Who's this?"

The teen pushes his way past his father, dragging Thor by his huge hand. "Dad, this is Thor. Thor, this is Dad. Thor's my Protector and I don't know what the hell this means. Can you help us out?"

Laufey's eyes go wide. He drops his glass and it shatters as it hits the hardwood floor. Loki takes that as a good sign. It must mean his father knows something about what's going on. Laufey shakes out of it, muttering a quick spell to repair the glass and clean the mess. Of course he doesn't do it manually.

"P--Protector?" He stutters. "That...that can't be right! My son doesn't need a Protector! You can't even cast!"

"I'm literally standing a few feet in front of you and you're talking about me as if I'm not even here..." Loki deadpans.

Laufey ignores him, choosing to lead them into their library; his son rolls his eyes in annoyance. Yes, they have a library. The same one Loki escapes to when his father is being a prick of a person. He supposes that the answers lay here, but he's read every book in the room. None of the history mentions Protectors.

He leads them to the only table in the room. When they're all seated, Laufey goes to a shelf and plucks out a thick red, leather tome. If Loki can remember correctly, that book contains information on Complex Spells and How To Use Them. In fact, that's the actual name.

"I've already read that." Loki points out.

Laufey chuckles. "I seriously doubt it."

He sits the book down on the table and makes a series of hand motions. Several sparks shoot from his hand, touching upon the tome until the words rearrange and reshape themselves until only four are visible. The color of the book also changes from red to pitch black; the words are golden and glowing.

As Laufey finishes, the sparks are gone and he's left panting, sweat coating his brow. Loki recognizes the spell. It's advanced, a Reveal-All spell. His father must've also used a Cloaking spell to hide it's contents. That sly fox.

"The Codex of Yggdrasil?" Loki frowns. "I...I don't understand what this is."

Laufey pats his son's head. "It holds our world's secrets as well as the history that's been wiped or removed from certain books. It also has the answers you seek."

He turns the pages of the Codex with precision. He's read this before, but why conceal it from Loki? Why take such lengths to hide this? What does he know about? Eventually, Laufey turns to a page entitled "Ragnarok". Loki knows of that. It's similar to The End Times in The Book of Revelation that's located in the Christian bible.

"Why are we looking at this?" Loki's becoming impatient. "I thought I was getting answers."

"You are." Laufey is becoming just as annoyed...but he's terrified. His face gives it away. "It's believed that Protectors are sent by the Gods."

Loki grabs Thor's hand from under the table. It doesn't feel foreign at all. It feels...right. "Do you remember any of that? Being sent out by the Gods?"

"No...I...woke up today...in a field next to a bike with knowledge of how to ride it and then...I just left. All I know is that I had to get to you, to Protect you."

"But from what? I still have no idea about what's going on. None of this is making sense to me!"

"Loki, pay attention. It will start making sense after I explain. Now, long ago before humans ruled, there was us, Sorcerers and Witches. We came from another realm, although I'm still privy to the details of just where that realm is. We all lived peacefully together, hiding our magic. Anyways, there was a cataclysmic event known as Ragnarok that wiped half of us out. It says that a rogue Sorcerer had sought to rule over humans and others with magical abilities."

"Wait, so Ragnarok  _has_ already happened?"

"Yes and no. But you know that one phrase, don't you? History always repeats itself. The Gods sent down one of their own to help a lone Sorcerer to stand against the rogue. They won, but at a great cost. The resulting chaos that followed caused humans to finally witness magic. They feared us, killed us. Eventually, we fled back to the other realm for an undetermined amount of years. We resurfaced when the humans forgot about us."

Loki stays silent. This information leaves him with more questions than answers! Laufey is implying that Thor is one of...the Gods? Oh, his brain hurts. This just doesn't make sense. There's more to it than this. Something is definitely off here.

"Why is Thor here, Father? You're implying that the Gods sent down another to, what, assist me? I can't use magic! This makes no sense!"

Laufey turns he a couple of pages. He shows Loki the final image in the book. It shows a painting of a man with his back turned, long black hair flowing in the wind. Beside the man is another man, blonde hair also long and blowing in the wind. They stand atop of some mountain, overlooking a dark cloud with an evil face.

The realization hits Loki hard. His chest tightens and his palms become increasingly sweaty. He doesn't like this; it's basically a surprise. No, not basically. It  _is_ and he  _hates_ it! He unconsciously takes Thor's hand for support. As expected, it's warm, but then it gets warmer. He removes it, but the heat doesn't stop. Eventually, Loki's on the floor, right hand clutching his left one. 

Before long, a strange symbol "burns" itself on the inside of his palm. It hurts. Obviously. The symbol is shaped like a four pointed star. After it's all over, Laufey bends down to check out his hand. He turns around and looks Thor, eyes watery. Thor nods and stands up. He removes his jacket and then...he starts taking off his shirt. Loki looks on because he literally has no idea about what's going to happen.

There, before father and son, is Thor, shirtless. His blue eyes never leave Loki's green ones. However, what's most curious is the mark on the man's chest, left side. It's a four pointed star, just like Loki's.

"Loki..." Laufey says distantly. His eyes are unseeing. "You and Thor were chosen by the Gods to save us..."

"What...? I...I don't know what--save us from what!? I don't understand why this is happening!"

Loki lays there on the carpeted floor. His frigging hand hurts and for reasons that he'll never understand, he wants to reach out to Thor. He wants the man to pick him up and take him upstairs to his room. Not for his own sexual satisfaction, of course. Laufey wouldn't allow that.

As if hearing his thoughts, Thor puts his red shirt back on, leaving the jacket on the chair. He gathers Loki right up and they quietly go to the teenager's room. When the boy lays down, he starts to sob. This is unusual. Thor doesn't think as he lays down with him, holding him against his chest. It only takes a few minutes for Loki to tire himself out and fall asleep.

In the time of silence, Thor thinks. This is so strange to him. He can't remember anything prior to waking up in that field. Everything seems to be planned though. The Gods aren't being very subtle with the matching marks. As Thor lays there for nearly an hour, Laufey appears at the door. He coughs to get the supposed God's attention, but does it only loud enough for him to hear as Loki is still sleeping.

"May I have a word with you for a moment?" Laufey asks.

Thor silently nods. He looks down at the teen in his arms before gently removing himself. Loki sighs and his fingers curl around the sheets. It causes Thor to smile briefly, tucking away a loose strand of hair behind Loki's ear. He gets up to follow Laufey downstairs to the kitchen.

He sits at the table, saying a short Thank You when Laufey gives him a cup of tea. The Sorcerer doesn't pour anything for himself, instead he just watches Thor, eyes soft and slightly sad.

"Those clothes you wear," Laufey laughs silently. "Very peculiar indeed."

Thor hums. "Yes. I woke up with them on. It seem that the Gods have given me things that will help me...'blend in' so to speak."

"I see. I don't particularly like motorcycles or bikers in general. Too noisy. Buy you're okay. It's only a persona given to you to help you be indistinguishable amongst Man."

"I...suppose that's correct, although I have no memory of being sent here. Laufey, do you honestly believe that history is repeating itself? That Ragnarok may be starting all over again just because of some rogue Sorcerer? Are you aware of this person?"

Laufey just sits there, hands folded. "I do believe that your arrival and sudden claim to be Loki's Protector is no coincidence. Although I am concerned about him. The Gods have chosen you two, but Loki shows no signs of having any magical abilities. His Metamorphosis hasn't happened and I fear that it never will. Time will tell, yeah?"

"Time will tell..." Thor repeats.

He's not entirely sure about that, though he says nothing. It's true that Loki's Metamorphosis should have already happened, but there's something there, something not right about it. These things just don't happen. The Gods must've seen something in the boy to choose him.

"You know, the last time this happened, one of the Gods had volunteered to come down and assist the Sorcerer personally." Laufey smiles. "The rest of them helped out by sending him down, of course. I wonder if you decided the same."

That question left Thor wondering. He wouldn't put it past himself at all. Loki's stunning. Any fool with eyes can obviously see that. He smirks to himself. It's known in other cultures that certain Gods would come down and "familiarize" themselves with mortals. Perhaps he too felt the same when he watched Loki.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door. Laufey gets up and Thor follows him. He's prepared for a fight, but gets something else when Laufey opens the door. On the other side is a man in a nice suit, purple tie. His hair is perfectly styled and slicked back. He's grinning but it puts Thor way off.

"Good Afternoon, Laufey." The guy says as he invites himself inside. He looks over Thor and his face falls. "And you are...?"

"Thor. Loki's Protector. You?"

"Erik Lehnsherr. Loki's fiancé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shiiiiit! :O


	3. Blood Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik Lehnsherr shows up to visit Loki and meets Thor.

It's odd to see a man such as Thor in Laufey's house. He's the exact company the man doesn't keep, so why is he here again? Something about Loki's Protector or whatever. He doesn't like how that sounds. It sounds like Thor's moving in on Erik's territory...and he doesn't like it when people come between him and what's his.

He's been waiting patiently for Loki to go through his Metamorphosis, but he can't wait any longer and he'd be damned if some neanderthal takes away his chance at joining House Lehnsherr and House Laufey.

This facade he's been using will slip up eventually. He's just as concerned about the subject of Loki's Metamorphosis as Laufey is. He's not happy with the process of their marriage bring halted either. While Loki's family's magical status is great, the teenager is beautiful and Erik really wants him. That's why he's acting so aggressive towards the stupid looking blonde in front of him. He can't have any competition.

****

Thor doesn't trust this man at all. He's shady. He seems perfect enough, but perfect people are always shady. He doesn't know how he knows that though, he's not human. Erik is, however, and that makes it better if only slightly.

He starts questioning Laufey's parenting skills because...seriously!? Erik is definitely an adult if his five o'clock shadow has any say about it. Thor's not the least bit intimidated by Erik. It'll take more than a nice suit and a bad hair cut to make him tremble.

"Thor?" Erik questions. "What a strange name for a...truck driver I presume?"

Truck driver?

No, his persona is that of a biker.

Oh.

Erik is jesting....cruelly.

Thankfully, Laufey steps in before Thor causes another storm to befall upon the city. "No, Erik. He is...well this'll take some time to explain so I'll be brief. Thor is a God sent down by other Gods to assist Loki in starting or preventing Ragnarok, the details of how are unknown to me. They're...bound together by the Gods. They are chosen."

Thor unsuccessfully hides away a smug smile that touches his lips. For some reason, he wants Erik to hurt when it comes to Loki. He wants him to feel some sort of way about their relationship. Whatever that relationship is. Thor and Loki share some magical intimacy that he knows Erik lacks. It makes him feel better.

"Where is Loki?" Erik doesn't look so happy right now. "I must speak with him immediately."

Because he can, Thor stands in front of Erik, blocking his way up the stairs. He doesn't want this man anywhere near Loki. It matters not that he's his supposed fiancé, he won't be seeing him in his current state. He's taller than Erik, muscles and shoulders more broad. He's a God, Erik's an ant. But even a God has their limits.

"He is asleep. He's had a very long day today. Come back some other time."

That is not what Erik expected to hear evidently. His grey eyes are threatening, but Thor's pretty sure that he can beat him. He may not remember anything from prior to waking up in that field, but he knows that one zap of lightning can end this man's life.

"Even Gods fall, Thor." Erik growls as he gets closer. "I'd be more careful if I were you."

Laufey interferes once again. "Thor, it's alright. Let him pass please. He's no danger to my son."

"I wouldn't be too careful, Laufey. Even the most well meaning men can be vipers in disguise." Thor reluctantly steps down. "You may pass...but I  _will_ be keeping my eye on you."

Erik smirks and says nothing as he walks up the stairs. Thor just thinks. Erik is like a snake, slithering and sneaky. He's up to something. If he so much as lays a finger on Loki, Thor will definitely be there and it won't be pleasant.

****

Gods, what the hell is wrong with these people? He can feel the negative energy coming from downstairs in horrible waves. Loki heard everything; they aren't exactly being quiet. But there was something else. He felt Thor's contempt for Erik.

It may be the bond they share, but he felt everything Thor felt. That's frightening. Loki sits up and straightens his hair and clothes. Erik's on his way up the stairs so he'd very much like to be presentable. Within seconds, the door is open and Erik is there, grinning fondly. He comes in and shuts the door, sitting on the bed with Loki.

He looks so nice, like he always does. So sophisticated. As he sits, he conjures up a bouquet of lovely red roses and hands them over to Loki. It causes the boy to look on in awe. No matter how much he loathes magic, it still amazes him when Erik does it. He's such a sweetheart.

"Oh, they're lovely." Loki says. He smiles when Erik causes a vase to appear on his nightstand; he sets them inside.

Erik caresses Loki's cheek. His smile...it's not friendly at all. "Only lovely things for the loveliest being of all...and you are  _very_ lovely, Loki."

"Erik...you flatter me." This isn't how Erik usually acts. Why is he being so flirtatious all of a sudden? "Why have you come? Have you met Thor?" He already knows the answer to the last one.

"I have had...an interesting talk with Thor." Erik laughs, but there's no humor in there. "It seems that you've both been chosen by the Gods. He seems a bit brutish, don't you think? Surely I would've been better fitted for such a job."

Loki makes a noncommittal hum. Erik doesn't like that much. He always attempts to make subtle changes to the teen's mannerisms. He doesn't like it when Loki dresses like a typical teenager or when he goes to see that dreaded friend of his. Loki pretends not to notice, but he doesn't know how much longer he can keep it to himself.

And this whole marriage business just sucks! Laufey had set it up years ago when he thought Loki's Metamorphosis would happen. It might show up sooner or later now that he's the potential savior of the realms. He needs to know more, but now isn't the time.

"Why are you here again?" Loki frowns. He didn't mean for it to sound so horrible. "I mean, why is it that you've decided to visit today? You usually set up an appointment."

And shouldn't that say something about this "engagement"? It doesn't feel like one at all. It feels more like a business arrangement. Setting up an appointment just to see your fiancé? Yeah, that's Loki's life...but for how much longer?

Erik clears his throat and produces a silver ring from his pocket. He takes Loki's left hand to slip it on the ring finger. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to be married to me within three months time. What do you think of that?"

Oh...Gods. Erik...he doesn't. No. This isn't what's supposed to happen. Erik is supposed to help him convince his father to cancel the engagement. Now he wants to actually get married? And in three months, that's his birthday month. This is too sudden.

****

Thor clenched his jaw, fists balling up at his sides. He knows what Loki's feeling; anxiety, fear and helplessness. With Laufey right behind him, Thor stomps his way up the stairs. He opens the door and sees them seated on the bed. Loki looks at Thor with a thankful expression.

He jumps up into Thor's arms. This action causes Laufey and Erik to stare on in shock. Thor feels victorious knowing that Loki is safe in his grasp, away from Erik's reach. He has half a mind to call upon the heavens for an electrical storm to smite the grimacing businessman. 

****

Never has Loki felt such happiness, being comforted by the stupid God in civilian's clothing. He's not ready for this. Maybe his father can do something about this now that Ragnarok may be unleashed upon the world. He breaks away from Thor momentarily to listen to Laufey.

"Erik," Laufey starts. His brows are furrowed and he's confused. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I've waited a long time, Laufey." Erik sighs as he gets up. "A very long for Loki to go through with his Metamorphosis so the preparations for our marriage can begin. I must take matters into my own hands."

"Meaning...?" Loki's worried. "I...we don't have to get married, Erik. Not with Ragnarok just around the corner."

"Which is exactly why we must act now, My Love. I can keep you safe. You know this, Loki. I am very capable, more than that."

Although he says nothing on the matter out loud, Loki feels Thor becoming angrier and angrier through the bond they share. That line about keeping him safe must've set off the God.  _He's_ the Protector and he apparently holds his title near and dear to his heart.

Erik looks to Laufey once again. His expression is unreadable. "I was promised to Loki long ago, Laufey. I'm sure you realize the penalty for breaking a blood oath, don't you?"

The words cause Loki to tense up. His face drains of all color. His father...made a blood oath with another Sorcerer!? This is a major problem. A problem that has Loki questioning his father's integrity.

A blood oath, in the world of Sorcery, involves two people of magical descent and blood magic. Blood magic is a very unorthodox method of magic. It's also volatile and almost always fatal depending on what goes wrong and what doesn't. When one of the Sorcerers breaks or attempts to cancel a blood oath before it is fulfilled, that Sorcerer will die a sudden and painful death, though the oath will still be broken.

Loki has no way of showing how disappointed he is in his father. Although it must mean something that Laufey is willing to put up his life for his only child. He's not  _completely_ heartless, but he's not off the hook either. After all, he promised Erik that Loki and him would marry.

"Then...he accepts your hand in marriage," Laufey sounds sad and beaten; Loki's still mad, but now he's shocked. "And I approve of your union. The wedding will be held in three months time on Loki's Eighteenth birthday."

Erik grins from ear to ear. He clasps his hands together as he stalks towards Loki. "Splendid, splendid. I shall make certain arrangements of my own." He kisses Loki's cheek then and the boy blushes. Erik's still hot, okay!? He's a very attractive man. "Take care,  _liebling_. I'll see you soon."

He gives one last smug look of satisfaction at Thor before he vanishes from the room altogether. Father and son stare at each other; Loki's gaze is murderous and full of betrayal while Laufey looks on with unregrettable pride. It makes Loki sick to his stomach.

So that's how it is, huh? There's nothing that Laufey can say or do that'll make up for what he's done. When he attempts to come near Loki, the boy runs out of the room and down the stairs. Both Thor and Laufey flinch when the front door slams closed.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Laufey sighs. He sits on Loki's bed, head in his hands.

Thor just stands there and nods. "Yes, yes you have. I believe that you love Loki, but you should have known what would happen if he discovered the truth."

"I only did it for him! He's just so... _normal_. After he showed no signs of having magic in his blood, I became desperate. If he fails in the human world, he'll have nothing. Erik took a liking to Loki and vice versa so I just...I thought that they'd be perfect for each other. If I left this world early, I wanted Loki to be taken care of. Our money will only get him so far."

"Your intentions were pure, at the time." The muscle bound God tries to reassure him. "However, things are different now. I know this without asking, but you've never asked what Loki wanted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go chase after him."

****

He ran and ran until he couldn't anymore. He had to get away from that house for a bit, just a little while. Before he even realized it, he stood outside of Tony's luxurious apartment complex. Stupid brain. It's hot wired to go to Tony in case of emergency.

Grabbing his cell phone, Loki sends out a quick text to his best friend, telling him to open up before he strips naked and cries bloody murder. Shortly after, Tony comes down, clad in only a tank top, socks and hot pink boxers. Gods, why!?

Tony leads him inside of his beautiful home. Everything is so high tech in there; his father's runs an engineering company and he's rich so, by default, he's also rich. For his Eighteenth birthday, his dad bought him the apartment and everything in it, including his German Shepherd, Jarvis. He's a good dog.

So, when they're seated, Loki scratches behind Jarvis' ears as he tells Tony everything. He pulls no punches either, letting him understand just how angry he is with his father about deceiving him. When he's finished venting, he looks at the time; it's half past eight and already dark out. They both have school tomorrow as well.

"You have... _the most_ fucked up relationship with your father." Tony blinks. "And that's saying something. I mean, I'm used to you two fighting and making up, but this...wow...so when's the wedding again?"

"Gods, I hate you so much, Anthony Stark." Loki mumbles menacingly. "Your death with be swift indeed."

"As long as you're killing me, I'm all good."

"Me? But what about Jean, hmm?"

"Both. Oh, God, that's hot. Both of you just choking the life out of me at the same time. You know just how to get a man going, Lo. Hell yeah!"

Loki laughs so hard that his face turns strawberry red. "Gods forbid that I do something for your sexual enjoyment. I'm afraid that I'm inexperienced in that aspect."

Yeah, Loki's a virgin. Sue him! He has standards unlike most of his peers his age. Those bastards have sex drives like rabbits, screwing anything that has two legs and a hole. It's greats because Tony is nothing like that, though sex is always on his brain.

"I'm sure the idea has crossed your mind once or twice."

"No."

"You probably wanna know how I am in bed, don't you." Tony sticks his tongue out and wiggles it a bit. "I bet you do."

"I really don't."

Tony continues on as if Loki wasn't heard. Bastard. "I hear that they call me... _insatiable_. I can do things you've never even dreamed of."

"I actually had a dream of you, Tony. I'll confess." Loki smiles. The other teen present cocks his head and raises his eyebrows. "It was wonderful. You laid there, on my bed naked as I tore your heart out through your throat. It amazed me!"

"You are such a boner killer. I see why you're single now." The words came out by themselves; he couldn't catch them. After what they've just talked about too. "Shit, I'm sorry. I just--"

Loki's face goes from sad to moderately relaxed in a millisecond. He's learned how to hide certain feelings. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'll just have to get used to this, the married life. At least he has the decency to wait until I turn eighteen."

Jarvis licks at the palm that has the star burned into it. It still stings, but the worst of the pain is gone. He wonders what sort of talk his father is having with Thor. Can't be much of one though, Thor didn't look very talkative. He doesn't want this. Loki feels like he has no say in anything anymore.

Sure, the deal was made years ago, but it's still his life! Laufey cared not one bit about what Loki had to say in the matter as long as he got what he wanted in the end. Laufey may say that he loves him...but sometimes Loki doubts it.

Perhaps when his mother died, a literal part of his father died as well. Loki's only seen pictures of her, but she was beautiful and he blames himself for her death; she died giving birth to him. She declined any magical aid as she took her last breath. Maybe Laufey secretly blames him too. Who knows...

As usual, Tony tries to cheer him up. "Want some pizza? I hear it helps every teenager going through some sort of marital crisis."

"Yes." Loki ends up smiling because he loves his best friend. No matter what. "Frozen or delivery?"

"Frozen of course. I'm too lazy to call out." He climbs off the couch to haul Loki up. "Come on. You're helping."

"Not until you put on some pants! Why hot pink?"

"Hot pink is the shit! Now, shut up. Don't complain. It's my house so you do what I say and here's what I say: We're cooking pizza in our underwear."

"Oh, no you don't! Hey...Hey! Get off me, Anthony Stark! I will end you! Hey, don't touch there! I'll scream rape in about five seconds, you terrible, terrible man! Gods, help me..."

Unfortunately, the Gods didn't help Loki as he was stripped down to his emerald colored boxers. Tony led them to the freezer where he took out the pizza. After stuffing it in the oven, the pair sat on the counter just hanging out. Their feet dangled; Tony's especially. Though he doesn't like it when people bring up his height.

The pizza was done soon enough with Tony eating one half. Loki had to fight him off for his half and it was hilarious. As the fun continued, there was a strange noise coming from the living room. The boys peeked out and saw Thor standing there trying to shoo away Jarvis. Loki hops off the counter to figure out what's going on.

"Thor? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to collect you. It's time to go home." Thor chuckles nervously as Jarvis sniffs at his jeans. "I think this beast has taken a liking to me...I'm not sure what to do about this."

Tony joins Loki soon enough, not ashamed of his current attire. "That beast's name is Jarvis. And he usually hates other guests that's not Loki. How'd you get in here?"

"I manipulated the locks on the doors."

Loki sighs. He's honestly glad to see Thor, but he's still mad. "Is there anything you can't do? Nevermind. Don't answer that."

The blonde god laughs. Suddenly he sniffs the air. There's a loud growl and Thor grabs his stomach. He's hungry. Loki hasn't seen him eat anything the entire time they've been together and he left his donuts at home.

"You hungry, God of Thunder?" Tony smirks. "There's some pizza out in the kitchen. We made it while wearing our underwear."

Oh...boy. Loki looks down hand his cheeks flush red with embarrassment. He's still in his boxers and there's a hot guy staring at him. This can't get any more worse than it already is.

Thor crosses his arms over his chest and chuckles. He has his jacket back. "You two must have had a great time together. Loki's lucky to have you, Tony. I will eat and then we'll have to go back. I have a question."

"What's that, Big Guy?" Tony says.

"What is pizza and do I have to remove my clothes to eat it?"

Tony laughs while Loki facepalms himself. For a second, Thor almost seemed like a normal human being. If he keeps his mouth closed forever, one would assume that he's an angry biker. However, Loki doesn't mind.

Thor's childlike naivete to the world around him is amusing to watch. So, Loki just takes Thor by the hand to the kitchen where he eats every single slice presented to him. Willing to fit in presumably, Thor did in fact strip out of his jeans. His boxers are red and very tight. But the most noticeable feature was the huge...uh...well...Thor's packing. Loki just wishes he'd put his pants back on soon.

****

Arriving home past ten, Thor helped Loki through the door. The boy is tired and exhausted from today's events. Laufey sat on the couch with a glass of scotch. He gets up to see his son, but Loki puts up one hand and goes up the stairs.

Thor just looks solemnly at Laufey as he follows Loki. He stands in the doorway as the teen climbs into bed, street clothes still on. He yawns and looks at Thor fondly. He stretches his arms out to the god who just smiles. Without any hesitation, Thor shuts the door, removed his boots and climbs into the bed with his...his...Loki?

Soon enough, they both fall asleep. Thor holds Loki tight throughout the night, dreaming of clouds and men with strange robes and lights emanating from them. Loki, on the other hand, dreams of a lone man dressed in blue and red robes. He looks familiar...but his face is blurred. They sleep soundly together, Laufey never disturbed.


	4. Ragnarok Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor ends up joining Loki at his high school. There, they meet a new student. 
> 
> Two unknown Sorcerers plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my spelling and grammatical errors. I updated this on my phone and my phone hates me. (LOL.) Enjoy!

Loki can get used to this, sleeping with Thor. NO! No, not like  _that_! Just sleeping in the same bed. Although...he wouldn't mind doing things with the dumb oaf next to him. But he cant; he's about to be married and even though he has no experience with the married life, he knows that losing your virginity while engaged is a no-no.

He always wakes up before his alarm clock, which kinda defeats the purpose of having one. Before it could even go off, Loki just unplug it, rousing Thor from his sleep. The God's hair is a train wreck, almost literally. His smile, however, is a completely different story. It radiates warmth towards it's recipient; fondness even. It leaves Loki with mixed feelings on the matter.

"Good Morning, Little Mortal." Thor's voice is raspy from sleep and it goes straight to Loki's nether regions. To make matters worse, Thor grabs him in a tight hug, snuggling. "Have you slept well?"

Loki knows not what to say. His heart only speeds up more and more. Being this close to a man--a ruggedly hot one at that--flusters him! What should he say? Should he tell the truth? It seems as though he should, so he does.

"Y--Yes, I have...I had a dream...though I have forgotten what it was." Loki stares into Thor's blue eyes and he looks away before anything can come of it. "What about you? Did you have any dreams?"

"I did." Thor confirms. "Men in white robes with lights around them. They were familiar."

"You dreamed of the Gods. A memory perhaps. That is how we pictured them in certain tomes, so that must be how they really look." Loki tries to wiggle free from Thor's grasp; he fails. "Thor, let me go. I must get ready for school."

"Nay!" The God groans. He pulls Loki closer to his chest. "You must remain here, with me so I can protect you. I wish not to awaken just yet anyway. Let us sleep."

"You need to speak like a mortal if you want to fit in, Thor. Please, release me. I have to...use the facilities."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Very well."

Thor reluctantly relaxes his grip on Loki. However, just as he does, the boy springs free, laughing triumphantly in the middle of the room. Thor is confused for a second until he finally realizes it. Loki lied! It was all a lie!

"Even a God isn't immune to my silvertongue." He proudly proclaims as he sauntered out of the room to the bathroom. Not that it really matters, but he swung his hips casually. "You should be on your guard, Oh Mighty Thor."

After Loki closed the bathroom door, Thor let out a long sigh and smiled. The mortal boy is doing something to him. If it's good or bad, he can't say, but he's enjoying it for the most part. This amnesia that he's experiencing isn't helping and he'd like to know more about who he was before waking up.

Was he a good God, helping those in need? Or was he a selfish one, taking what he wanted while interfering only when it suited his needs? Thor's not exactly looking for an answer any time soon though. He's content with this "new him". It'll come back to him eventually. For now, laying in Loki's bed is good enough for him. If only the stubborn mortal would stop playing such foolish games and join him.

****

After his shower, Loki kicked Thor out of his room so he could be clothed in peace. He couldn't have him in there while he was naked, wet and vulnerable. Gods, it's an epic teen romance just waiting to happen. So, he dresses quickly, putting on a worn pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He decides to go without his leather jacket today, choosing the hoodie instead.

Getting downstairs, he half expected Laufey to be sitting at the table with some sort of alcoholic beverage in his hand. However, the man is seated with Thor eating pancakes. The God seems to be enjoying them, ducking them into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner. Are all Gods this hungry? There's an empty seat next to Thor, across from Laufey, with a plate of pancakes and orange juice in front of it. Oh, how  _thoughtful_.

Loki sits down next to Thor, rolling his eyes when the blonde grins with his mouth full. His cheeks are like how a squirrel's would be if it's foraging, stuffed. It almost makes him laugh.  _Almost_. He doesn't want to show joy in front of his father right now. Not anytime soon. His facial expression changes to annoyance in a heartbeat as he eats.

"Good Morning, Loki." Laufey says sipping a cup of coffee. "How are you feeling today?"

He's trying, that much Loki can tell. Laufey's trying to test the waters to see if he's still in his son's good graces. Loki doesn't want him to win. He'll play this game his own way and every time he'll come out on top. He casually sips his orange juice and replies with his sick, twisted humor.

"Betrayed and hurt, which are new feelings to me. I'll adapt though. Most teenagers my age become married. Well, the pregnant ones do. I happen to lack a womb and I most certainly don't like the company of women, so why on earth am I getting married again? Oh, that's right. Nevermind."

Laufey frowns. "I...I only asked you a simple question, Loki."

"And I gave you an answer to your seemingly simple question. Did you ever once stop to consider how your actions might effect me?"

"I am your parent here, not the other way around. I don't have to explain anything to you if I don't want to." Laufey raises his voice. "I did what had to be done at the time."

Loki's scowl turns into something worse. "And I get no say in the matter!? A child is supposed to be a parent's greatest accomplishment, what have I ever done to deserve such treatment!?"

"Loki--"

"What would mother even think? Would she be angry with you? I most certainly think she would with the way you care so little about me."

"ENOUGH!" Laufey finally yells, slamming his hands on the table. Loki snaps his mouth shut immediately. "I...have tried my hardest...You have no idea about what I went through with raising you. And I have absolutely no regrets when it comes to Erik. I'd make that blood oath over and over again if I could. I did it because I love you."

Those words broke Loki's heart. Hearing his father say these things...it hurts. How can Laufey sit there and claim that he loves him when he's basically choosing his life for him? That's not love, that's being selfish. No, he doesn't want to be around this. Loki nods and snatches his backpack from the floor, exiting the house through the back door, Thor right on his heels. He cuts through the yard to the front of the house.

He knows why Thor's following him. He's the Protector and all that. But what does he need protection from exactly? As he muses before, there's no evil anywhere and there hasn't been for many years. Maybe Ragnarok isn't really happening and it's just the Gods playing some intricate game.

"Are you walking to your school?" Thor asks. He's choosing to leave his gloves and jacket today; sunglasses on though.

Loki feigns being annoyed. He can't with Thor, but he can try. "That is my plan...like every other day."

"My bike is faster than your legs "

"Do you doubt me?" Loki repeats the same thing Thor said yesterday. It makes them both smile. "Well, if you insist, I won't object."

****

Loki swears that there's some type of magic in the way Thor rides that thing around. He's never felt so alive before riding on a motorcycle. It's so very intense just having the wind whip at his face and through his hair. Resting his head on Thor wasn't so bad either.

When they arrive, all eyes are on them. Loki's not used to this. He's not popular or...at least he thinks he's not. People talk to him but he pays them no mind. Having the spotlight on him is always disconcerting. He hates it though he's pretty sure that Thor loves the attention. This is exactly why he didn't want Erik to take him or pick him up from school.

Tony is among the crowd of students gazing at Thor and Loki, pushing his way to his friend. He looks worn out, probably from being up all night with his new gadgets and stuff. When he gets up to Loki, he starts laughing like a maniac.

"Way to make an entrance, Diva." He jokes. "You guys really know how to make heads turn."

"I aim to please the masses." Loki deadpans. He gets off the bike and starts walking with Tony to the school. "See you later, Thor."

However, as they turn their back to the God, Loki hears heavy footsteps behind him. Boots. Is Thor following them? Sure enough, when he turns around, the big blonde oaf is trailing behind with an even bigger grin on his face. Yeah, he doesn't know exactly how school works, does he?

"Thor," Loki sighs. "You can't come in here with us. This is High School. A whole building full of teenagers. Besides, you look like you're thirty. That's not a good look."

"Your father has...how did he put this? 'Pulled some strings' with the so called principal and now I am allowed entrance into the building. They've allowed me to stay close to you."

Crap.

So, Thor gets to go to school with him and Tony? Yeah, this isn't gonna come back to bite him in the ass or anything. Thor barely speaks modern day English so Loki seriously doubts that he can adjust to being around hundreds of teenagers so quickly. The poor God, he'll become confused from all of...well, everything!

"This is gonna be awesome." Tony chuckles. "You guys are instant celebrities. I ship it."

"Ship it?" Thor scrunches his brows together. "I do not know what that means."

Loki groans. "Don't worry about it. Just..stay cool and blend in. High School life is vicious, like any other battlefield."

Again, eyes are on Loki and Thor as the blonde takes the teenager's hand in his. Even if he wanted to (and he doesn't), Loki can't remove his hand. Thor's grip is strong, but not enough that it'll hurt. The guy takes great lengths to keep him from getting hurt. It's sweet. But right now, he can't stop blushing.

There's a huge hot guy holding his hand with tons of onlookers around. It's embarrassing. More so than being around Tony when he does something similar. It'll probably be extremely worse as the day goes on. Somehow, he doesn't need magic to predict that.

****

Getting into homeroom was easy enough. All the trio had to do was keep their heads down from the huge crowd. Jean looked amused as Thor struggled to sit behind the desk seated next to Loki. He assumes that she, and many of his other teachers, already know about the God. Though he doesn't think that anyone besides Jean knows what he is.

Soon after, the room was filled with more students. They all kept staring at Thor and whispering about him. The God just smiling; he can hear everything. Whatever is being said, Loki wants to know. He'd go so far as to say that he's...jealous. Just then, Thor turns to him smile in place.

"Half of their comments are of me being around you, my good looks and my supposed age. This is exciting!"

How did he...? Oh, right. The bond thingy. Loki still has to figure out how that works. He's read more fantasy and science fiction novels to know about this. If he tries, maybe, just maybe, he could attempt to communicate with Thor telepathically, using the bond as a sort of anchor. All it takes is a thought.

_"You're excited about being talked about by adolescents?"_

Looking at Thor, Loki can see that he's surprised at the voice in his head. Now  _that's_ exciting! Suddenly, Loki's own head is invaded by Thor's voice. It makes him disoriented for just a minute and it feels like bubbles being popped in his brain.

**_"Indeed I am. It is amusing. However, it's only your opinion that I care about, Loki. No one else matters to me."_ **

Gods, Thor is straight out of a romance novel, isn't he? No man, or God, can be this perfect. It makes Loki think of how he was before forgetting himself. Thor probably feels helpless about it. Before he can think farther on the subject, the principal, Charles Xavier, comes into the classroom.

He's accompanied by a teenager. He looks new. His hair is blonde and his eyes are blue, like Thor. He has a jean jacket on and tan pants. He looks unsure of his self and that makes Loki want to take him under his wing. He can tell that Tony's feeling the same. The other students just look between the new kid and Thor. Annoying bastards.

"May I have your attention please?" Charles gathers everyone's attention. "We have a new student here that wishes to finish his remaining high school career here. Tell us a little bit about yourself."

"H--Hi." The kid looks lost. "I'm...Steve. Steve Rogers. I'm eighteen years old and I just moved here from Delaware."

Something is definitely off about Steve. Loki feels it, Thor too. He's skittish, but he's also shy. It's unlikely that he's hiding something very important, he's just cautious for whatever reason. Steve takes his seat near Loki after Charles and Jean assure him that his stay will be an eventful one. Surprisingly, Loki doesn't doubt that.

****

Throughout the first half of the day, Thor has been attracting the attention of half the school. Being sexy will do that apparently. However, during third period, Thor mistakingly thought that a piece of chalk was a snack and chewed it casually. Needless to say, he was displeased. Thankfully, only Loki noticed and he snatched it away before anyone caught on.

Loki pretended not to hear the whispers about him concerning Thor. They way others commented on why Thor would hang out with an odd bunch like him and Tony. Other comments implied that they are an item and that somehow Loki had bent the rules to allow his overage boyfriend into school. This is why he hates the people his age.

Lunch time, thankfully, wasn't as hectic as going to class. Tony saved their table while Thor and Loki went into the lunch line. The teen paid for both of their meals and quickly walked back to the table. Tony had brought his own lunch. He dislikes the school's food. Loki knows why his friend chooses to go to public schools when he can easily go to a better, high class private school. It's because of him actually. He doesn't want to lose his best friend.

"So, it's called a hot dog?" Thor questions as he sits next to Loki.

"Yes. That's what we call it."

"You eat creatures like Jarvis?"

"Hell no!" Tony almost shouts. "It's just a nickname. God, I can't even imagine...Thanks, Thor, for putting that image in my head. You're the best."

"I...don't think that you are being sincere, Anthony."

Loki just shakes his head as his Protector and best friend banter back and forth. He digs into his salad, idly thinking about this Steve Rogers. He's suspicious of him, that's for sure. With Ragnarok on the way, everybody not close to him is a suspect. There's a rogue Sorcerer out there trying to put an end to the humans' peaceful existence.

He doesn't think he can make the cut though. There's little to no magic running in his veins and he can't afford to mess this up. If the Gods really have chosen him to stop this person, then he shouldn't question it although he absolutely loves questioning things. The sudden arrival of Steve Rogers shakes him from his thoughts.

"Can I sit here?" The teen asks.

Tony gracefully slides to the next chair over, winking at the new kid. "My pleasure. What brings you to our table, Noob?"

"I just thought that...well, I guess it doesn't matter."

Loki feels obligated to say something, so he does. Being polite never hurt anyone...kind of. "How are you enjoying the school?"

Steve looks at Thor curiously. The blonde is stuffing a hot dog down his throat with no problems. "It's been okay. I'm still trying to get in the balance of things. What do you recommend I do, Loki?"

"Oh, well--" He stops, realizing something.

He never told Steve his name. They only have homeroom together, little else, and his name was scarcely said aloud at all today. The hairs on the back of Loki's neck stand in alarm. Steve's not normal. He senses something. Not magic, but...similar?

How could he not have noticed this earlier? There was something fishy about the kid, but now there's a stench. Not a physical one, of course. Loki takes the head on approach over the opposite, he doesn't have time for games.

"What are you?" He nearly growls.

Thor's on the defensive, putting an arm across Loki's chest. Tony just quietly nibbles on his sandwich. Steve looks alarmed himself. Good. If he's a threat, then he needs to be made aware that it won't end well for him if he so much as attacks.

"I--I can explain--"

"Well, you better do it fast before Thor decides to cause another storm." Tony mumbles.

"Alright!" Steve says. He takes a deep breath. "I know your name because I'm Psychic."

Oh. Well, that explains a lot. He was acting weird this morning because he probably was hearing what everyone else was thinking. Is he properly trained? Does he have a Mentor? These are the questions Loki should be asking, but he can't seem to form words. He's never met a Psychic before.

Psychics are forces of nature. They obtain their abilities naturally. It's said that Psychics aren't born with their power like Sorcerers and Witches, but develop them through rigorous study. Psychics are closely attuned to the world of Sorcery as well and it's not uncommon for a Psychic to be seen with one. They have Mentors who watch over them and train them.

Most, however, are shunned and frowned upon by certain Sorcerers. Psychokinetic abilities are seen as inferior to magical abilities and shouldn't be celebrated upon. As such, Psychics are usually lone wolves.

****

After school, Loki, Thor, Tony and Steve stayed behind to have a chat with Jean. Loki hasn't talked to her as a peer in a long time. She informs the group that Steve's mentor is in fact Charles Xavier. It doesn't surprise Loki at all that his principal is a Psychic Mentor. Jean went on to say that Steve is the only Psychic his age that hasn't yet fully grasped his powers.

Well, at least Loki and him have something in common so far. Sort of. Steve can use his powers albeit with some difficulty. With every passing second Loki only wishes that he showed some signs of magic as much as he despises it. If only to quickly fulfill his end of the Ragnarok bargain. After that, he'll voluntarily give up his magic to someone else...

****

Loki and Tony exchange information with Steve as they depart out of the building. Charles is parked out front, patiently waiting for his ward. He and Steve wave at the group before driving away. When Loki looks for Thor, he discovers that the God is being surrounded by flocks of girls. Most notably is the head cheerleader, Jane Foster.

Gods above.

Excusing himself, Loki pushes through the crowd to grasp Thor's arm. The girls whine once he's away from them, yelling demeaning comments Loki's way. He doesn't care. Thor's  _his_ , no one else's. Wait, his? What's that supposed to mean? Whatever. Saying goodbye to Tony, Loki quickly instructs Thor to drive away to the townhouse.

When they get inside, there's a note on the coffee table with some money next to it. Loki looks at the note; it has Laufey's handwriting on it. He reads the words to himself as Thor rests his head on his shoulder, also reading.

**I'm leaving this note here for you to read while I'm away, Loki. I'll be home late tonight, so no need to worry. The money is for you to help buy more clothes for Thor. We wouldn't want him to walk around in the same garments for months, would we? I'm sorry for this morning.**

**Your Father**

Immediately after reading it, Loki folds the note up and sticks it in his pocket along with the money. He grabs Thor's hand once again and they leave the house. He gives the blonde directions to the nearest mall. There, Thor is amazed by everything inside. Seeing him like this causes Loki to smile.

They spent nearly two hours shopping. Thor relied on Loki to help find clothes to make him blend in better. The boy tried his best to find items that were basic and not too flashy. He bought some new boots and jeans for the God as well as plenty of shirts one size too small for...selfish reasons.

****

"Are the preparations set?"

"No, not entirely. It may take some time."

"How long?"

"Three months if we're lucky. I've found it after all these years. The way back has been in front of us all along."

"I'm not worried about that at the moment. Have you found  _him_ yet?"

"No one's seen  _him_ in years.  _He's_ most likely dead. If  _he_ wanted to oppose us,  _he_ would have made himself known by now."

" _He_ isn't dead. Keep looking. In the meantime, keep preparing for the ritual. Once completed, the world will tremble and not even that brat and his pet God will stop it."

"The kid has no magic at all. He's powerless."

"Loki is in fact powerless. However, should  _he_ contact the boy, we might be in trouble. Stay on your guard and proceed with the plan. Ragnarok awaits..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is he?
> 
> Who are they?
> 
> Where is the way back?
> 
> Hmmmmmm. (Stay tuned.)


	5. Because The Author Said So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki becomes depressed as his wedding day approaches. Thor cheers him up with the help of Steve and Tony.
> 
> Steve grows closer to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, there's romantic sub-plots. Sue me! ;) This is a basically filler because I feel as though our heroes need a huge break.
> 
> (Took me a while, but I finally finished! This way all done on my phone btw. Enjoy!)

It's already been a month. It's happening far too quickly for Loki's liking. He doesn't want to be married, but it seems as though he has little say in the matter. He actually has no say. Erik visits occasionally, trying and failing to get him all to himself; Thor is always close by. Loki's thankful for that. He's true to his title.

Laufey had given Thor his own room, though he doesn't use it much. He prefers to sleep in Loki's bed with him; Laufey doesn't dare say anything against it. He knows it's a comfort to the both of them, no matter how...strange it may seem. He takes great lengths, however, to ensure that Erik knows nothing about it.

Lately, Loki's been withdrawn from everyone, including Tony and Steve. They've decided to induct him into their little group and before long, he's proved to be a valuable friend. If you ask Loki, he'd with tell you that the two of them are looking mighty close nowadays. It might be nothing...but it could be everything.

Thirty days have already gone by. Loki barely talks anymore, looking less like a person and more like a zombie. Thor's worried. Not even his own smile can make the boy blush like it used to. It's troubling. He knows that the arranged marriage it causing Loki to stress.

He hates Erik for that. Sure, he might say that he adores Loki, but does he love him? Thor knows very little of that emotion, though it's obvious that Erik doesn't love the boy. He probably sees this as some sort of opportunity to get close to House Laufey. Thor was told that it's one of the most respected houses in the world of Sorcery. Whatever Erik's motives, Thor doesn't like them.

****

**Days Later...**

It's a Saturday. Loki thanks the Gods as he lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and thinks of the blonde. Thor's somewhere around here, being idiotic. It's cute. Loki almost forgot what day it is; the days go by so quickly and time blurs together. The wedding is in June on the thirteenth, his birthday. Having to be so close to that date should make anyone feel amazing. Not for him.

Erik is so charming, so caring. Loki loves that, but it's just that...well, he doesn't love Erik. Marriage should be a sacred bond between two people who want to spend their lives with one another, not a business deal. Maybe he does care about Loki. Maybe they'll end up loving each other some time down the road. That's how it's gotta be, right? If he can, Loki will try his best with his marriage. For now, he'll continue to be the sullen teenager that society demands him to be.

After waking up for the fifth time in ten minutes, Thor graces Loki with his presence. His hair is in that hot man bun that he likes do much. That's weird. Before he met Thor, Loki wouldn't call a man bun hot or even give another man his time of day. The God smiles and flops onto the bed next to him, face in the pillow.

"Good Afternoon, Loki." Thor mumbles. "It is great to see you awake."

"No, I'm not awake. I'm dead. Let me stay dead." Loki closes his eyes again.

"Stop your jesting and arise." He pulls his head from the pillow and grins. He seems too chipper. "We will not tolerate your melancholic mood any longer."

Loki cracks open one eye in interest. " _We_? We is a collective term meaning more than one. Who else is here?"

"Your friends, Jackass."

Looking up, Tony and Steve stand in the doorway smiling. Steve has a big box of honey buns which is Loki's favorite snack. Tony just smirks as he drapes his body on top of his bestest friend's. Thor moved out of the way just in time with his Godly reflexes.

Steve can't help but chuckle at his friends. Even though he's only been with them a whole month, he knows that he'll do anything for them. He'd sacrifice his life just so Loki can live and potentially save the planet. The green eyed boy isn't the only one he'd give his life for though as he longingly gazes at the other teenager that he's rough housing with.

"Get off me, Stark!" Loki grumbles although there is not malice in his voice. "Do you wish for your penis to be removed by magic?"

"Nice try! You can't even use magic." Tony childishly tickles his friend's sides. He smiles when Loki shows an echo of a grin. "Your threats are empty."

"Not as empty as my soul. Gods, would you please let go of me!? Haha, stop it! Thor, you're supposed to be my damn Protector! You're no help!"

Thor stands next to Steve, hands in his pockets. "Aye, I am, but you are in no danger mortal danger. I will not interfere."

True to his own words, Thor does not interfere. He watches Loki thrash about wildly in a desperate attempt to escape only for Tony to gain the upper hand once more. This is good for Loki, Thor muses. He's finally smiling and, in a way, having fun. This causes Thor to think of his relationship with the kid.

It's no secret that he doesn't want Loki to marry Erik. In fact, he would personally choose to lock the boy away from danger forever in hopes of keeping him safe. Just him and Loki, no one else. Only his...to hold and to keep warm...and to...other stuff. He feels something growing inside of him; emotions fluttering around his stomach like soft and tint butterflies.

However, the other side of him would rather have the mortal carry on with his life like a normal person, away from magic. But he knows that Loki is far from normal. He's a Sorcerer, proud and true, and although he can't cast, he is destined to defeat whatever nefarious forces are at play. Thor wants this over with just as much as Loki, but he can't help but to think about what comes after.

If they manage to defeat the Sorcerer and save everyone, what then? Will the Gods force him to come back? Does he even have a choice about staying or leaving? Thor never wants to leave Loki as crazy as it sounds. No, it's not crazy at all. He loves his company. He loves having fun with Tony and Steve, the four of them together. He loves...

"Thor, are you alright? You seem troubled."

Loki appeared in front of him, brows knit together in worry. His skin seems look less pale in the low light; it's almost as if he's glowing. Loki's no God, but one can gaze upon him and see that he's an angel. Lovely but cunning. Sweet with a hint of spice. Thor has to be more careful with his emotions, their bond is strong and Loki is very smart.

"I'm fine." Thor smiles, resting his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Steven and Tony have suggested that you remove yourself from the house today for some fun. They've invited me as well."

Steve sets the box down on the dresser near the door. "I thought maybe we go to the park. They've got a carnival set up and everything. It wouldn't hurt to get out."

It's so tempting just to say yes, but Loki's brain says no. He can't go out. Shutting himself away for two more months is way easier than going out and pretending that everything is fine and dandy. No, solitude is more preferable. Erik may even like it, him being in the house than him hanging out with Tony. He knows little of Steve and despises Thor.

"I...can't." Loki relents. "I can't go."

Tony won't have any of it. "You  _can't_ or you  _won't_?"

"It's not...it isn't so simple."

The genius level teenager doesn't back down. "It is simple. You don't want to go because you're trying to waste time to get this over with. You're giving up!"

"I never asked for this! Any of this! I didn't ask for a Protector, I didn't ask for a husband and I damn sure never once asked the Gods to make me the savior of humanity! So, yeah, I think I'm entitled to give up!"

Tony glares at Loki, jaw locked. Steve and Thor slowly back away, afraid of what might transpire. Loki glares too. Whatever is about to happen isn't going to end well for one of them. Tony's hand twitches.

"Alright, Asshole. You can try to put up a fight, but you  _are_ leaving this house today." Tony turns to Thor and Steve, dark look in his eyes. "If you'll excuse us for just a moment. We'll be downstairs soon."

Thor is anxious. He looks between the two teenagers before Steve grabs him and they exit the room. As soon as the door shuts, there's movement followed by glass breaking and shouting. Thor's protective instincts are on high alert, but die down immediately. He knows that Tony would never let any harm come to Loki. He cares way too much.

Upon getting downstairs, Steve and Thor listen. There's yelling from both boys upstairs and it causes them to cringe. It's not a real argument, but it might as well be one. Shouts fill out around the house. It's insane! The words Loki hurl at Tony make Thor blush, Steve as well. The latter hates curse words.

"You Son of a Bitch! Get the fuck off of me or I swear I'll find a way to curse your dick for the rest of your life!"

"Shut your face! Quit squirming and put on the fucking shirt! I'm not fuckin around here, Loki! You will leave this goddamn house!"

"Bite me, Bitch! You're just--OW! You bit me!? DID YOU JUST FUCKING BITE ME!?"

"Watch what you say. Now hold still! Gimme your legs."

"I'm not giving you anything, you abomination! You'll just have to fight me for it! I'll win!"

"You sure about that, Princess? Looks like I'm winning this fight!"

"No, you terrible man! No!"

After that, there was silence. Thor almost thought the worse had Loki's bedroom door not opened. Footsteps sounded as they descended the spiral staircase. Tony appeared first, slight bruise on his forehead. He's a little sweaty and his clothes are disheveled, but he looks fine. Thor's about to get up, but Tony holds up his hand, panting.

"He...is on his way. Please ignore everything you might have heard...in the last couple of minutes."

Sure enough, Loki follows after, scowl on his face that promises death to any who crosses him. Thor finally stands to get a better look at the boy. His hair is brushed back with some kind of gell and tucked behind his ears. He has on a forest green t-shirt with a black cardigan and black jeans. He's also wearing the Converse that Thor picked out for him.

_**"You look astonishing, Loki..."** _

The sudden telepathic message from Thor causes Loki's scowl to falter. It's replaced with something akin to fondness, trust and adoration. The scary thing about this all is that Loki starts thinking about how Thor would probably make a better husband than Erik. Goodness gracious. So, Loki answers back.

_"I know. It's me we're talking about. But thank you anyway, Thor. You're looking very handsome today yourself."_

They both end up blushing by the time Loki comes all the way downstairs. There's a connection between them that Loki can't explain. He doesn't want to feel this way about Thor at all. He's a God, his Protector. And Loki is just...Loki. An unworthy Sorcerer who can't even use magic.

Thor smiles as Loki comes to stand in front of him. He's got on the clothes they bought from the mall. His muscles are almost popping out of the tight shirt. Gods, Loki might have a damn heart attack just looking at them for too long. Unconsciously, he reaches out to put a hand on the God's cheek. It's only when Thor silently chuckles that he retracts his hand.

"I--I think we should leave." He suggests looking down at his feet. "But not everyone will fit on Thor's bike."

Tony cackles and holds up keys. Loki recognizes them. "You really think that I'd come unprepared?"

"And we've been walking to and from school all this time because...?"

"Because the author said so."

"What?" Thor, Loki and Steve said in unison.

Tony sighs dismissively and heads out the door. "Nothing. Let's get outta here. I wanna see some smiles on your faces when we get there too."

****

Loki couldn't stop snickering. When they all got into Tony's fancy sports car, Thor had to hunch his back. He's a big guy and Tony knew it was unfair for him to sit in the back. He just wanted to have Steve next to him. Cute kid. Getting to the carnival, Thor's eyes were wide, almost like the size of the moon.

He went straight for the food stands with the rest of the group in pursuit. Tony ended up giving in and buying four hot dogs for the hungry God. After that, Loki had tried his hardest to convince Thor that the fire juggler/eater was not the rogue Sorcerer and that he wasn't going to set everyone aflame.

They all had a fun time, spending the entire day with each other. As the sun went down and the stars littered the sky, the four of them sat on a grassy hill watching the night sky. They finally had gotten Loki to open up about his engagement with Erik. He also expressed the feeling of betrayal from his father. When it was all out there, they resumed the fun, even joking about the wedding itself.

"So, how are you gonna kiss him?" Tony snickers. "Gonna use tongue or use that boring tight lipped thing?"

Loki's jaw hangs hilariously. "I--I--You are the worst! I'm not french kissing my fiancé when we get married! It'll be...normal? I don't know."

"Boring."

"It won't be boring!"

"Prove it!" Tony dares. "Test it out on someone. I'd be more than willing to--"

"No." Loki deadpans, but he's deadly serious. He stifles a laugh when Tony pouts. "You're like my brother. It's weird."

"Okay, fine." He looks at Steve and grins. "Do it with Steve."

Stammering, Steve protests. Tony loves putting him on the spot like that. "M--Me!? No! No offense, Loki. You're really cute, but I'm not really...into you."

"No hard feelings, Steven. Anthony just wants to see you embarrassed."

It's silent again for less than ten seconds. Tony grins from ear to ear as he makes yet another suggestion. Loki knows exactly what he's about to say before he even says it. It's that ESP thing at work. Gods...

"Try it out on Thor." He receives an ugly look from Loki and that causes Tony to hit below the belt. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? You already kissed him, so what's the deal?"

Loki blushes immensely at the memory. It was first day he met Thor, the day he was knocked to the ground by that hunk of a man. It's embarrassing to think about really and, if Thor's face is anything to go by, he's also thinking the same, though he's trying hard to hide it.

"Tony!"

"What!? It's true!" Tony turns to Steve who seems a bit uncomfortable. "It's true! First day they met, Loki planted one right on him."

"Oh, come on!" Loki yells. "Can you just not talk? That would be excellent."

"If you are up to it, Loki," Thor speaks so quietly that everyone almost misses it. "I...I would not mind you using me as practice...Only if you wish it..."

The heart inside of Loki beats a thousand times a minute. The implications....they're too strong. Thor wants this? To be kisses again? Or does he just want to help out Loki? His mortal. Wait. No. Yes. That's right. Loki is Thor's mortal. Suddenly, everything doesn't matter as Loki closes the distance, pressing his lips on Thor's.

Before long, Thor starts to become equally engaged in the kiss. He brackets Loki's face with his warm hands as Loki puts his hands on Thor's shoulders. It's over all too quickly and it leaves Loki wanting more. Looking at Thor, he can see his lips shinning slightly from saliva. They also are looking pretty plump too. So kissable.

Without warning, he dives back in, claiming Thor's lips for his own. It lasts longer this time, but this time it's interrupted by the clearing of one's throat. Breaking away, Loki and Thor see Tony smirking and Steve's face as red as ever. Great.

"I'd do it like that." Loki whispers to the ground. He's too embarrassed to look at anyone else.

Tony stands then, hauling Steve up afterwards. He dusts himself off and puts an arm around Steve's neck, grinning. "So, Steve and I have a date near the shooting gallery. We'll let you two be alone. Text me when you're ready to scram. Later."

Loki couldn't even get a word out before Tony turned and walked back to the carnival, dragging a sheepish looking Steve with him. That action left Loki alone with the God he just basically made out with. Awesome, right? No. It's awkward...until it isn't. Thor takes Loki by the hand, leading him into a path hidden from curious onlookers.

"Thor," Loki can't help but to giggle. "Where are we going?"

Thor only holds his grin as they trek deeper past the trees. They stop at a clearing and Thor releases his grip. He walks ahead and stands underneath of the moonlight, wistfully staring up at the bright stars. The winds starts to whip at Loki's face; there's magic about.

Just as he's thinking that, Thor looks back to him, wind blowing through his own hair. He smiles softly and holds out his hand for Loki. As if entranced by Thor, the young Sorcerer-in-training walks forward. Upon grasping his hand, the pair begin to slowly float upward. Startled, Loki wraps his arms around Thor's neck, letting out a minor shriek.

"Have you sincerely enjoyed this day?" Thor says, voice husky deep. "I only wish to make you happy, to see your smiling face."

Loki tries not to think about how high they are right now. Or the overwhelming desire to smooch Thor once more. All he really can think about is how much of an idiot Thor is. Of course he's had fun today! It's the most fun he's had in a very long time. He only nods as Thor takes them a little higher.

Listening intently, he can make out the music from the carnival. There's a concert going on down over there playing slow songs. It's so cliché that it hurts, but it feels right. They slowly turn around and around, kind of like dancing as Thor holds onto the mortal tight.

****

Tony's absolutely glad that Loki hasn't texted him. To be honest, he's not sure that he'll answer anyway. Nothing personal, it's just that he's having too much fun being around the shy and cute Steve Rogers. It's strange to him though.

He's straight, into girls and all that, but he's actually attracted to Steve. Loki is one thing, but Steve is a completely different story. He's handsome, boyishly so. His hair is always styled in a way that reminds Tony of the 1940's or 50's. His eyes, so blue, so pure. He entices Tony, unknowingly calling out to him. He's so happy and positive most of the time, overlooking the bad to see the good.

As they walk through the crowds, Tony, without a care in the world, takes his arm and loops it in Steve's. The blonde looks at Tony, but the other teen just keeps on looking ahead. Steve can't stop blushing. Eventually, they make it to the shooting gallery. Toby puts on a show of rolling up his sleeves. However, when the game begins, he fails epically.

"Piece of shit..." Tony grumbles. "Must be broken or something."

"Shall I give it a go?" Steve laughs. His smile is gorgeous.

Tony blinks out of his trance, moving so Steve could take his place. "Yeah...Yeah, knock yourself out. Don't do that for real though. Who knows what I'll do with your unconscious body."

"Something nice I hope." Steve fires once and hits his target. There's concentration in his eyes. "Like calling an ambulance."

"You're unbearably naive. Where you born yesterday?"

Another shot and Steve majes the target. "I don't think so. Maybe eighteen years ago."

"You know, we've been friends for a while now and--Goddammit, how are you so good at this!?" Tony pouts.

Steve just laughs as he finishes up the game, firing three more shots in quick succession. Unbeknownst to the pair, people had formed around them to watch. They cheer when Steve wins, Tony included. The guy running the gallery lets Steve pick his prize. He ends up choosing a nice looking digital wristwatch, black and red. When he immediately puts it on Tony's left wrist, the crowd awws. Tony shook his head and the two of them walked away.

"What's this for?" Tony questions. He's...impressed. "I didn't win this, you did."

Steve rolls his eyes and shrugs. How classy. "I know. I...uh, wanted you to have it. Even though you're rich and can get a better one. It's just a small thanks from me to you."

"Thanks for what?"

"For being my friend. I never really had any growing up. All I was ever allowed to do was study with my old Mentor, but then he died. When Charles took me in, he made a promise that things would be different. I didn't believe him...until I met you guys. I'm glad that he was right."

Tony can't handle all of these emotions running around in his head at once. Steve's so...Steve. Not even caring anymore, Tony grabs Steve by the waist and kisses him. If Tony had any doubts about Steve reciprocating the kiss, they were shot down when Steve entangled his fingers through Tony's short dark hair.

There is no finesse with either if them, just want. It causes many people around them to stare and walk the other way, gasping. Good. Let them see. Tony will let the whole world see just how gay he can be for one guy. Two guys actually, but the other guy isn't into him. Stupid Loki. Doesn't know what he's missing.

Just as they come up for air, Loki and Thor stand in front of them, both grinning. Jesus Christ. He'll probably never let him live it down! That's his best friend after all.

"So," Loki smirks. "When's the wedding?"

Tony laughs, followed by Steve. "You know what, Loki? Shut your face. Don't use my words on me."

"Whatever. You two ready to leave? I am. Thor wants some of the ice cream we have at home."

Thor spaces out, smiling. "It has so many flavors. How can one even begin to choose? Why not have them all?"

"Yeah." Loki points at Thor. " _That's_ what I mean. So, let's go whenever you two are done eating each other's face."

"Like how you were doing earlier with Thor?"

It would've been fine if Tony said. However, as it was, he didn't utter a word. It was Steve. He was joking, sure, but Loki is still stunned regardless. Tony just smiles, patting Steve on the back.

"You're hanging around Tony too much." Loki huffs. "Get a move on or I'll order Thor to smash your car into pieces. And he'll do it!"

Tony looks to Thor who nods in agreement that he will do what Loki orders him to do. Steve sighs and follows Thor and Loki to Tony's car. The shorter teen walks behind, glancing at his watch as he leaves the carnival with his friends. Today was a good day indeed.

****

Thor ate the whole container of chocolate ice cream. It's been an hour after that and nothing. Not a stomach ache, not a cramp, not a pain, nothing. Gods can eat anything, can't they? It's so fascinating to watch, only a little weird. Thor smiles that stupid smile and it warms Loki's icy heart. Laufey isn't home, he's somewhere off taking care of business, whatever that means.

As Thor lays in the bed asleep, Loki stares into the darkness. The harsh reality of his situation comes pushing it's way into his thought. He's getting married to man he doesn't love. He's never loved another man. Tony doesn't count as he's like family, but that's not the point. The point is that he shouldn't have to go through with this if he doesn't want to. But then he thinks of the blood oath his father set up; he'd die. No matter how much of a royal douche Laufey id, Loki still loves him.

That night, Loki dreams again of a man in red and blue robes. His face becomes less distorted, but still unrecognizable. He's calling to him, holding out his hand. What does he want? What does he need? He turns his back and says one word.

_"Loki..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is that?


	6. Sanctum Sanctorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes face to face with the man of his dreams. (Quite literally.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! (Lol!)
> 
> (Spelling/Grammar errors ahead. I haven't checked but I know it's there. Haha. All done on my phone. Ugh.)
> 
> Enjoy!

_He knows that he's dreaming. Everything around him seems too...ethereal. Speaking of surroundings, this place is unlike anything Loki's ever seen. It feels like he's everywhere and no where at once. There's no explaining it at all. If he could describe it, it's sort of like a feeling of weightlessness, not being tied down to the laws of physics or gravity. Loki looks around, but sees nothing but stars and darkness. Is he in space? No. It seems much more complex than that._

_The man appears before him again, face hidden behind a hood. Who is this guy? Why is his face always hidden? Loki wants to speak, but he finds that he can't for some odd reason. It's his dream. He's well aware of it, but he can't control it? Isn't that a rule somewhere about dreams? But somehow, deep down in his gut, Loki knows that this isn't a dream._

_"It seems greetings are in order, young man." The hooded figure says. Loki doesn't recognize his voice._

_"Who are you? I feel as though...I don't know. You seem familiar..." Loki's speech returns to him._

_"You wish to know who I am. It's understandable."_

_"You're dodging my question."_

_"So I am."_

_It doesn't take superior intellect to know that the man in front of Loki is a Sorcerer. Of what caliber, he cannot say, but he's gotta be a powerful one if he can interact with others in their dreams. The mystery is killing him and he's becoming rather annoyed with this strange Sorcerer._

_"If you won't tell me your name," Loki sighs. "At least tell me why you're here, in my dreams. You're basically invading my privacy."_

_The man chuckles. "You shield your emotions with humor. At least it isn't the arrogance that I once held on to. I've come to see The Son Of Ragnarok in person. Well, sort of."_

_"Son Of Ragnarok?" The boy asks. "I've been called a lot of things, but this one is a step above the rest."_

_"It's just a title. A title that you have unknowingly inherited. It is only the first of many to come."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_The scene around Loki suddenly changes. It's a collage of colors swirling around, dancing through the air. There's a "swooshing" sound and then the area that surrounds them is Loki's room. Looking at the bed, he sees himself and Thor snuggled closely together, sleeping. He looks at peace, as does his sleeping partner._

_Actually being on the outside looking in is refreshing. He and Thor really look like a couple together. Now he understands what Tony jokes about all the time. If only. Thor doesn't want him. He can have anyone he wants. He wouldn't settle for a mortal like himself. Besides, it wouldn't work anyway. Thor_ is  _a God. He'll probably ascend back up after it's all over. Long distance relationships and all that._

_"Ragnarok approaches too quickly," The strange man sounds regretful. "And I'm afraid that your Metamorphosis will never happen to you, Loki."_

_The news isn't so surprising, but it still is disconcerting. Then he realizes something. "But you're not here to just deliver bad news, are you? There's more to this."_

_"You're such a clever young man." Under his hood, Loki can tell that the guy is smirking. "There is a way for you to gain the abilities you need to prevent Ragnarok."_

_"How?"_

_"Go to Greenwich Village. Bring a trustworthy ally with you. May the Gods watch over you."_

_"Wait!" Loki calls out as his vision starts to blur. He's waking up. "I--I don't even know who you are! Give me your name. Please!"_

_"My name is...S--"_

****

Loki shoots upright in his bed, panting. His eyes are wide as they scan the room. Thor's up within seconds, looking around for potential danger, putting an arm across Loki's chest in defense. When's he sees no threats, he sighs and glances at the kid. He scrubs a hand over his face and groans.

"I...I'm sorry." Loki whispers.

He feels bad for waking Thor up in the middle of the night. The God, however, only smiles. He takes Loki's hand and kisses it; his beard scratches lightly on the teenager's silky skin. Just like that, he forgets about everything that just happened.

Thor has that effect on him unfortunately. He's a huge ball of golden haired sunshine, going out of his way to make sure Loki is situated. If anything, he's the picture perfect example of someone's dream boyfriend/husband. But thinking of that makes Loki frown. He doesn't want Thor to be with anyone else but him. It's selfish, he knows, but at least he's admitting it to himself.

"Do not apologize." His smile is so bright. "You have not done anything worth apologizing for. It was beyond your control."

Loki nods. "Okay. Okay, you big oaf. Time to sleep once again." He looks at the alarm clock; it's Six O'clock on the dot. So, not in the middle of the night. "Well...yeah, no. It's Sunday. I deserve to sleep in."

"Then we shall sleep. I hope no more bad dreams invade your head as you slumber."

Ugh. Loki really needs to have some lessons with Thor about speaking like a normal person. On the one hand, hearing him speak like this, properly, makes him love it so much more. He can't help it.

After humming an affirmative response, Loki yawns. Thor takes him down with him in his arms; he's so strong and Loki feels so safe knowing that he's around. Closing his eyes, the last thing he thinks about is Erik. What would he say if he knew that his fiancé was sleeping with another man? Not like that!

****

Ever since waking up, Loki's been having deep thoughts about his dream. Well, his "Non-Dream". More like an unconscious conversation with an unknown Sorcerer who may or may not be trying to destroy humanity. He keeps going over the event in his head, playing out every scenario in case it's a trap. That's what it sounds like.

But why Greenwich Village? That place, Loki's sure that he's read something about it in a tome or something. He's never been though. That man from the dream could be one of the good guys, however, so it's at least worth investigating. 50/50 chance of possible betrayal, no harm done, yeah? Right.

Loki quietly takes a sip from his morning coffee, making sure to avoid any and all eye contact between Thor and Laufey. The man said to bring a trustworthy ally and, as much as he really likes Thor, this is a task best suited for someone else. Someone who isn't his father or Protector.

He takes out his cell phone and discreetly texts Tony, telling him to get the car ready. Loki gets anxious when his best friend doesn't answer right away, but he quickly unlocks his phone when it buzzes. Opening the messages, he nearly spits out his drink. Tony sent an image...of him and Steve, shirtless and laying in bed together. There's a message attached to it.

_**"Indisposed at the moment. Must I leave the comfort of a smoking hot blonde in my bed for some magical foolishness?"** _

Loki vehemently glares at his phone. He decides to play it a little dirty. His fingers jet across the keyboard, hitting every letter and character in fierce succession. Two can play at this game, but only one will win and Loki doesn't intend on losing at all.

_"I was visited by a man in my dreams last night. He basically said to either have you accompany me to a set destination or humanity will suffer as Ragnarok descends upon us. Your move, Stark."_

It's cheating, but he doesn't care. The fate of everything depends on getting to Greenwich Village soon. He needs Tony's help as he trusts him more than he trusts himself. As if on cue, his phone vibrates again. Loki smiles immediately.

_**"Be there in ten. You owe me."** _

Great. That's all set. Now, all that's needed is to get away from Thor. It's easy to get from Laufey. Just act aloof like a typical teenager. Works every time. But Thor's a God. He can sense bullshit from a mile away. Finishing his coffee, Loki stands and clears his throat.

"I gotta head out." He says casually. "Tony needs help giving Jarvis a bath. Stubborn dog."

"Hmm." Laufey just groans. He doesn't particularly hate Tony, but he doesn't really like him either. It's more of a tolerance. "Have fun."

He's almost in the clear. Almost to the door. Then, he hears Thor's chair scrape across the floor. As he expected, the big blonde man grabs his leather jacket and trails behind. He's grinning and for strange reasons it's making Loki sad. Thor's like a huge puppy dog, following him around and just happy.

"I shall take you there. I have not seen Jarvis in quite a while."

"No!" Loki realizes too late that he said it too quickly. "I mean, it's not really necessary. I can walk. You stay here. Keep father company. I'll be back soon."

"Loki, are you sure that--?"

"Bye, Thor!" The teen says as he goes through the front door. "Talk to you later!"

Frowning, Thor sits back at the table. What's the matter with Loki? Something doesn't add up here. He normally wouldn't decline Thor tagging along or anything like that. Laufey just stares from behind the newspaper, slightly amused. He hasn't tried to talk to Loki about the "Erik Situation" yet and that's troubling the God.

This animosity between father and son could have been avoided if only Laufey was honest with Loki from the beginning. Instead, he hid behind cowardice and hoped for...well, Thor's not entirely sure as to what Laufey was hoping for there, but his overall actions are inexcusable. You can't tell someone that you love them only to turn around and betray them. He guess it doesn't matter. He just knows that he'll never betray Loki. Ever.

"Did you really believe that half-assed story, Thor?" Laufey finally says after he takes off his reading glasses.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't be so naive. It's painfully obvious that my son isn't going to where he says he is."

Thor takes the offensive. "And how do you know this?"

"I just said it, Thunder God." Laufey winks, filling out a word in the word search. "He  _is_ my son. Though his lies have gotten sloppy the more time he spends around you."

"Loki wouldn't...he would not lie to me..."

"What makes you so sure of that? Why on earth would you think that's the case? Erik is Loki's betrothed, not you." Laufey's words don't hold any ill meaning behind them; Thor knows this. "He can lie to his heart's whim. If I were you, I'd follow behind, discreetly of course."

The God actually give it some thought before putting his jacket all the way on. "I will follow him, not because of distrust, but because he could be in danger. There are forces at play beyond our control."

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night, Thor." Laufey hums. "Watch over my son or I'll turn you into paste."

Thor smiles to himself as he heads for the door. "I am a God. You can do me no harm."

"A man can dream. A man can only dream..."

****

"You're a real piece of work, Laufeyson. What's up with that anyway? Why do you have your father's first name as your last name only to have it end in '-Son'?"

Driving the streets of New York City, Tony brings up an excellent point. Loki's already been briefed on the subject by his father a long time ago. He would've thought that someone as smart as Tony would understand why that's relevant.

"It's...complicated." He answers. "Simply put, it's sort of like leaving a legacy for your children in our world. It also shows who your father was. I believe it's called Icelandic here. I don't quite remember how it all works myself. If you want in depth details about it all, ask father. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to educate you."

"Yeah," Tony scoffs. "The mortal part of it anyway. He'll probably spin some stories about your ancestors or something. He still doesn't know that  _I know_ , does he?"

"He doesn't know I told you. I'm not sure what he'd do if he knew. He's always told me to hide myself, but that's what I've been doing since I was born, in a way. My lack of power causes me to seem normal. I think he resents me for not being like the family...and killing mother."

Tony stops at the red light, eyes hard and locked on Loki. He looks hurt, devastated for an odd reason. Loki's never seen him this way before. The atmosphere has changes and turned on it's axis as a deep chill runs down his spine. 

"Do not ever say that again. It's not your fault what happened to her. You never asked to be born. Your mom knew the risks and I'm not saying I blame her, but I  _am_ saying that she knew full well about what could happen during childbirth. So, I never want to hear you blame yourself for her death again, you hear me? I might have to bend you over my knee next time. Teach you a lesson or two."

And just like that, the atmosphere is back on track, heading right back to lighthearted. Tony makes Loki see parts of himself that he'd rather not visit, but when he does and acknowledges them, he starts feeling better. No one is a better friend than him.

There's surprisingly little traffic today which is great. Loki isn't complaining and he's pretty sure the guy next to him isn't either. They get to Greenwich Village in record time; fifteen minutes. Tony parks the car and they hop out, searching and looking around. That's when Loki realizes that the man gave him no address to go to.

"Where to, navigator? Your mystery friend give you directions to his house?"

Loki chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not exactly. He only said to get to this place, no address."

"You gotta be shittin me, Loki!" Tony threw his hands in the air. "I had to leave Steve alone, naked and in my bed for a wild goose chase? The things that kid can do with his mind--"

Whoa. Too much information.

"Okay, One: Don't. Just don't ever--I don't even wanna hear it. Two: The guy was pretty vague, okay? Sorcerers suck in that aspect. I almost got his name. Started with an 'S'."

Tony sighs, shaking his head with his hands on his hips. "Alright then. I'm doing this for you and for humanity. Let's track down a Sorcerer." He drags Loki by the hand and he begins to trudge down the street.

There was never any doubt about who Loki's best friend is. Tony has that effect on people. Well, just him. Everyone else can bite it. Dammit. Okay, everyone except himself and Steve. It seems like they're getting too friendly. It's good though, but Loki just doesn't know what Steve sees in Tony. Oh well.

The pair walk and walk for nearly thirty minutes. Loki can tell that Tony's determined to find this man. Himself? Not so much. He's ready to give up, but then there's a little buzzing in his head. It's familiar. Is it the Sorcerer?

He turns around and looks as the familiar feeling intensifies. Then, from his peripheral vision, he recognizes a motorcycle and the damned man on it. Man is quite a stretch, isn't it? Yeah, it's Thor and when he knows that he's discovered, he gets off the bike to walk across the street to Loki. Dammit.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asks. It's a stupid question.

Thor removes his glasses, bright blue eyes casting down a sad shadow. He's not happy. "I followed you. I had to make sure that you were okay. Your father suspected that you were--"

"Right." The boy hisses in interruption. "Father sent you. As if he cares."

"We are only worried about you..."

"You? I believe. Him? No. Never again. I'll never believe in him again." He exhales through his nostrils, holding out his hand for him to take; Tony still has his other hand. "You coming with us or are you going to report back to my father?"

He doesn't even know why he expected Thor to leave. The blonde smirks as he grasps his hand. As they walk. Loki fills him in on everything so far. He tells him of the conversation with the Sorcerer and why he asked Tony to travel with him. In hindsight, it would've been better to take Thor.

He has power. Tony does not. Though, the latter can read people better than anyone Loki knows. That's gotta be some kind of superpower. They round a corner and see a dilapidated townhouse. Loki looks at it; it was old, three stories. And then he feels it.

There's magic there. Pulling him. It chills his bones. Looking to Tony and Thor, he'd say that they can feel it too. But why Tony? Loki's feet move on their own, guiding him to the front door. Thor's by his side; Tony trails behind silently. Suddenly, an invisible force pushes them all inside at once. The door slams closed and they are engulfed into the darkness.

Loki feels a pair of hands on him, checking for injuries. He smiles in the dark, thankful that Thor is here with him. However, those same hands come down to cup on his buttocks, a hand on each cheek.

"Oh, hello there." It's Tony's voice. "So this is what your ass feels like. I gotta say, well done."

A hard smack rings loud in the air as Tony shrieks. Thor's warm hands find Loki and haul him up. Just as they stand, there's light. Loki's eyes go wide. The inside of the house doesn't reflect the outside. There's definitely magic at play here. Electricity, heat, furniture. It's all in this house. There's a grand staircase as well; it splits into two different paths. Behind that is a large window, round. It smells otherworldly in here. Different oils and fragrances.

Tony gets up pouting, touching a huge red mark on his face. He glares at Loki and that causes the other to blush at the recent memory. He takes a look around too, impressed with the quality of the place. He picks up a small ornament on a table and looks it over.

"Hello, Gentlemen. Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum."

The trio all look to the stairs. There's a man coming down who obviously wasn't there before. He's dressed nice, black suit vest on with a white dress shirt under it with the sleeves rolled up. His slacks and shoes are black as well. His hair is black with slivers of silver about, his beard too. Loki recognizes him right away. The man from his dreams.

Tony puts down the ornament quickly, pretending not to have noticed it. The man clasps his hands behind his back as he reaches the final step. Thor holds Loki tight, scowling at the man who only smiles in greeting.

"Hold, Thor. I mean Loki no harm." He says. "Greetings seem to be in order. I know all of you, but you all do not know me. Loki, you must've heard stories about, yes? In the tomes? From your father?"

No, way!

"You're the Sorcerer Supreme!" Loki gasps. He removes himself from Thor in order to stand in front of the man. "I love reading and listening to tales of your adventures! I can't believe that it's you..."

Tony lifts an eyebrow. "And who exactly are you? You some kind of creep?"

"Tony!"

The guy laughs and pats Loki's on the head. "It's alright to be suspicious. I tried to tell you my name, but you woke up. I'm Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, former neurosurgeon and current Sorcerer Supreme. Not for much longer though."

"How do you mean?" Thor interjects. "Help us understand."

"Very well." Stephen places his hand on the small of Loki's, guiding them to the sofas and loveseats. "Please, everyone, have a seat." When everyone is seated, he starts again. "Being Sorcerer Supreme is a major responsibility and it isn't one to be taken lightly. The title and it's power isn't given, it's earned. And being Sorcerer Supreme, I have a wide variety of magical abilities."

"Like changing your eye color..." Tony grumbles under his breath. He receives a playful tap by Loki.

"Not quite as miniscule I'm afraid. I'm talking about spells that can reach out to other dimensions. I have almost unlimited power.  _Almost_. I can also pass on my title to someone else." Stephen casually bites his lip in excitement. "To you, Loki."

His heart stops. His brain can't process any of this information, so he recaps as best as he can.

Stephen Strange, the current Sorcerer Supreme, is right here in his face. The man hasn't been seen or heard from in years. He's regarded as the most powerful Sorcerer in all of creation. He isn't the first Sorcerer Supreme, but he was thought to be the last. There were others before him; their powers were given to them by The Ancient One, a God that is seen as the very first God.

His likeness varies in the stories that are told. Some say he has the appearance of an elderly Tibetan man while others have him seen as a European woman with blonde hair. But it was this Ancient One that trained Stephen and bestowed upon him his gifts. Other details are vague, but it's believed that the Sorcerer once traveled to some place called The Dark Dimension to fight and stop an ancient evil entity, Dormammu, from taking apart the other realms.

Stephen's feats are incredible and is partially the reason why one side of him is amazed by magic. But then the words he said finally catch up to Loki, causing him to almost have a minor heart attack. He can't be serious! As if trying to stop Ragnarok isn't enough.

"No." Loki whispers. "I refuse. I...I just can't."

It's not the answer that Stephen was hoping for evidently. He sighs, resting his arms on his knees. So casual. "Then we are doomed. It wasn't I who was chosen, Loki. It was you and Thor. Alone, he won't defeat the evil that is coming. But with you and with my powers, you can stop this before it goes any further."

"This is too much! First a wedding, then Thor,  _then_ me discovering Ragnarok, now this!?" He turns to Stephen. "Let me ask you something. If you were me, wouldn't you feel the least bit overwhelmed?"

"I would." The man answers honestly. "But I would also know that it is my duty to fulfill the destiny that the Gods have laid out for me."

Loki shakes his head, laughing solemnly. "Why can't I pick my own destiny? The Gods are such jerks." He smiles at Thor. "Except you, Knucklehead. Especially you."

"You keep insulting me, Loki." Thor grins. "But Tony has informed me that it is just how you express your love for me."

Blushing, the green eyed boy turns a deadly glance to his friend. Tony scratches at his developing beard, eyes darting from the floor to the ceiling. After this is over, he's gonna have to strangle the shit outta Tony because seriously!? Thor's attractive, funny, strong, sexy...adorable, BUT that doesn't mean that he's in love with him....maybe?

He'll keep his thoughts to himself and only himself. Just seeing his smiling face is enough to make Loki change his mind. He doesn't want Thor to do this alone and lose. He won't put him through that. He looks Stephen in his eyes then.

"Disregard my earlier comments. I accept whatever you have to give me. If it helps keep the world safe, I'll do it."

The former doctor grins wholeheartedly, hugging Loki with the strength of a thousand men. Already he can see that this was a good and bad idea combined. He just has to wait it out.

****

Stephen had led the group into some kind of hidden chamber in his house. He said that he uses it to meditate, to check in on current events outside of the Sanctum Sanctorum. He's explained that he hasn't been out because certain people are looking for him. He doesn't say why, much to Loki's dismay.

In the chamber, Loki breaks away, looking at the various objects within behind the glass. He's like a kid in a candy shop with the way his face is pressed up on the display case. Tony snickers as he is unable to contain his laughter; he quietly snaps a picture for later. He quickly texts Steve to let him know that he'll be back shortly while Stephen approaches Loki.

"Is this The Cloak of Levitation? Like  _the_ cloak?"

He gazes longingly at a blood red cape. It's appeared in every story he's read about featuring the Sorcerer. As the name so obviously implies, it allows its wearer to fly without the need of magic spells.

"It is." Stephen confirms. "It has saved my life more times than I can count. If you look over here, I can show you the other artifacts that you will inherit."

Loki's eyes go wide. "That sounds fantastic. Show me more please!"

Stephen guides Loki to the left of the chamber, showing him the magical objects. They look upon an amulet resembling a squinting eye; The Eye of Agamotto. The Sorcerer tells him about it. About how it can block all types of evil magic. It also can potentially change the probability of certain outcomes.

The next object is The Book of The Vishanti. It's a powerful tome that's filled to the brim with white/light magic and how to combat dark magic. There's an entire chapter that actually has dark magic spells just in case. The book itself can also physically block negative magics.

Another artifact is The Orb of Agamotto. At first glance, it's a clear crystal ball. That's exactly what it is though, as Stephen tells Loki. It shows the Sorcerer wielding it the location of something. Also, on more than one occasion, Stephen confesses that he used The Orb as a portal to travel to places that aren't reachable by normal means. Loki doesn't pry for information when he doesn't elaborate further.

The very last object is just a sword's hilt and nothing more. There is no blade, but the man has said that there is one. It remains to be seen, Loki supposes.

After the small tour, Stephen leads the boy to the central part of the chamber. In the center is a pentagram with candles on each of the points. There is a huge mirror in front of it; the decoration on top resembles the symbol of The Eye.

"Stand in the center." Stephen says.

Loki complies, swiftly moving towards the center of the pentagram. Stephen stands in front of the mirror, back turned to everyone else. He puts his hand on the glass as he says words that seem incoherent to untrained ears.

Loki knows exactly what he's saying, but he's not sure what will happen. Thor stands with Tony on the sidelines. The teen just looks on skeptically until the doc starts speaking to the mirror in english. This whole thing is freaky and that's putting it lightly.

"Oh, Ancient One, I call upon you to bear witness to this magical ceremony concerning The Son Of Ragnarok, Loki Laufeyson, and I, Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange."

The candles blow out one by one as the elder Sorcerer speaks. Even Loki has to admit that this is a little freaky. Just when he thinks it can't get any weirder, an old Tibetan man's image appears in the mirror. Okay. So, he's a he. That's good information. However, it's still creepy as hell, but Loki can't stop fanboy-ing.

"You have summoned me, My Pupil." The Ancient One says fondly. "I shall bear witness to this ceremony in hope that our chosen will accept his destiny."

"I--I accept!" Loki says too eagerly. "I accept. I won't let you down. Or Earth. Or anything. I'll shut up."

"Then let it begin."

Everything happens quickly. Stephen begins the ritual or ceremony right away as The Ancient One watches from the mirror. The Sorcerer steps into the pentagram as well, placing a hand on Loki's forehead. Loki can feel the magical energy thrumming through the man's fingertips.

It's so awesome to be here, he thinks. Being able to meet his childhood idol in the flesh. He seems just as amazing as he read about when he was a kid. The boy's trip down memory lane comes to a halt when Stephen starts to speak again.

"Loki Laufeyson, Son of Ragnarok, do you accept the title as Sorcerer Supreme and the magical abilities that accompany said title?"

"Yes, I accept."

"And do you promise to protect the innocents from any malevolent force with your life?"

"I promise."

"Do you swear to use your abilities unselfishly, to only help makes things better, not worse?"

"I swear."

The Ancient One smiles from where he watches. "Then it is done."

As he says the words, energy shoots from Stephen's arm to his hand to Loki's head. His entire body is wracked with magic beyond his comprehension. Knowledge of events, past and present, buzz around in his mind. He feels as though his nerves are on fire, blasting apart through his form.

Soon after, Loki and Stephen are left stumbling; the Sorcerer feels drained, but satisfied about doing some good. Loki feels lightheaded, ready to just drop wherever he his. He doesn't though as Thor catches him before he hits the ground. Closing his eyes, Loki looks to the mirror for the last time to see The Ancient One smiling at him; he vanishes afterwards.

****

Thor had to pick Loki up and put him in Tony's car. He trailed behind them as the teen drove to Loki's house. Pulling up near the house, the boy woke up, almost vomiting on Tony's nice car. The shorter teen helped him out of the car and through the door, setting him on the couch.

Laufey was home, frantically asking questions about Loki's health. Tony, being the snarky smartass that he is, told the man, in over exaggerated detail, about the day's events. To say that Laufey was shocked and angry would be a massive understatement. He was more upset about the fact Thor knew that Tony knew about magic and Sorcery.

Everyone's voice was raised to the point where Loki had enough. He shouted at all of them to shut up and when he did, the curtains caught on fire. Laufey, thinking quickly, casted a spell to put out the flames. He sat on the couch with Loki, cradling the boy as comfort. He supposes that this is the closest he'll get to an actual apology. Laufey finally gets up, telling Loki about a party that must be thrown. All Sorcerers have one when their powers manifest.

Loki doesn't want one, but he doesn't say anything. His family and friends of the family will comment on how he hasn't gone through his Metamorphosis, only obtaining his powers from the Sorcerer Supreme. Not having to actually earn the title. Sometimes, his family can be so judgemental that it hurts.

Tony and Thor comfort Loki as Laufey goes to make out the invitations. Tony doesn't stay long though; Steve's waiting for him. Soon, it's just Loki and Thor, sitting side by side on the couch. He's curled up with his head on the God's lap. Thor's fingers find their way into Loki's hair, scratching lazily at the scalp. Loki thinks of something then and causes Thor's hand to hover in midair, unable to use it.

He just laughs as Thor looks at his hand in surprise. He tries to move it with his other hand, but finds out that he cannot. Going to Plan B, he uses his free hand to tickle Loki, breaking his hold on him. After pleading about his bladder, Thor relents in his attack. He soon regrets it as Loki makes a hand motion which makes Thor pick his nose.

****

"He has the power. You know what that means for us, don't you?"

"It means everything. Strange is out of the picture now. He's no use to us anymore."

"I can't believe he's found him. Do you think he taught him how to use it yet?"

"No, it's still early. We have two months now. Are you certain that we'll have it ready by then?"

"Less than that...if enough power is used. I'm not certain if we can hide this any longer. He might become suspicious."

"If you act as though you have something to hide, then he will be suspicious. Just go along with your routine, sweet talk him as often as you can. He'll never know...he'll never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who Doctor Strange is, look him up. Here, he's based on Benedict Cumberbatch's version in the upcoming movie. Look at the pictures. They're amazing!


	7. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki trains under Doctor Strange as he struggles to understand the secrets that his father has kept from him for many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proof read this one bit. (Lol) I just wanted it over and done with. (I'm so sorry.)

Watching Magic being performed by his father was always delightful as a child, but now that Loki has his own powers, everything seems better. He has knowledge of tens of thousands of spells. The only problem is that he doesn't exactly know how to use them. That's where Stephen Strange comes in. Laufey had offered Loki to train him, but the boy immediately declined, instead choosing the former Sorcerer Supreme as his mentor.

It's already been a week since his "magical promotion" and everyday after school, he'd have Thor drive them to the Sanctum Sanctorum. Despite giving Loki his title and abilities as Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen can still use the magic he learned before he held the title. His skills are indeed impressive; the level of concentration he holds, just magnificent.

The training began immediately on the first day. Stephen introduced him to the sword hilt from the first time he came there. Opening the case, he handed it to Loki, telling him to feel the magic within to forge the blade. He listened to his advice, concentrating hard. Before he knew it, light had started to shine from the hilt and formed a longsword of pure white magic.

Stephen explained that the sword is called Laevateinn. His very own creation, it took nearly two years to perfect. He never used it in battle, but he created it as a side project which has obviously succeeded.

He surprised Loki when he conjured a sword of his own, striking out at his student. The boy had little time to react, putting the sword out in front of him in defense. Stephen told him to be ready for anything, to never let his guard down as anyone can be a threat. He continued to be on the offensive, flourishing his sword against the teen as he encouraged him to fight back and embrace the magic.

Loki, inspired by his mentor's words, returned everything full force. In an impressive display of swordsmanship, Loki flicked his wrist up once more and caused Stephen's sword to fly away. It broke apart and evaporated when it touched the chamber's floors. The Sorcerer clapped slowly, clearly intrigued by what he just witnessed.

"Very impressive." He puts his hands on his hips. "Where ever did you learn skill such as that?"

The kid ceased magical concentration on Laevateinn causing the glowing blade to retreat back into the hilt. "In my household, you must be prepared for anything. My father taught me when I was younger."

"I see he has taught you well then."

"I suppose he has..."

Stephen clapped Loki on the shoulder before letting Loki understand the importance of being Sorcerer Supreme. He is expected to heed the call of The Ancient One whenever there's a threat to mankind; cosmic, natural, or supernatural. He also explains that while he's Sorcerer Supreme, no one else can be unless he dies or passes on his title.

There's so much for him to learn and while he's enthusiastic about finally being able to practice Magic, Loki knows that he'll be easily overwhelmed by most of the information. Sure, Laufey taught him about most things, but that was only in  _preparation_ and nothing else. However, if any more bombs are dropped on him, he just might destroy the world himself.

****

As Loki, Thor and Laufey sit at the dinner table eating their meal, his father attempts to make conversation. Loki can't really blame him, he's been actively avoiding him for some time now. He still hasn't gotten a real apology and perhaps, he thinks sadly, he'll never get one.

"How was your day? Did you cast some spells?" Laufey grins. He seems...excited actually. That's a new look for him.

Loki gives him a lopsided smile. "Uh, yeah. I did. I learned how to use White Magic today. Also got this thing." He raises his hand away from the table to summon Laevateinn in all it's glory. "I sparred with Mr. Strange today. I showed him...well, I showed him what you showed me."

Laufey's cold, steely eyes softened, watering slightly. He composed himself quickly, blinking away his tears. Just like him to realize when he's being "weak" in front of people. That's alright.

"I bet you gave him quite the thrashing." He cackles, clearing his throat. "So, I have all of the invitations to the party made out for next week. Since you have magic now, I could use your help redecorating."

"Actually," Loki cut in. "I've been meaning to talk to you about the party. I know I can't cancel it and that's fine, I wasn't going to."

"Oh? Well, that's good."

"However, I'm adding a few more people to the guest list."

Laufey's eyebrow goes up on it's own accord. "And who might these people be, Loki? I don't think you know other Sorcerers."

"You're right." Loki twirls his fingers, small sparkles littering the air around him. "I don't."

"Then who did you want to invite then?"

Laufey's voice is even, almost threatening. Thor stops chewing on his steak and looks at Loki. It seems they all know what the boy is about to say, especially his father. The other men just wait patiently until Loki opens his mouth again to speak.

"Three mortals. You already know Anthony. The other two are Psychics. They know everything about what's going on. I trust them as they are my friends."

"This is a travesty!" His father slams his hand on the table. "I refuse to allow them to take any part of this. It'll ruin tradition! How could you--"

"You never told me why I shouldn't at least allow my best friend to know about me." Loki nearly whispers. "He's the only person I trust besides Thor. Why can't I allow a mortal to know my world, Father? What are you hiding?"

Laufey's face pales. He snaps his mouth shut immediately, not looking into his son's eyes. This is exactly why he can't trust his father, he holds too many secrets. Well not anymore. Loki sighs heavily.

"The benefits of being Sorcerer Supreme, Father, is that I can literally force you to tell me without having to break a sweat. I can do that and more, but I want you to tell me on your own. Why did enforce that rule to me?"

The words that leave his father's mouth devastate Loki. "I guess you'll just have to force me then, Son."

Loki sniffles once then his eyes change color from green to pale blue. Laufey's eyes do the same; Loki's got him in some mind control hypnosis. Laufey looks like a robot with the way his eyes are slightly glazed over. Thor just looks on with undivided attention, worried.

"I shall ask you once more." Loki growls. "Why can't I allow a mortal to know who I am?"

"Because," Laufey drones. His voice is monotone. "Your mother was a human."

Loki's magical hold on his father dwindles, snapping almost instantly. So...he's done it again. The lies, the betrayal. It'll never end evidently. This new news of his mother isn't as painful as he though it'd be, but it still hurts. Laufey lied once again, for years! This was something that he could have told him when he was a small child.

This secrecy has to end and it has to end today. Loki grimaces from his seat; Thor touches his knee from under the table in comfort. It hardly has any effect this time. Laufey comes back to himself, hard scowl in place. Loki didn't want it to come to this, but it must happen.

"There." Laufey coldly grunts. "Now you know. But let me tell you more since we're on the matter. I met her in college, she wasn't like the other women around, Witch or Human. Simply beautiful, she was. Initially, she was just a fling, but we fell in love with each other. After she was pregnant with you, we married and I told her everything about Magic."

It's hard enough just looking away from Laufey. Loki actually has to hold back tears with the way his father speaks of his mother. He's never heard him talk about someone in a positive light for so long.

"She was so excited to have you and watch as you learn to become a Sorcerer like me. But then, when it was time for you to enter this world, everything changed. I should've warned her of the risks, of the pain. She reassured me that she could handle it, though and I believed her. She died right after you were born. My other half...my love died and left me with you. The one who killed her."

Thor frowns. "Laufey--"

"No, dammit! I'm done with this! The reason I never wanted you to reveal our secret was because I didn't want you to experience the same heartache as I did. Say, if you fell for some human and they died? How do you think I'd feel watching my only child go through that? That's why I set you up with Erik. That and...well I've already explained that to you."

"But I don't love him!"

"This isn't about love!" Laufey bellows. A vein becomes visible in his neck. "This is about your future! It's about marriage and security. Now, if you're done, I'd like the names if your guests for the party next week."

Wow. Has he no heart? No shame? Loki sighs heavily through his nose, abruptly standing to leave. Before he exits the room, Loki makes a fist, having only his pinky and index finger sticking out. The table shakes and everything, food and utensils, get thrown in the air; left hovering. Thor jumps up from his chair as words burn and form themselves onto the table.

Loki sneers towards his father. "Unless you thaw out your icy exterior, no one will ever love you again...including myself."

As he leaves the kitchen, the items circling the air drop down to the floor. The noise is loud enough to alert anyone that might have been sleeping. Thor and Laufey flinch and look to the table, scorched letters glowing.

Charles Xavier

Steve Rogers

Anthony Stark

****

"Again!"

Loki obeys Stephen's instructions, making another series of hand motions to cast a large fireball. He holds it before tossing it at one of the test dummies his mentor had set up. Before it could hit its intended target, Loki closes his thumb and index finger together. This causes the fireball to split apart and hit two additional dummies.

The action leaves angrier than how he was last night. The things Laufey said...they were so cruel. He acts as though he was only doing it all for his son's sake, but Loki isn't fooled. He meant what he said though, he'd never love his father again until he changes his ways.

Some would see this as being childish, but honestly, those people can't judge. They probably have no idea what it's like to be constantly lied to and in such a short time frame as well. He's done with the bullshit though. Doctor Strange gives out applause, admiring Loki's mastery of basic fireball spells.

"You've gotten quite proficient at this. A little more time and you might be able to tear apart everything in your path."

"Thanks..." Loki rolls his neck and flexes his fingers. "I'm ready to go again. Let's try a different element. Lightning perhaps?"

"Wait just a moment, Loki. What's gotten into you today? You seem...different." Stephen smooths Loki's hair back. "Has something happened in your household?"

"Yes, and I'd rather not talk about it. Let's get back to business, shall we?"

Without any more interruptions, Loki uses a repair spell to fix the dummies. He primes his hand to shoot a stream of lightning, but as the bolt is just about to reach it's destination, it disappears completely. He turns around to see Stephen's own hand outstretched. He looks angry, bordering on disappointed. Grabbing Loki's arm, the elder Sorcerer speaks in a calm and even tone.

"This erratic behavior is unacceptable." Just hearing his authoritative voice makes Loki stand down. "Your training today will cease unless we address this sudden behavior problem."

"It's of no importance. I want to continue..."

"Your attitude has an effect on how you cast. If ever you go into battle angry, an enemy could take advantage. Let go."

Loki inadvertently lashes out. He yells in anger and that makes the ground tremble. Thor gets up from his spot to embrace his one true friend. He's terrified; he doesn't quite understand what's going on, but he knows that Loki is upset.

His job is to protect him, even if it means from himself. He remembers the first day that they met, how standoffish the boy was at first...until he kissed him. Thor grabs Loki's head and bends down to kiss him. The ground ceases to shake and everything becomes calm again.

_**"Never forget that I am here..."** _

The telepathy between them feels almost foreign now. They haven't spoken like this in a long time now. Even stranger still, Thor kissed him. Loki finds it only mildly hilarious that even though he's engaged to Erik, he's been kissing and sleeping next to the Thunder God for quite some time.

Erik would be furious, but in all honesty, Loki could care less. He's not happy with everything that's been happening, but he knows Thor has his back for as long as he lives. Pouting, Loki separates from his God to talks to a stunned Stephen. The Sorcerer holds his hands behind his back, listening intently.

"My father has constantly lied to me over the last month." Loki solemnly bites his lip. "I've been hurt over and over again. I've been forcefully betrothed to a man I don't love. I've had several different revelations shoved down my throat within such a short time. I'm sick of this. I want nothing more than to practice my magic, find this Sorcerer and end this. Can...can we continue now?"

By the time Loki stops talking, tears stream down his face. His nerves are wracked; Thor just holds his hand in comfort. Making him happy--or even calm--brings joy to his immortal heart. He can't bear to see Loki in distress...he cares too much.  _Much_ too much. This strange feeling in his stomach comes back again in full waves. What does this mean...?

Stephen exhales. He's taken a liking to Loki and would very much love for this entire Ragnarok event to subside. He knows far too much about it and he hates to keep such important information from his apprentice, but everything must be set in order. Without the light, there can be no darkness. A darkness that threatens to destroy everything in existence. Loki mustn't know until the time comes.

"Okay." Stephen smiles. "We will continue your training." He wiggles his fingers once and more test dummies appear. "You said something of lightning, correct?"

"Yeah--Yes, I did."

"Let's give it a go, yeah?"

****

Loki never thought training could be so damned fun! Shooting spells and blocking against dark magic isn't as challenging as Laufey had described. But then again, Laufey's word is worth shit. Thor's been a major help, being there to support him every step of the way.

There's still so much to learn, however. He can't just become a master of Sorcery within a five minute montage. Oh, how he wishes that was the case. As it is, he's currently stuck in Stephen's chamber casting stupid and mundane spells. Thor and the Sorcerer had left him to his own devices.

Mistake on them.

Loki, bored out of his mind, quits his meditation early to browse around through the chamber. Bookcases are off in the corner, withered tomes with cobwebs about. While Doctor Strange hasn't said anything about the books being accessible, he also didn't forbid him to take a look. So that's exactly what he does.

Upon touching a random tome, he feels the magic coursing from the book into his body. It's powerful, to say the least. He chances a look around to check if Stephen is back and watching. When he doesn't see him, Loki opens the book up, eyebrows scrunched together. The words...he understands them, but at the very same time, he doesn't.

He continues to read the weird tome as he walks back to the center of the chamber. The words are glowing, sort of like how almost everything magic glows these days. He doesn't recognize the words' meaning, but he knows them. It's all so tempting to just read it aloud. His conscious decides to throw itself from a window.

"Raeul Celui, Kostmn."

Loki says the words aloud. At first, nothing happens, but on repeating the phrase again, storm clouds are formed overhead. Lightning strikes and thunder sounds, freaking out the young Sorcerer. It starts to rain in heavy torrents and it begins to make many puddles on the floor.

Panicking, Loki swiftly turns the pages to find a counterspell. The water is spreading fast, pooling around his knees. How on earth did it get so high already!? He finally gets to another page, reading a new phrase aloud.

"Kiyas, Ansla. Tjerik Seuyes Niikle."

And that only makes it worse. Wind blows harshly, throwing Loki into the water. By this time, it's already reached past his head. He can't feel the ground anymore and that's extremely troubling. The tome is left floating away with Loki attempting to doggy paddle to it; he's never been a good swimmer.

Getting to the book, Loki finds that the pages are miraculously unharmed and in immaculate condition. Stupid weird magic. It's getting harder and harder to stay afloat as time passes. He recites one last phrase in hopes that it'll end this dumb nightmare.

"Jveei Faerh, Noine--Fr--!"

He becomes submerged as he speaks the final word, yelling into the water. Loki's convinced that this is how it'll end. With him drowning himself in a magical accident. That's how he'll be remembered. Sad to say really. Fear gets replaced with relief as the water starts draining away. Soon enough, he's on his back and staring at the ceiling above, tome in his grasp.

He did it! He freaking did it! That was the best and worst situation Loki's gotten himself in ever. He laughs out loud, proud of his victory. It's cut short when he hears a man clear his throat. Looking up, Loki sees Stephen standing on top of the stairs with Thor, worried expression on both of their faces.

Shit.

****

Loki told Tony all about it. About how he literally pulled a Sorcerer's Apprentice on Strange. Tony wouldn't let it go, calling his best friend "Mickey Mouse" because of the one scene in the movie Fantasia in which Mickey portrays a lowly apprentice of a powerful Sorcerer.

In that scene, he ends up using a magic hat once his mentor leaves and inadvertently causes destruction all around. In the end, the Sorcerer comes to the rescue to save his apprentice only to scold him afterwards for his curiosity. Crazy scene, that one. Very memorable too.

Doctor Strange didn't do much scolding though. In fact, he congratulated him on his curiosity. He did give him advice right after though. He told him to always trust his instincts, to always center himself when faced with a seemingly unwinnable situation.

So that's what he's doing right now: Talking with Erik outside of his home. Just laying everything out on the table. Loki sighs, feeling as if he's going to burst if he doesn't get this off his chest. No amount of preparation could help with this. Like zero. None. At all.

"You've called me so suddenly, Loki. I thought you were involved in some sort of accident. I'm glad that you're okay." Erik smiles. It's one of the charming ones.

"Yeah," Loki returns the favor. "Everything's fine. I'm still coming to grips with this...magic. It's harder than it looks to be honest."

"Yes, it's very odd to deal with at first, but you will grow into your abilities. I'm so proud of you, by the way. I'm going to be marrying the newest Sorcerer Supreme. That'll make others think twice."

The young man groans a little too loud. "I have to tell you something. Something important, Erik."

Erik frowns. "Alright...sure. You can tell me anything."

(No, I can't.)

"I...We've known each other for a while now. You're a great friend to me and you're a wonderful gentleman, but I can't hold on to this any longer..."

"Tell me." Erik whispers as he gently touches Loki's cheek. "Tell me everything."

"I don't want to marry you." He doesn't sugarcoat it either. He takes Erik's silence as his cue to go on. "I'm too young and I know that it'll leave House Laufey and House Lehnsherr un-united, but surely this'll work out for the best. All you have to is--"

"I'm not canceling this engagement." Erik's voice is raspy and his face is stoic. He bends down to forcefully place a kiss on Loki who's too stunned to reject him. "You must be mad if you think that I'll let you go so easily."

"Erik? What are you talking about?"

"You're so beautiful, Loki. So fair, so pure. Just forget about it okay, Love?" He kisses his fiancé on the forehead before stepping away from the townhouse. "I'll call you in a few days. I'm headed out of the city, but I'll be back for your party. Farewell,  _liebling_."

Erik vanishes from sight immediately after saying goodbye. Loki just sinks down in the front step without a word. He touches his lips; they don't tingle like they do with...with Thor. Why is that? He doesn't want to figure it out.

Shaking his head, Loki hauls himself from the ground to head inside. He closes the door behind him and sees Thor's smiling face on the couch. Stephen's previous words flit around in his mind like howling dogs. The message is clear as day.

_Trust no one, not even me. There's an evil waiting for the perfect time to strike and you need to be prepared because that evil may be someone you know. Someone except Thor. So, I rephrase. Trust no one...except Thor..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter involves a death...you've been warned.


	8. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins as Loki bemoans his current predicament.

"Are you able to attend the party tonight?"

Loki decided to stay after school because he hasn't really talked to Jean in a while. She's prettier than ever; her hair color became more defined, almost burgundy. He has a strong suspension that her and Charles are...intimate, but he can be wrong.

They don't seem like a couple though. In all actuality, the same can be said about Tony and Steve. They're the polar opposites of each other. Tony has a foul mouth while Steve abhors swearing. It's like his mindset is stuck in the "Good Ole Days" or something.

Loki's kind of happy he gets to spend time with his teacher, as strange as it may sound. She says that she can relate to him, but he doesn't see how. Jean is a good woman, not chained down by other men for her remarkable abilities. It's amazing come to think of it. Had he not been chosen, he's sure that Stephen would've picked her to be Sorcerer Supreme. Seems likely as she was among the list of thousands of people with the potential.

That's what irks him about this whole thing. There will be hundreds of guests at this party, more than he'd like and they'll all gossip about his alleged title. Loki never once liked talking to his family; they've never gotten along. He's just too normal...or maybe it's because he openly mocks them to their face. Either or.

Jean smiles, flipping her long, flowing locks. "Of course I am. Your father has personally invited me. Is the party still being held at your house?"

"No, actually. It's going to be held at a friend of the family's estate just a few minutes out of town. I'll...I'll make sure that Laufey notifies you."

"First name basis with your father?" Jean giggles.

"No. It's complicated."

Loki almost forgets that Thor is literally next to him. He also screams, but manages to calm himself down. The big blonde is holding his backpack for him like the unbelievable gentleman that he is. Gods...without Thor around, he'd probably go insane and blow up the world.

He caught Jane Foster sniffing around Thor again today. It was pathetic. She batted her lashes about like some damn damsel in distress. Repulsive. So, he knowingly and willingly--as well as silently--casted a spell on her to make her think she was on fire. It was hilarious watching Jane run down the hallway, taking her clothes off and rolling on the floor. Thor had quirked his eyebrow at him at the time, but he just grinned. Tony couldn't help but to shake his head.

Loki is pulled out of his thoughts by Jean's smooth hand on his. She feels weird. This whole affection thing from her feels weird. Ugh. Dudes only. He's not that rude to say it though, especially to a well respected woman such as herself.

"If you ever need anything," Jean smiles. "I'm here for you. Same as Charles. We can help you."

He's not entirely sure as to what she's talking about, but Loki's going to go out on a limb and say that she's just being supportive. He nods, humming in the affirmative. He takes Thor's hand and they walk out of the classroom, waving and saying their goodbyes.

****

The next spear of light almost impaled Stephen to the man's delight. Loki, terrified, goes up to him, apologizing fiercely. The elder Sorcerer only compliments and congratulates him for simply following instructions. Though he makes it a hilarious point to tell Loki that his aim was a bit off.

As usual, Thor sits in the corner, reading his red, nameless book. He doesn't tell Loki what it is and the boy doesn't know why. He said he'd never keep secrets from him so why the secrecy with that damned book? There's a hand on his shoulder; it's Doctor Strange. He grins, calling out to Thor.

"Thor," He says. "This is my own curiosity talking, but I've never seen you use your own abilities. May I see them?"

The green eyed boy laughs. "I have. He caused a lightning storm to happen, right in front of me, on a perfectly sunny afternoon. Trust me, you don't want to see that."

"It's kind of like how I didn't want to see you drowning by raindrops enhanced by magic. Maybe it's just me." Stephen winks to emphasize his joke.

Thor has the audacity to laugh; he snaps his mouth shut after Loki gives him an evil, but loving, stare. Loving? No...yes...no? Yes. Yes for no? No. Loki's feelings can't get in the way right now. Friendly banter comes first. Always. It's a necessity for him.

"Yeah, well it was caused by the misinformation of a certain aging Sorcerer, so I'm not at fault."

Thor chuckles, setting down his book. Loki wishes to see it's contents. "What do you wish to see, Strange? I have many talents."

_"I bet you do..."_

Not that it matters...but Loki inadvertently called on the telepathic connection he shares with Thor. His private thought turned into a not-so-private once it reached Thor's mind. It's almost laughable how red Thor's face becomes, but Loki doesn't laugh because his face shares the same coloring.

Thor's been here in earth long enough to know most of the lingo. Hell, Tony taught him most of it. That was an embarrassing week indeed. The other students found it funny; Loki didn't. He wanted to bury his head in magical sand and stay hidden for millions of years. Then he remembered that earth probably doesn't have that long to live because of Ragnarok. Stupid Ragnarok.

"I have an idea, actually." Stephen gasps. "A very,  _very_ brilliant idea."

This isn't good. Loki laughs nervously. "I don't like where this is going. Underneath all of that sophistication, there's a real dark entity living up there, isn't it?"

Bad choice of words. However, Stephen pays it no mind. Almost as if he didn't hear that part. Good. Loki can't get his very important advice out of his head. No one should be trusted, except Thor. Why? He's not worried about Thor betraying him because that'll never happen. Tony and Steve either...Laufey's an ass, but he wouldn't try to screw up the world. He also doesn't see Erik going all out for world domination either.

"I want to see a demonstration." Stephen smiles, clasping his hands together. "A spar, if you will."

Thor grins. He looks like a real old timey gladiator and it's just soooo hot! "You wish to spar with me? That can be arranged. I must warn you, even I am not fully aware of my own strength."

"Not with me."

The confused look on Thor's face spreads to Loki in seconds. There's only the three of them there. If not Stephen, then who--oh. For all of these powers it's a damn shame that he lacks basic foresight. Gods, why? This is completely unfair.

Even if he did want to fight Thor, he knows that it's physically impossible for him to lay a hand on him. They always take extra care, going to certain lengths to not injure or harm the other. Just thinking about it is making Loki's palms sweaty. Looking at Thor, he can see that he's feeling the same.

"I won't do it." Loki protests. "I won't spar with Thor."

"And I shall never lay a finger on Loki, even if it is only a spar."

Stephen shakes his head. "You two always see each other as allies. I'm only curious to know what it would be like if, for once, you saw each other as enemies. A God versus Sorcerer Supreme. Sounds fun, does it not?"

Loki hisses through his teeth. "It sounds cataclysmic. Are you positive this place can contain our powers  _if_ we decided to fight?"

"Indeed it would. Everything around you is protected by magic. Very strong magic. Just think of this as another phase in your training."

Red flags are definitely waving around in Loki's head right now. This whole thing doesn't make sense! Stephen wants them to fight? Why? So many questions to answers he'll never get these days. Unbelievable. Thor looks down uncomfortably at his hands, lightning sparkling between them. His eyes take on the same color they did on the first day they met.

He doesn't even look like himself right now. Godly. That's the only word to describe it. The lightning continues to flicker in his hands as he speaks, tone monotonous and voice slightly distorted. Something is wrong here. Loki can practically feel the tension in the air; it's so thick that you could cut it.

"If it will help aid Loki in his training, then I will spar with him."

Fuck.

Why...?

"Excellent!" Stephen teleports to the top of the stairs to watch from a distance. It makes Loki frown. Why is he up there? "You may begin."

The chamber's pretty large, very spacious. Seeing Thor's first burst of lightning was easy. Dodging it was easier; he uses his hands to conjure. However, when he sees that Loki is easily maneuvering around his attacks, he changes tactics drastically.

Lightning bolts flash out from seemingly nowhere, catching the young Sorcerer off guard. His personal shield is draining and he doesn't have enough magic in his reserves to maintain it. It dawns in him then that Thor is using his magic without hand motions, just emotion. It scares him because his attacks are too violent.

He's not ready to be on the offensive just yet. Hurting Thor isn't on the top of his list, he'd rather toy with him around for a while until he becomes exhausted. After five minutes of narrowly dodging every single spell that's thrown at him, Loki thinks that his plan is a shitty one. Gods can't get tired. Well, they can, but he doesn't know the extent.

There's no words as he tries to stay alive. He's afraid for his life because Thor looks like a wild animal now. All that's missing is the foaming of the mouth. This sudden change in behavior has Loki questioning Thor's loyalty. This side of him...it's unlike anything he's ever seen. After getting close enough to his prey, Thor swipes his hand out, nails extended.

Loki manages to react quickly without the need of The Eye of Agamotto. He moves his head backwards, getting knicked in the cheek. This is crazy. He has a brief moment of peace when he hops up to stand on the back wall. He touches his cheek only to find that he's bleeding. Thor hurt him. He broke his vow, but there's more to this.

Hopping back down, Loki stares into Thor's glowing purplish blue eyes. The kind and gentle God from an hour ago is not there. Just a feral beast with no control. It saddens Loki; he doesn't want to fight him, but what other choice does he have? His life is in danger. So, if Thor wants a fight, he'll give him one while trying to save his mind at the same time.

Summoning Laevateinn, Loki's posture changes from unsure to confident. There's ambient magic in the air, he can feel it. It must mean something. He can use the residue to boost his own to help his friend. Thor takes a step forward.

"Are you prepared, Son of Ragnarok?"

That's new.

He points his sword at Thor, smirking. "Never thought of you as the type to give out nicknames. Get ready, You Big Oaf. I'm going to save you from yourself."

The muscle bound blonde returns the smirk, dashing out full force. Just as he's within centimeters of ripping out Loki's heart, the boy teleports behind him. He strikes out, raising the sword over his head. Thor's quicker, stopping the blade midair. He slams his palm flat into Loki's chest and the boy gets sent flying into the bookcase, destroying it completely.

It's not over though as Loki manages to use White Magic to ensnare the Thunder God's wrists. He squeezes his hand into a fist and that in turn makes the bonds tighter. Thor struggles and that gives the young man a chance to fight back. Using a trick he taught himself, he severs the ethereal tether on Thor's left wrist with Laevateinn.

This action causes a chain reaction in which the bonds explode in a shockwave of powerful magic. Loki has to shield himself from the blast, but he's knocked down once again. It's all quiet after the explosion. He peaks up at Stephen; he's still watching with undivided attention. He has little time to react when Thor grabs him by the throat, picking him up off the ground.

Loki claws away at Thor's hands, arms and wrists. Nothing seems to be working. He can feel the life being drained away from him slowly. The starts seeing spots as he tries to reason with Thor. This isn't him. It's someone else.  _Something_ else. His feet dangle in the air; he doesn't think about casting quick spells for his defense.

"Thor..." Loki croaks. His windpipe is slowly being crushed. "Thor...please...it's me...Loki..."

The blonde says nothing. He only sneers as he watches the boy struggle. Loki can't go on like this. No amount of pleading can help with this situation. His whole body is becoming numb. It's effecting his ability to cast as he can't feel his fingers. The scariest thing is that he can hear two different conversations in his head, both voiced by Thor. He wants to let the boy go on one hand, but on the other, he wants to kill him.

There's hope yet for him when Thor comes back to himself, bright blue eyes flickering to normal. Horrified, he drops Loki haphazardly on the ground. The boy coughs heavily, gasping for air in deep puffs. Stephen comes down from where he stood, conjuring a bottle of water. He comforts him, staring up at Thor in surprise. When he attempts to comfort him as well, Loki recoils, only to regret it immediately after. He's too shaken up to even look at his Protector.

Thor takes of in a sprint, dashing out of the chamber. From Loki's point of view, he could see that Thor quickly snatched up the red book from earlier. This is connected somehow. He just needs more information. Starting with Doctor Strange.

****

"Tell me what happened. Now." Loki growls.

He's in the living room of the Sanctum Sanctorum with Stephen. The Sorcerer looks guilty. Great. He should be because there's bullshit going on, but he has all of the puzzle pieces. Something clearly went wrong...or right. This is exactly why he needs to know the truth.

"Alright." Stephen sighs. "Here it goes. The day you nearly drowned yourself, Thor came to me for help. He has amnesia of some kind, can't remember what happened prior to being dumped in that field. I gave him...a book."

"What kind of book."

"It's ancient. Forged by The Ancient One. It describes the Gods above, by name, by gender, by title. Every single God is recorded in that book. Twelve in total. I gave that book to him in hopes that he would rediscover who he really is."

"Rediscover..." Loki repeats. "Did he ever...did he ever find his name? Did he ever tell you about what he found?"

Stephen rests his hands on his knees. "No. He's kept it to himself. So, don't you want to know what--"

"Yes." The boy's scowl is back full force. "I want to know exactly what happened in there. Thor tried to  _kill_  me. He wasn't sparring. What did you do to him?"

"I only _temporarily_ made a glimpse of his memories come back to him. It's not easy, but I managed to do it. What you saw, Loki, was Thor...the  _real_ Thor...before the fall."

No.

No.

No, it's not possible. Thor's kind and loving and  _good_. He's not a damn sadistic God. That's not him at all. Stephen has to be mistaken. Thor...he can't...he couldn't do anything like that. It has to be a test or something. One of Stephens complex tests. That's what it's gotta be!

The Sorcerer shakes his head in the negative, as if he could read his pupil's mind. There's no reason for him to lie about something this huge though. Stephen is a lot of thing, but a liar is none of them. He always tells the truth, no matter how painful or hilarious it is. And Loki finds it just a tad hard to stay mad at him.

He knows where Thor is though. His mind is racing terribly, broadcasting every negative emotion about himself as he sits alone in the boy's bedroom. Loki just wants to reach out and touch him, comfort him like he always does. Just make him feel better...but he's still afraid. He needs to think for a second, but his overwhelming need to be next to the God consumes him.

Loki stands, throwing on his leather jacket. "I'll have a word with him. Are you coming to my party tonight? I'm sure father would love to met the man who stole his son away."

Stephen laughs as he envelopes Loki in a warm hug. It's funny really. He sees Stephen as a better father than his own. "I'm afraid that I'll have to miss it. Just be careful. Even without my title, I fear that I sense a dark presence coming tonight. Keep your friends close. Good luck."

****

This feeling...it hurts so bad. It's so unfamiliar. There's deep pain in his chest, a strange thumping sound that's beating too fast. Thor is upset with himself. He failed at his job. His only job was to protect Loki at all costs. Now it seems that he'll have to protect him from himself.

Running away doesn't seem like such a good idea. He barely knows anyone, but then again, he could just drive his bike far away from here to keep Loki safe. He can...he can do this. The boy has power...he's being taught by a good man. It's for the best. His session of self loathing stops when Loki enters the room. Thor attempts to stand up, but Loki puts a spell on him to sit back down; he joins him.

"I..." Thor whispers after several silent minutes. "There is nothing I can do or say that can make this better. I am so very sorry."

Loki just stares forward. "What did you find in that book, Thor? Tell me about how you used to be..."

"I wish I never opened that dreaded tome." Thor growls to himself. "It describes me as...as a tyrant. A battle hungry God with no regard for mortal life. My tastes were going down to earth to...fornicate with mortal men and women for amusement. I am a monster."

The boy's magical hold on him fades. Instead, he rests his head on the God's shoulder. Thor instinctively wraps an arm around Loki. The bad feelings are dissolving away, being replaced with warm and happy ones. This closeness...it feels amazing. He never wants this feeling to end.

"You're not a monster. Not anymore that is. When you fell, you changed. Maybe it was because you  _wanted_ to change. Who you are now is completely different from who you were then. You're amazing, Thor, and I...I think I...might..."

Thor casts his eyes down, bright blue eyes staring into deep green ones. "What is it?"

"I...was just going to say that I..." He puts his head down and smiles weakly. "Just going to say that I need you here so we can save the world."

Laufey appears in the doorway, turning in the big light. He's dressed in a very nice and very expensive tuxedo. He's carrying the traditional robes that Loki must wear tonight. Ugh. He looks impatient and almost stunned to see Thor and his son so close together.

"We must be going soon." He says as he sits the robes on Loki's dresser. "Thor, I bought you a nice suit. Just your size. Come try it on."

"Aye."

Laufey's face is stoic as he and Loki stare at each other. Thor has already gone out of the room so he misses the short exchange. Good on him. Father and son continue their little stare down until Laufey speaks.

"Get ready to leave."

With that, he's gone. Loki lets out a breath that he didn't know he held in. This animosity between them is unhealthy, but it's just further proving his point: Laufey is too proud to admit his mistakes and shortcomings. Like father like son, right? Getting up, Loki takes a look at the robes before rolling his eyes in annoyance.

****

The estate is beautiful as it is enormous. Mr. Frank DeFaer of House DeFaer is known for hosting parties at his estate for his peers. Loki's just impressed with the decor. It's amazing; golds and silvers and reds and blues. A little green could really spruce things up though.

As of right now, he's sitting at a vanity in one of Mr. DeFaer's suites, eyes casted anywhere but the mirror. His father is behind him fixing his hair, braiding certain parts. It's done in relative silence, just like most of their interactions these days. The robe is more comfortable than he imagined though and he considers that a win.

The brush Laufey is using is soft; it combs through his hair so delicately. He hasn't done this to his hair in a very long time. Since he was ten to be exact. The good days, the golden years. They seem so distant now. These memories of how he used to make halo shaped cookies with magic. Or when he removed the bad dreams from his head when he had a nightmare.

Loki misses that side of his father. Not this raving sociopath who would rather have his offspring married off to the highest bidder. He chances a look in the mirror to see Laufey doing the same. He looks tired, but mostly embarrassed.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Laufey laughs. "I am. This will be an amazing night that you'll never forget."

"So, we're back to being cordial to one another?" Loki grunts as Laufey ties a braid too tight. "Ouch..."

"Why can't you ever be happy? Why mope around all the time? You finally have your powers  _and_ the title of Sorcerer Supreme. You've earned this."

"I didn't  _earn_ anything!" Loki vehemently raises his voice. "Stephen made it clear that my Metamorphosis would never happen so he gave me his title to combat whatever darkness awaits. And I definitely can't be happy when I'm forced to be married to Erik!"

"We won't go through this again--"

"We might as well! I just want to know, because I'm curious, do you really love me, Father? All those years of you silently pushing me away...do you even care anymore!?"

"Never doubt my love for you!" Laufey bellows back. He stops brushing and braiding. "I've loved you ever since your mother gave birth to you. But--"

Loki stands. "There should be no 'buts' when it comes to your child's love. I just want to be happy, Father! Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why...? Why keep all of these secrets from me? I just...I just want to understand so I can maybe forgive you for the hurt you've do haphazardly caused me."

"I...I'm not...It's not simple. All I can say is...I don't even know what to say..." Laufey looks longingly at his son, but the boy shakes his head.

"You know what's really funny? This betrothed thing that you've got going on has been around for years right? And Erik and I have never felt anything more than friendship towards each other. However, Thor comes in so suddenly and even I think I'm falling in love with him. Pathetic, isn't it?"

The sudden revelation shocks the both of them. Loki more so than Laufey because what the hell? In love? With Thor? That's...crazy...but it's not. So much chemistry between them. So much time has passed. The kisses--Oh Gods--and the long touches. The hand holding. The snuggles in the same bed. It's been there this whole time.

Loki loves Thor. That's just it. Plain and simple. No questions asked about it. That's who he truly wants to be with. Not Erik. But could Thor accept this? Like he's thought about before, the man is a God and would probably leave him when it's all over...but what about before that? Now that he knows about how the God used to be, Loki's not so worried.

Just then, the door opens and it's Steve and Tony, dressed very nicely for the occasion. Well, Steve is. Tony's just wearing a dress shirt with jeans and sneakers. So much for fancy. Behind them is Lord DeFaer's butler. He seems troubled.

"Excuse me, Sirs," The balding man says. "But these two... _gentlemen_ claim fealty to you. Shall I get security?"

"No!" Loki chuckles. "No, that won't be necessary. They're my friends. Thank you."

Tony grins triumphantly. "Yeah, Baldy. Scoot on out of here."

The butler bows politely before exiting the room. Tony mocks the poor man behind his back and is hit in the head by Steve for his childish behavior. Loki laughs, but he can tell that Laufey isn't particularly pleased with the way things are right now.

"Hello, Mr....Laufey?"

Steve puts his hand out for Laufey to shake. Instead, the Sorcerer only keeps his hands behind his back. He glares at the two teenagers until Steve retracts his hand. The atmosphere becomes extremely awkward as the silence stretches on. It's Tony who, obviously, breaks it.

"Did we interrupt something here or...?"

"No." Loki deadpans. "Father was just getting me ready. How's everything downstairs? Is Thor okay? Is Erik here? Did Jean and Charles arrive together?"

"Enough with the goddamn questions." Tony flinched when Laufey gave him a warning look. "Sorry. Thor's fine. I introduced him to tint sandwiches. He's goin nuts right now. Erik is talking to some snooty lady who gave me the side-eye. And Jean and Charles did come together. Arrive together--you know what I mean."

"They aren't dating, you know." Steve snickers. "Just friends. Jean's in a relationship with some normal guy named Scott. Charles doesn't talk too much about who he's seeing. It's definitely a guy though. You guys are rediculous."

Tony grabs Steve's head to plant a big one right on his lips. "You like rediculous, Baby."

"That I do."

"Gods..." Loki fake vomits. "If you're done with this disgusting exchange of saliva, could one of you please tell me why you're here?"

"Just came to say good luck. Doesn't matter if it's magical or not, a party is still a party. At the end of the night, appearances are  _everything_. I should know. I'm rich. Well, Daddy Dearest is. Whatever. You get the point."

Loki hugs his friends. "I do get it. Thank you. Have fun tonight. Don't drink too much."

"I agree with Loki, Tony."

"Shut up your face, Blondie."

Separating, Tony and Steve leave. Loki inhales and exhales heavily through his nose before facing his father again. Guilt is written all over his face, but Loki isn't fooled. This man has probably never felt a single thing in his life, manipulating people with faux emotions.

Perhaps it's genuine. Maybe he's finally learned the error of his ways. That's too much to ask for though. Not even Loki can get everything he wants. Laufey does the wrong things for the right reasons and he doesn't see or doesn't care how it effects his child.

"I have nothing more to say, Father. I'm just so tired of fighting with you. So, yeah, you win. Congratulations. You've given your Seventeen Year Old son to a man he doesn't love.  _Mother_ would be so proud."

Laufey angrily wipes at the tears that threaten to leave his eyes. Loki may not have matured into the man he wanted him to be, but he's grown so much. He solemnly nods as he loops his son's arm in his, leaving the suite. They head for the stairs near the entrance to the grand ballroom.

They can hear the beautiful symphony as they get closer. There's a full band; pianist, violins, harps and many others. It sounds exquisite. Loki peaks around the corner to see that almost all of his family is here. Cousins, second cousins and great aunts and uncles. There's some people that he doesn't recognize. Maybe guests of guests. The person he wants to see isn't there though. Where could he be?

He's nervous. This is all happening so fast. Loki wants to turn and run away. Through the window or whatever, he doesn't care. He just wants to leave. No one will ever notice. Yeah, right. However, Laufey's small, sad laugh prevents him from moving.

"You never really did enjoy parties too much, did you?"

"No." Loki confirms. "I didn't. Too many people telling godawful stories about themselves while secretly criticizing everyone there. Dreadful."

"Your Grandfather didn't like them either. He used to call it 'organized fun'. He was a delightful man, colorful and eccentric. I miss him so..."

For a moment, Loki takes pity in his father. "He's watching over you. Over us."

"I'd like to think that. I really do." He unlinks his arm and walks to the stairs. The music stops as he smiles to the crowd below. He looks back to his son, smile softening. "I'm sorry for making your choices for you."

Loki doesn't want to blink and close his eyes because if he does, then he'll cry. He doesn't want to cry tonight. He doesn't even want to be here. But seeing his father so vulnerable for a small moment in time made him want to carry it out.

Laufey addresses the crowd, bright smile in place. "Good Evening, Everyone. May I present my only child, Loki Laufeyson, Sorcerer Supreme."

This is it.

The moment of truth.

(Left foot, right foot, left foot, right...)

There's huge applause and it only gets louder when Loki steps into the spotlight. It's stressful being so close to so many people. They're his family, but he's never been too close to them before. Tony and Steve cheer him on louder than anyone there and it's kind of comforting. Jean smiles with Charles in attendance. As he descends the grand staircase with his father by his side, Loki scans the crowd for the eighth time. Thor is no where to be seen. He hopes that he's okay and didn't run off spooked.

Erik is at the very bottom. He looks handsome tonight. Steel colored bow tie in place. It matches his eyes. There are things that he doesn't know about Erik; he'll get information tonight, with or without his consent. Just as he hits the final five stairs, Thor makes his way through the crowd, stopping to stand in front of Loki. Erik looks jealous.

Thor is dressed up so good that Loki almost didn't recognize him. His hair is tied back in a small pony tail, not like the man bun he sometimes styles. His suit is incredible, unlike anyone's here. His jacket is more like a coat as it goes just above the back of his knees. The shirt under that his dark gray, v-neck. His pants are back as well as his shiny dress shoes. He looks like a sophisticated gentleman.

"And now," Laufey announces. "Loki shall take the first dance partner."

There's no choosing. Erik, who immediately thought he had a chance, was brushed off when Loki took Thor's hand. The dance floor cleared away as his nerves went sky high. Tony ended up giving him a secretive thumbs up from his position in the crowd.

When the floor is cleared, it's only Loki and Thor who stand in the center. They both bow to each other, grinning. Thor looks so handsome. This is the night. The night that he'll tell him everything. The night that he'll tell him that he loves him.

"May I have this dance?" Thor asks loud enough for everyone to hear.

Loki nods once. "You may, My Lord."

Thor puts his hand on Loki's hip and grasps the boy's hand in the other. Loki places his remaining hand on Thor's shoulder as the music starts. He knows this! It's The Sleeping Beauty Waltz by Tchaikovsky. A deep classic. He's not ashamed to know about such an amazing piece.

It feels like he's floating on cloud nine as Thor leads them across the dance floor. The band plays the melody so well that it nearly brings Loki to tears. Everything around him seems lost, like it's just him and Thor in the large ballroom, no one else. He only focuses on Thor's face the entire time. He giggles, and the crowd swoons, when Thor bravely lifts him up in a small twirl with his magic.

_**"You are beautiful. Simply beautiful. You know this, do you not?"** _

_"Thank you. You look different tonight. Handsome."_

**_"I do not look handsome everyday?"_ **

_"Of course you do. You just look so much more handsome-er right now."_

**_"That is not a word, My Dear Loki."_ **

_"Hush now. Don't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret. Promise?"_

**_"I promise. I never want this feeling to end..."_ **

_"Me either."_

This is what he wants, but knows that he can't have. If for only one, he wants to be Thor's. He doesn't want to be engaged tonight. Loki only wishes to be in Thor's arms forever; may this night never end, nor this dance. However, all good things must end. The song is all over too soon for his liking. The people give applause once more. He can hear some whispering to each other thanks to his heightened ESP based magic.

It's really rude to say such things at someone's party. And behind their back no less! Although he wishes that Thor was his betrothed, it's not the case and he wants to slap his Great Aunt Hilda for being an annoying pest at his festivities. She's always been a huge gossiping water buffalo. He's not ashamed to call her that. He did ince, though. Perhaps that's why she's not so fond of him now...

Thor bows to Loki and the boy does the same. He goes off to stand with Steve and Tony. That's actually a good idea. But just as he starts to walk over to them, his wrist is harshly gripped by an unknown assailant. Turning, Loki sees that it's none other than Erik, grinning like a wolf. He kisses his hand, pulling him to his chest as another symphony plays. Loki's unfamiliar with this one.

"Smile, Dear," Erik's tone is threatening, but he's smiling bright for everyone. "We must be able to keep up appearances. The happy couple, remember? Think of the marvelous wedding."

Loki, although angry, knows when there's a point to be taken. He smiles too. "Even if I care little about such a menial event."

Erik spins them around expertly in time with the waltz. "You got quite the silvertongue, My Love."

"I'm not your love, Erik. I never was and I never will be."

"Is that so?" He twirls the boy around only to have him come back flush against his chest. "Now why would you ever say such a thing?" Erik takes a look in the crowd to see Thor chatting idly with Tony. The God ends up looking over anyway, frowning. "Is it because of him? Your... _Protector_? Hmph. What an interesting title. But what could he possibly protect you from? I wonder..."

Red flags. Red flags everywhere.

"What do you want from me, Erik?" Loki has to smile so no one catches on. "I can just make you tell me."

"But I'd rather have you not waste such precious magic. I'll tell you willingly."

"...How do I know that you won't lie...?"

Erik leans in until his lips touch at Loki's right ear. "I'd never lie to you despite how I may be acting right now. Ask away."

His warm breath is touching him. Ugh. It feels soooo  _good_ , but knows that it's wrong. He can feel his resolve slipping fast. Maybe that's what Erik had intended the entire time. Stephen's warning keeps sounding out in his head. It's like an airhorn on full blast.

"Why do you want to marry me?" He asks. "Tell me what makes me so special."

"Mmm." Erik hums. He laughs to himself as he dances. "I've always been attracted to you. Well, since you turned Fifteen. That's when you really started to grow into your beauty. You want to know what makes you special? It's just you. You are what makes you special. Your looks, your intellect, it's all so dazzling. So seductive."

"I'll never marry you."

"You have no choice in the matter. Not unless you actually want Laufey to die right here, in front of everyone. A Blood Oath is the strongest magical contract known to us. It is also the most deadly should the perpetrator fail to hold up their end of the bargain. Not even a Sorcerer Supreme such as yourself can reverse it's effects. It's fulfillment or death."

"But..." Loki had never thought of this before so here goes. "What if you cancel the engagement? Do you have a penalty?"

"I do not. I'd never bet my own life on a Blood Oath."

Then who?

The song ends soon enough. The huge throng of people clap and cheer for the engaged couple. Erik, desperate to keep up with "appearances", coaxes Loki to kiss him. The boy relents, knowing that Thor and his friends are possibly watching from a distance. When Erik starts to use his tongue, Loki breaks away politely.

Just as he predicted, Thor saw everything. The God sets his glass down to walk away towards the balcony. Loki breaks away from his fiancé's grip to chase after his God. Various men that he doesn't know come up to him in an attempt to dance. He calmly and hurriedly declines, moving faster to catch up with Thor. The faces on Tony and Steve say it all: Thor is devastated.

Nodding, Loki picks up the ends of his robes. It's too long to just be a robe. Feels more like a damn dress. He follows Thor's thoughts. He's sad, angry, hurt, pissed and crushed all in one. Getting to the balcony, he looks at the back of Thor. The blonde just stares up into the night sky. There's clouds moving in, like it's about to rain. Thor's doing no doubt. The boy's footsteps alert him.

"Sorry." He grunts. "I just need to...stay outside for a while longer. Enjoy the rest of your party."

"Thor, why are you really out here?"

"Because...I do not understand what's happening with me, Loki. Everywhere I turn, I only think of you. You invade my thoughts more often than not and every time you lay your hands upon me, I feel like jumping for joy."

Loki slowly approaches Thor, hands up like he's trying to calm a wild animal. When he reaches him, he gives him a large hug, arms around his neck. It's always warm with Thor, no matter what.

"When I found out about who I once was," Thor continues. "I was scared. Scared that my memories would return and that I would do things to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, Loki. This feeling inside of me...what do you call it?"

Loki looks up. It's now or never. "It's called Love, Thor. You told me once that it's an emotion you have little experience with. But it just isn't true anymore, is it? And...you can't love someone without that very same person loving you back."

"Loki..."

"I love you, Thor."

The music from the party carries over to the quiet corner of the balcony. In a cliché way, it's appropriate. As he patiently waits for an answer, Thor grabs Loki's head to kiss him. For some unexplained reason, this kiss is different from all of the other ones. Maybe because it's full of love. Maybe.

Thor kisses like an expert. He's a gentleman, not opting to use tongue like Erik unless instructed to. Loki feels so great that he makes the both of them hover for a short time as thunder sounds in the background. Soon enough, there's rain. It soaks their clothes, but Loki doesn't care one bit. He's been waiting for this for so long.

He puts them down after the make out session in the rain. It doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon. Thor's just grinning from ear to ear, pecking a quick kiss to Loki's lips. He finally says it after all this time. It leaves Loki weak in the knees, unable to stand up straight.

"I love you, Loki."

****

Loki's gone missing. It's no surprise really. Come to think of it, Thor's gone too. Laufey, having searched the majority of the upstairs, approaches Loki's freaky human friends. Anthony just stuffs his face with sandwiches with the other one, Steve he believes, shakes his head in defeat.

The blonde teenager stutters like he doesn't want to tell. Tony, however, smirks. He directs Laufey to where Loki and Thor ran. When he gets near the balcony, he hears everything from behind a well placed pillar. The declarations of love between mortal and God. Laufey has a big change of heart as he secretly watches the two proclaim their love for each other. Loki shouldn't marry Erik. 

He's not the one he wants, so what's the point? Marriage should be between two people who love each other deeply. Two people who'd be lost without each other near their side...like how he and Farbauti were. Laufey thinks of her every single day, wishing things were different. She'd hate what became of him, the man he's become.

After seeing enough, Laufey pushes himself off the pillar. He quickly goes back into the ballroom for a glass of wine. Several. More than that. What he's about to is crazy, but it's for his son. It's always been for Loki, whether he knew it or not.

****

Thor and Loki laugh as they stumble back into the hallway. They're soaked to the bone. The young Sorcerer waves his hand and suddenly, their wet clothes and hair are dry again. He receives a playful kiss from the God for his quick thinking. Just as the kiss almost turns into something else, Laufey's voice is heard from the ballroom.

The pair walk back quickly. They ask Tony about what's going on, but even he has no idea. Laufey's at the top of the stairs next to Erik. The man has a glass of sparkling champagne in one hand and a microphone in the other. He's not quite drunk, but he's getting there. Even his bow tie is eschew.

"Everyone," He rasps. His eyes are bloodshot. Looks like he's been crying. "I must have everyone's attention." The people stop their activities to look up. "There's something that needs to be said tonight. Loki, wherever you are, I'm so sorry. Your father's so sorry, Kid. I made too many terrible mistakes in my life, but having you wasn't one of them."

Tears fall from Loki's eyes as his father starts his speech again.

"After some time spent with your mother, I knew she was the one. I never felt that way about anyone else until she came along. I understand now, Loki. That's why I'm canceling the engagement. You are free to love who you want."

The crowd gasps, some murmured amongst themselves. Most importantly, Loki's eyes widened. This wasn't what he expected at all. The same can be said about Erik. The charming man above wrenches the microphone from Laufey's hands. Douchebag.

"Disregard that, Everyone. Laufey's clearly had more than enough to drink tonight. Please, continue with the party--"

Laufey grabs the microphone back with renewed strength. "I mean it--!"

"You know what happens to you if you continue this nonsense..." Erik growls. He's close to the mic, but he doesn't realize it.

"Loki, your marriage--"

No.

"With Erik--"

No, no! Please!

"Is hereby--"

"Father, no!" Loki yells. He starts running for the stairs but it's too late 

"Terminated."

It happens so fast. The red lightning, the power outage. Like it came right from a horror movie. The lightning strikes Laufey once and he's down. Loki takes the stairs two at a time. He pushes Erik out of the way just as he reaches the top. He drops to his knees in anguish. Laufey is dead. His father is gone. Thor, along with Tony and Steve, trudge up the stairs some seconds later.

They all drop down to his level in comfort. Loki cries into Thor's shoulder, grief-stricken. The man died making amends. That is enough comfort for Loki to keep. He'll remember him not by what he did, but by how much he loved him. Loki looks up to see that Erik is gone, vanished from the scene. Good riddance. However, another bolt of red lightning strikes in the ballroom and a woman screams.

The light turn back on and it's revealed that the screaming woman is Jean and that the dead person is Charles. What? What in the hell is going on...?


	9. The World Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds clues that lead him to a larger discovery.

Tony, Steve and Thor went down to check on everyone. Everyone tried to be supportive. They can go to hell. Loki almost sent them there too. That night, when the Laufey and Charles died, Loki couldn't contain the anger trapped in his magic. As he sobbed, the estate and the ground outside surrounding it trembled. Almost like an earthquake. Thor knew otherwise. The people clamored about, panicking. Soon, a large fissure formed outside to snake its way inside. It separated the people in the ballroom; some men and women on the floor bravely jumped from one side to another to join their loved ones.

As Loki cried and cried, his power became more devastating. Light started to shine from his body, sparks. Tendrils of lightning magic whipped around wildly, almost killing Steve. Thankfully, Thor put a stop to the madness. He willingly endured several lashes from Loki's lightning whips to reach him. The boy sobbed over his father's body, pleading for Laufey to come back. When Thor finally made it up to him, he stepped into the core of Loki's powerful barrier.

He pulled him close, begging and pleading for him to stop. It was very similar to how it was on the first day that they met, except that it was Loki who was causing horrible damage. Eventually, Thor's able to get through to the Sorcerer, stopping the complete destruction of the estate. Everyone was able to make it out by the time it stopped. Someone had even taken Charles' body outside. Loki fainted shortly after.

****

Terrible. That's the only way to describe the event.

Many family members kept showing up at the townhouse unannounced and unauthorized. It was very annoying. Loki wanted no bother with them. He was too busy planning his father's funeral. A Seventeen Year Old planning for his father's funeral. Every time he thought of it, it hurt even more.

Laufey apologized for his behavior before he passed away. That left Loki with some comfort. The night, he saw another man, a changed one. Right before that lightning struck him, Laufey was a different person. He was remorseful, pleading for forgiveness. He ended his life just so his son could have one.

But why did Charles die? It couldn't possibly have been a coincidence. As far he Loki knows, there isn't a chain reaction to this sort of thing. The Psychic was killed for a reason. Loki's just got to find out why. This could have something to do with the rogue Sorcerer or whatever. It's highly likely. Stephen mentioned that a dark presence was attending that night. Perhaps the Sorcerer was there at the party. The sick bastard.

Tony offered Loki and Thor to stay at his place for as long as they needed. He declined, stating that Laufey wouldn't want him to abandon his childhood home. Loki did worry for Steve though. His mentor died. Thankfully, he couldn't be transferred to another one; he's Eighteen and is legally able to to set out on his own. As expected, he moved in with Tony.

****

The funeral was nice, Loki supposes. Full of family and friends of the family. Laufey was cremated, as is the case for most Sorcerers and Witches. Charles had a short service afterwards as well. Though they have their own beliefs, the service was held in a church out of respect for Farbauti who was Catholic before she died. It was what Laufey wanted; Loki quickly scanned his brain before it had shut down all together.

His father had a will, as he told Loki before. Left him a lot of money to last him for quite some time. Why ever would he even need to marry him off to Erik in the first place? For more money? To be set for life? Even in death, Laufey is still looking after his son. He also received the townhouse to do whatever he pleases with. He'd never let it go.

****

Stephen offered his condolences after the funeral when Loki arrived to the Sanctum Sanctorum. He frowned when the boy expressed his desire to train everyday for the rest of his life until the rogue Sorcerer shows himself. Although initially hesitant, he agreed, sensing the deep grief inside the boy.

Over the weeks, the grief turned into determination and the determination turned into strength. Loki put everything he had into spellcraft, studying, practicing and flinging spells with relative ease. He hid behind his training, using it as a crutch. The others knew how he was feeling. And to think that he was hiding it so well.

The one constant, the one person--person is an extremely loose term--that kept Loki grounded was Thor. After that night, he never left his side. It didn't feel weird sharing a bed anymore now that they're a couple. It felt righy, normal, with no more guilty feelings. There is a major problem though.

Erik.

He hasn't been seen or heard from since the party. It's suspicious, to say the least. The way he vanished from the party so quickly raised up some very intense red flags. Redder and brighter than any he's seen so far. Perhaps it's his heightened ESP magic or his high intellect, but Loki knows that something is off.

There's so much that he doesn't know about Erik. On the outside, he's the prime example of someone's dream husband. He looks squeaky clean. But now that Loki has seen a small glimpse of who Erik really is, he figures that digging deeper would help clear things up. The man is hiding something. Something...unpleasant.

****

Thor sits on Loki's bed, clothed in only his boot cut jeans. The young man is currently in the shower, scrubbing away the stress of today at midnight. He's explained to Thor that the last day of school is next week and that the day after is his birthday. The God tried his best to understand; Loki had to pull up videos on YouTube to help him have a better grasp on the situation.

Looking back on everything, Thor would probably say that this is the happiest he's ever been. But he wouldn't exactly know that, would he? He's glad that his memories haven't resurfaced. He doesn't want to relive whatever horrible acts he might have committed. He has a different mindset now, free of all his past wrongdoings. Maybe Loki was right. Maybe he chose to forget about the atrocities that he's done.

The door opens suddenly, showing Loki. His hair is still damp from the shower, but he has on one of Thor's red t-shirts and a pair of plaid boxers. Thor has to look away because there's a strange sensation building up inside of him. He recognizes this feeling...and he would rather die a thousand deaths than potentially hurt  _his_ mortal during... _the act_.

"You alright?" Loki asks.

As he uses his towel to dry his hair again, he walks to the bed to sit next to Thor. He turns the God's chin to look at him; he's blushing. Loki can't help but to laugh silently at Thor's flushed face. He'll say it once and he'll say it over and over again: Thor is adorable. He deserves a freaking medal for being so damn adorable.

Thor clears his throat, but his first words still come out raspy. "Yes. No--Yes, I am alright."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes."

"Are you... _lying_ to me, Thor?"

"N--No! I only...I just--"

"Because if you  _are_ , I can can make you tell me the truth." Loki grins. "As you already know, my powers can effect you as well. You aren't safe from me."

Oh, that Silvertongue! If Loki could ever be a God, he'd be the God of Mischief for sure. Although Tony might be a formidable challenge for the position, Loki has him beat because of his new powers.

Thor chuckles, beaten. "I am not alright..."

"Tell me what bothers you."

"It is you, Loki. You are bothering me." Thor states. He pushes in when Loki gives him an evil stare. "Not in a terrible way. You make it so that if I look at you for too long, I will be unable to...control myself."

"Then lose control." Loki whispers as he casually straddles Thor's lap. "Lose control.."

He captures the God's lips with his own. Thor, although surprised at first, began to give back into the kiss. He can't keep his hands to himself as they explore every part of Loki's body. His finger tips graze over parts of exposed flesh causing the boy to shiver in excitement. Thor may not remember anything about his previous life, but he certainly remembers how to do  _this_.

It feels great giving himself to the person that he loves. And to think that if things went Laufey's way and Thor never dropped down, Loki would probably be doing something like this with Erik. It's not so difficult to imagine, in fact, just uncomfortable. He can't shake the feeling that if Erik had it his way, he'd probably coerce or even force him into having sex.

But it's not about Erik right now. It's about Thor. Thor and is wonderfully impressive muscles. His touches are soft that it's unreal! Soon enough--and before he even knew it--Loki was on his back, clothes discarded on the floor. Thor still has his jeans on, but there's a distinct outline in them. He feels so vulnerable underneath of Thor; both of their pupils are blown wide with red hot lust.

The blonde swallows, eying Loki's neck. If he remembers correctly, then there's almost always a pleasurable spot in the neck. He predicts that the boy has one of those spots. He's proven right when he dives down to nip at the delicate flesh. Loki moans softly, not accustomed to this particular sensation. The more Thor licks and bites, the more Loki nearly loses his shit.

He absently runs his hands down Thor's strong back, stopping to grope at his ass. Hey, he's still human sort of. When he was bold enough to stick his hands underneath, he finds that Thor...is not wearing any underwear. That makes this ten times better for some reason. Loki snaps his fingers and Thor's naked body is pressed up against his. Rough moans and grunts fall from their lips as they grind against each other.

**_"I do not wish to hurt you, Loki. So I will not penetrate you."_ **

_"No, it's okay. I can take it. I know I can. Just...I want you, Thor. I love you..."_

"I love you too, Loki," Thor says out loud. "And I will never leave you. I promise."

****

Coincidentally, Tony ended up coming over the next morning. He actually let himself in, Steve right behind. There's a hidden key in the bottom of the mailbox; Loki told him about it in case of emergency. However, this isn't an emergency. It's 11:00 AM and Loki isn't answering his phone. Going up the stairs, Tony hears soft shuffling.

Curious, he and Steve soften their footsteps. He's afraid that something might have happened to Loki and Thor; maybe someone came for them. He quietly asks Steve for a Psychic read on the house as soon as they reach the second floor. Steve complies, putting two fingers up to his temple. He suddenly stops, sputtering out a response due to Tony's look.

"He...uh, I not really sure--Loki's...I can't even..."

"Use your words, Babe." Tony sighs. "No gibberish."

"Don't go in there." Steve warns.

As usual, Tony doesn't listen. He heads to Loki's bedroom door swiftly. When he opens the door, he certainly gets an eye full. No words can express how he feels right now. That's not exactly truthful. He doesn't want to openly admit it, but he's slightly turned on. He didn't know that Loki was so flexible. His legs are basically touching the ceiling. Of course, the view doesn't last long as Loki shrieks, pushing Thor away from him.

To cover up his modesty, Loki wrenches the sheets out from around him. This however, leaves Thor's privates wildly hanging out. Steve's eyes widen and he covers his eyes, blusing. Tony can't move his legs, knees locked in place and also wide eyed. This stare down lasted for ten more seconds until Loki decides to partially cover up Thor's nether regions.

"I take it that you two were...?" Tony says, eyes still bulging from the sockets.

Loki hides his face in his hands, dreading this awkward exchange. He hadn't told them that he and Thor were official yet. He was going to wait until his birthday to break the news. Gods, why can't anything go his way for once--just once!?

"We were having intercourse." Thor states so casually.

His grin is bright as day, but Loki wants nothing more than to bear him with a rolled up newspaper. How very untactful. He sometimes forgets that Thor isn't human. It's crazy because everything that comes out of his mouth is way too proper, almost exhaustingly so.

Other times, his speech is charming. His voice is like honey and no matter how hard Loki tries, he can't discover his accent's origin. He sounds English, but other times he sounds Australian. It's frustrating. He's frustrating...but he's  _his_. A smug smirk pulls at his mouth every time he thinks of Jane Foster trying and failing to get with Thor. Never in a million years.

"I told you not to go in there, Tony..." Steve mumbles behind his hands.

****

They decided not to discuss what they witnessed when they all shamefully walked downstairs. Even Tony was silent about it and he usually can't shut the hell up. He did inform them that the only reason he was there was because Loki didn't answer his calls, to which Loki countered that the reason was because he and Thor were still "declaring their love for each other".

They caught up with each other, discussing their plans after graduation. Tony mentioned that he was going to contact his dad to get Steve a job as his personal assistant. Steve agreed that it was the best course of action if he wanted to pay for his tuition at NYU. Tony made it clear that he'd pay for both of their tuitions, but Steve believes in working for what he wants.

The subject of life going on after college saddens Loki. He expressed his own desire to also attend NYU like he and Tony originally had planned. But he knows that can't ever happen. Being Sorcerer Supreme is hard work, being a high school student is hard enough. He's barely keeping it together as it is. College is even more stressful than High School.

It's heartwarming when Thor, Steve and Tony gang up on him, surrounding him in a cute group hug. He needs that. He needed to be close to his friends. It wasn't before long until he started to shed tears. Such overwhelming emotions. Just when he thought things would never be great again, his friends showed him kindness. And his God showed him love. Damn cheesiness...

****

Doctor Strange finally gifts him the artifacts capable of helping him in battle. Luckily, he doesn't have to lug them around in battle. Loki can summon them in and out of existence just like Laevateinn. However, each magical item reforms themselves to the Sorcerer's liking.

The Cloak of Levitation changes it's color from red to deep emerald, but that's not all. It doesn't resemble a cloak anymore either; it's a trenchcoat that almost drags to the floor. The Eye of Agamotto transforms from a huge medallion into a smaller version of itself for practicality. The Book of The Vishanti stays the same, but The Orb of Agamotto turns into a pure glass ring that's can magically project it's images anywhere.

Stephen made it clear that what happened at the part was a tragedy that couldn't be repeated again. He needs Loki to be sharp, able to protect himself from lashing out against others and himself. The young Sorcerer Supreme, grateful for everything that Stephen's done for him, gives him a large hug. The man, though surprised, gives him one back, reminding him that his fight is just beginning. It's then that Loki realizes, with the power of The Orb, he can truly discover what's happening behind the scenes.

****

He stands outside of the small mansion that Erik is currently inside of, armed in his new gear. The bastard ran off to Germany. Coward. If he has anything to do with Ragnarok, then he's got a lot to answer for. Thor's nearby with Steve. Loki deemed it fit for him to travel along with them as he is extremely useful. Psychics generally are, sensing more complex magics than Sorcerers and Witches themselves.

After doing a quick spell to improve his eyesight in the dark, Loki telepathically communicates with Thor and Steve. Steve gives him an update saying that there isn't any security or protection team waiting for them. Erik's alone in his study, glass of whiskey in hand. Just as a precaution, and because he wants Erik to know, Loki commands Thor to start a massive storm over Erik's mansion that's strong enough to knock the power.

It works, as he predicted. Loki teleports inside and is impressed by the state of the house. He teleports again into the study, surprising Erik. The man looks scared, but why? Well, Loki's just gonna have to find out now, won't he? The lightning and thunder outside cause enough light to shine through the windows.

"Hello, Erik." Loki spits. "I haven't seen you in a long time. You look well."

Erik drops his glass. "L--Loki! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to have a small chat, Darling." He says as he takes a seat on the opposite side of Erik's desk, crossing his legs. "We always used to have such fun doing that, didn't we?"

"Please...don't do this..."

"Don't do what? Erik," Loki madly grins. "I'm not here to kill you...yet. I'm here for information. I'll ask you some questions and, if you don't answer or lie to me, there will be consequences. Got it? Okay, let's start. Why is Charles dead?"

"Loki, please don't make me..." Erik pleads. He's crying and on his knees in front of his ex-fiancé. "I'll do anything...just don't make me say it..."

"I'm sorry, Erik, but that's the wrong answer."

Loki makes a fist, causing Erik to writhe wildy in pain. The tighter he makes his fist, the more pain is distributed. He doesn't stop until Erik is literally scratching at his throat for release. Loki just looks on pitifully as the man catches his breath.

"Why is Charles dead, Erik?" Loki repeats.

"He's dead because..." Erik composes himself. "He's dead because I used his life in the Blood Oath between your father and I."

Loki frowns. There's still so much that he doesn't understand. "Why? How do you know Charles?"

Erik chuckles weakly. "Remember when I told you that I'd never bet my life on a Blood Oath? Well, I didn't. And the reason I know Charles is because...we used to...I used to be intimate with him. I didn't even know he was there. That's why I left so quickly."

"You cheated on me." It's not a question, it's a cold fact. "We might not have been a couple, but we were still engaged. And I really liked Charles too. Shame. Next question. What are you planning?"

"What...?"

"I won't repeat myself, Erik. It's within your best interest that you don't refrain from telling me the truth."

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" Erik insists. "Help me understand..."

"Ragnarok. World Domination. Are you behind this? Are you the Rogue Sorcerer?"

"No...I swear I'm not. I have no interest in such pathetic goals."

Loki doesn't know why, but he believes him and that only takes him back to square one. He stands, extending his hand for Erik to take. The man grasps it, standing to his full height. He's knocked back down when Loki connects his fist with his face, very hard. It feels great to hurt the cause of your own pain every once in a while. Just because he's not killing him doesn't mean he's off the hook. No, he's not going to murder him.

"That hurt." Erik groans, smiling and licking the cut on his bottom lip. "I suppose I deserve that."

Loki smirks. "That and then some. This isn't over. I'm willing to put aside our differences to fight the evil that threatens our world. You know where to find me."

With that, he teleports away. Erik is left on the floor, sighing. He manages to get back up to pour himself another drink. However, just as he's about, he decides against it, drinking straight from the bottle.

****

Upon returning to the townhouse, Loki heads to the library with Steve and Thor in attendance. There's something to discover about this whole event. There's more to it than what's actually being seen. He just needs to find out what.

Loki takes The Codex from the shelf, turning the pages to the final section. He takes a look at the last picture, the picture featuring the Sorcerer, his Protector and the dark cloud with an evil face. Strangely, that picture helps connect certain dots. There's hidden knowledge swimming around in his mind, passed on by Stephen during the ritual.

He goes a few sections back, desperate to find out more. Finally, he stumbles upon a picture similar to the last one: a dark cloud reminiscent of a storm cloud. Below is a figure whose face is distorted; there's no definite gender either. Above are the words "The Gah-Lak-Tus". Loki thought it just a story to make naughty children behave. Not anymore. Because you see, Gah-Lak-Tus is The World Eater...


	10. Save The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki graduates High School as valedictorian while finding more details about the Rogue Sorcerer.

This is certainly a surprise and  _not_ a good one. Valedictorian, huh? Gods, this is such a terrible idea, it has to be Jean's no doubt. The school mourned Charles for a time and hadn't replaced him since. The school administration didn't see the point as the school year was technically over. Insensitive bastards. They didn't give a crap about Charles. Loki really liked him despite not having much time to talk. He doesn't feel any type of way towards the deceased man, he's just saddened that Erik got his claws into him.

He probably had no idea what Erik was doing, probably undeniably loyal and submissive. Erik likes that and if he had Loki, he'd do the same to him. Having the cake and eating it too. He's done a horrible thing, basically taking Charles' life himself, but Loki can only pity him. Whatever feelings he had for him are gone. He doesn't think he can be friends with him, but maybe just allies against the forces of darkness or whatever.

Right now, however, his only concern is The Gah-Lak-Tus and writing his speech for graduation next week. Oh, the perils of being a teenager and humanity's only hope. He wishes that he had help from his father. He misses him so much. No matter what, he'll always hold Laufey close to his heart, right next to Thor, Steve and Tony. That's another thing to talk about: Thor.

He's a great man. Or, rather, a great God. Sometimes, when Loki begins to doubt their relationship because he's a mortal, Thor kisses him and it makes him feel so much better. There's no one quite like Thor in this entire world. All he can do is pray that he doesn't decide to rejoin the other Gods when the world is saved, though Loki doubts it. The world being saved that is.

The Gah-Lak-Tus isn't just some Sorcerer who went mad or whatever. It's evil in physical form. It's devoured other worlds that not even Loki knows about. From what he gathered in The Codex, it was sealed away long ago by The Ancient One. He's theorized that this Sorcerer is attempting to release The Gah-Lak-Tus upon the world. Great.

As he sits in the library brainstorming on his speech, Thor steps in, hair a wild mess. It's become routine for him to walk around like that in the mornings. Usually without a shirt. Sometimes without pants. Those times are the best. Luckily, Thor's got on some baggy sweatpants and not much else. They hang low on his hips in a nice way, exposing the "V" underneath of his abs. He sits across from Loki.

"Good Morning." He groans, rubbing his tired eyes. "Why are you awake so early?"

Loki huffs out a laugh as he scribbles out a certain word in his speech that is sure to turn heads. "It's noon, Thor. Do try to act like a civilized person when you're here on earth."

"I cannot help it." Thor smiles sleepily. "When we are in bed together, I become very  _uncivilized_."

That's enough to make Loki's cheeks heat up. "Th--Thor! Don't say such things!"

"Why not? And do not act so surprised, Loki. You were bring uncivilized right with me. You were magnificent. So beautiful--"

"Oh, Gods, will you shut up!" Loki shrieks. His entire face is red. "You're such a neanderthal."

Thor chuckles heartily. "I am, if it pleases you. What are you doing down here? Writing?"

"Yes, Thor, I'm writing."

"Alright...What are you writing?"

"My speech."

"Oh. Alright. What speech?"

Loki stops writing to glare up at his...boyfriend? Gods, is that what he's calling him now!? It's got to be true though, right? Lovers is kind of a step down in Loki's eyes, granted to those who already have a significant other and are seeing someone else.

Thor is anything but a boy, but he most certainly isn't a man. So, he'd be a "Godfriend" right? This is so confusing that it's not even funny. Whoever made up these rediculous words needs to be magically shot through a cannon. To the sun. They're probably dead. Oh well. But back to the matter at hand.

The God can only be described as his "partner". Damn, they're looking like marriage equality righy now. What a shame. He winders if this is how Tony and Steve are when they're together: Inseparable.

****

"You suck so much!"

"You didn't say that last night, Rogers..."

"Tony, seriously!? How can you sit there and pretend that what you did wasn't offensive!?"

"I told her to move."

"You pushed a mother of four out of your way because she took the last double stuff Oreos."

"She had it comin--"

" _And_ you told her to 'Go back to being a human dishwasher'. That was terrible!"

"Ha! That was funny..."

"It wasn't funny! Why do I even bother with you? Ugh."

"Because you love me, Bitch."

"...I do, don't I?"

****

Thor takes an extra piece of paper and one of Loki's pens. He starts writing and that intrigues the boy, but he doesn't show it. This speech is surely more important than whatever it is that the hulking blonde God is doing. So, he focuses on it, rereading and revising the words that don't belong.

He can't help but to look up every once in a while to see what exactly Thor is doing. Curiosity gets the better of him. The God smirks when he catches Loki's gaze, hiding whatever he's writing on the paper. It infuriates the boy because he's dying to know. To make matters worse, Thor hums the melody to the song that they danced to at the party; The Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The gall!

Loki ends up scribbling out a word that he put in my accident; it was 'bastard-ass'. Stupid thought process. Finally, Thor finishes with the paper, quickly folding it. He writes 'For Loki' right on the folded flap in front of the boy then holds it out for him to take.

"For the young man." Thor smiles.

Loki's interested is certainly piqued, but he plays it off. "I'm much too busy for this, Thor."

"Would you please accept this gift that I have so graciously crafted for you?"

Because he asked so nicely, Loki takes the folded up paper from the God. He has absolutely zero clue about what's inside. Sighing, he opens the up the paper. What he sees melts his heart. It's so sweet and so _good_ that it probably shouldn't even belong in this house. And it was done in such a very short time too!

On the paper is a drawing. It's not just any drawing either. It's of Loki, just as he was three minutes ago. Every detail, every single hair on his head, is on this paper. It's beautifully drawn. Above are the words "I Love You" written in neat cursive. Thor has a knack for drawing it seems. It really is the best thing Loki's ever seen.

Thor grins where he sits, adorably scratching at his scalp. "I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did while making it. I know that I tell you this often now that I understand the emotion, but I do love you, Loki. And...I know that you love me too."

This entire conversation is tugging at the young Sorcerer's heart strings. No one, besides Tony, has ever been kind enough to present him with something like this. It just has Loki thanking the Gods that Thor is with him and that he's not all alone like he fears. It's not a big secret, though he's never told anyone about this.

Loki is afraid of being alone and not being of use to anyone. It's a rational fear, he presumes, even if most people disagree. Well, screw those people. They don't know him or what he's been subjected to his whole life. Since becoming Sorcerer Supreme, his small list of fears has been added upon by another.

He's absolutely terrified of his new powers and he's scared that, if it's truly being unleashed upon the world, he won't be able to defeat The Gah-Lak-Tus. It's a being of complete evil. Even that title--The World Eater--is enough to give him pause. No one knows who or what created him and that's just scary. Time is running out, Loki feels it. He just wishes that he had a watch...it's an expression.

****

The day has finally arrived. Oh, boy. There's a lot of people out there, sitting with their program pamphlets or whatever. Everything has already run smoothly, so there should be nothing to get nervous over, right? Wrong. He's not so keen on delivering public speeches, something he should have mentioned to someone in a position of power.

The diplomas were distributed already and now all that's left his the Valedictorian's speech. Gods above. He almost flakes until he sees Thor amongst the crowd, face clearly confused. It's understandable. He's never attended a graduation ceremony before because he's frigging God! Of course he's confused, but it gives Loki the courage to carry on, as strange as it sounds.

Vice Principal Ororo Munroe goes up to the podium, clapping along with the people attendance as the band dies down. Loki knows exactly what comes next, but he's gotta do it, even if he doesn't like it. It's his duty. Now he's gone and confused himself; is he referring to him trying to save the world or delivering the speech? He doesn't waste time thinking on it because his name was just called.

Loki inhales and exhales slowly, putting on a brave face for the people out there. He comes out in his green cap and gown, happy that they're his favorite color at least. The auditorium is packed, but it's a small comfort knowing that Thor is watching diligently. Steve and Tony are seated next to each other, also clad in their cap and gowns with huge smiles on their faces. The audience claps for him as he stands behind the podium, head held high. When they stop,be starts.

"My father once told me that everything happens for a reason. He said that everything and everyone is connected and that we are powerless to stop it. He's gone now, away from this life. For a long time, I believed him. But then, I recently discovered that  _you_ have the power to make change in  _your_ life. It only depends on if you decide to do something about it or not. I decided to make a change, a change that has drastically effected my life. I urge you, fellow classmates, to do the same. If you're unsatisfied with whatever is going on, make the change. Don't become what you need to be. Become who you  _want_ to be. Don't settle for what you have when you can be greater than that. Don't become stuck like me. Make your mark on the world...while you still can. Life is short and the hourglass is running empty. So, everyone, I leave you with one last message: Become who you're meant to be."

As he finishes his speech, the auditorium goes wild. There's a plethora of applause as well as a series of whistles that nearly overwhelm him. He smiles warmly to Thor when he sees him stand and clap, attempting to whistle. That's alright. He'll teach him how to later down the road. Steve gets up with Tony, calling his name in chant.

The crowd follows, yelling up "Loki! Loki! Loki!" in mantras. It causes a tiny tear to fall down his cheek. These people are cheering for him, but for how long? If he doesn't stop Ragnarok from happening, they'll probably curse his name. And even if he  _does_ manage to prevent it, they'd be terrified of him anyway. Humans are usually afraid of what they don't understand. There's bound to be magic overflowing soon and it will force them to rethink everything they've ever known.

****

Loki managed to meet up with Thor and Jean after everything settled down. Many people wanted their pictures taken with Loki. He felt like a celebrity; it was exhausting and that's putting it lightly. A few girls--and guys--gave him their numbers too. He could only smile and turn them down, pointing over at Thor.

"That was an excellent speech, Darling." Thor states. "If you like, would you tell it to me again when we arrive home?"

Loki blushes; Thor called him  _darling_. He almost never uses terms like that! "Yes. I will do so later."

"You've certainly managed to cause quite a stir, Loki." Jean giggles. "And in the best way possible, I assure you."

"Thank you. It's what I do best, I suppose."

"Your father would be very proud of you. I'm very sorry that he's not here to see this."

"It's...it's okay. I know that he's watching, wherever he is. Thank you again. And I'm sorry about Charles. I know that he was your friend."

Jean flips her hair, uninterested. "It's quite alright. Some people usually don't outlive their usefulness..."

Loki frowns. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, dear." She laughs, pointing at Tony and Steve. "I assume that they'd like to talk to you. Goodbye, Loki. It was a pleasure teaching you."

Before he could question her further, Jean sauntered away, high heels clicking with each step. Tony hugs the teen from behind, earning him a playful headbutt. This is what he'll miss the most: Hanging out with Tony and Steve. Since the blonde teen's arrival, Tony's been even more outgoing than usual. It's a good thing though; it means that he doesn't have to keep bugging Loki about Netflix.

"I'm not going." Loki chuckles.

"You're going to my party tonight," Tony says in an authoritative tone. "Because I say you are."

"You're apartment is--"

"Big enough for a party." Steve chimes in, grinning. He's got his puppy dog eyes aimed towards the young Sorcerer. "Pretty please?"

"No."

****

He did it anyway, with Thor right by his side, of course.

****

He doesn't do parties, just like his late grandfather apparently. Loki wishes that he knew him, if only for a little bit, then he could understand just how the two of them are alike. Laufey never talked about him much, despite what he said on the night if the party. He only said that the man died of a broken heart. How very dramatic. It might be the truth, as far as he knows.

The party's nice, so to speak. There's teenager's all around, getting drunk or just dancing madly to the music blaring. Tony joyously admitted that he had his dad pay off the neighbors so he could have a loud ass party with his friends. Being the spoiled brat that he is, his wish was granted. Spoiled, spoiled, spoiled!

Loki decided to dress up a bit for the event even if it wasn't so casual. His white button-down shirt is long sleeved with the sleeves rolled up. His tie is green--of course--and he's got a black suit vest on. His jeans are black; slim fit with black Converse. Thor, on the other hand, hand on a grey t-shirt that left little to the imagination with a great pair of jeans and boots. In all actuality, he looks amazing in anything that he wears.

They sit next to each other on Tony's couch, watching as a girl begins taking shots of tequila. Shot by shot, she downs them like an expert. Loki thinks idly that she must have an iron lung or something. Thor gazes at the liquid, frown tugging at his brow. Loki carefully looks around, then makes a glass of tequila appear in the God's hand. He explains as Thor gives him a skeptical look.

"No one saw, but you were looking at it like you wanted some." Thor tries to hand it to him, but he shakes his head, pushing the glass back to him. "Nope. I don't drink. All you have to do is take a sip. I'm curious to see what happens next."

Thor sniffs the drink, wrinkling his nose at the smell. He sticks his tongue in the glass then, very unexpectedly, he drinks the entire glass in one gulp. To say that Loki is utterly surprised is a massive understatement. Thor burps, covering his mouth and saying excuse me right after.

"What was that?" Loki asks. He can't stop smiling.

The God hammers his chest slightly. "I...do not know. It had only tasted..."

"Tasted what?"

"Familiar..."

There's something strange in the way that Thor says this. He's never consumed alcohol as far as he can tell. Though, he doesn't know that much about how it used to be for him when he was a tyrant. That chapter of his life is over and it's not coming back. Loki would rather die than to have Thor relieve ever terrible memory of his former self. If it comes down to it, he'll probably have to put a mental block on Thor to ensure that he stays in his right mind.

Suddenly, there's yelling coming from one of Tony's rooms. It actually sounds like the main bedroom. And people yelling just so happen to sound exactly like Steve and Tony. Gods, can they ever find peace with each other? The answer is no, evidently. Seeing this as his job, Loki sighs as he gets up, with Thor by his side. The people move out of his way when they take one look at him, maybe because he looks pissed.

He doesn't even physically turn the knob when he gets to the door, just opens it with his magic, though he's mindful about who's watching. Thor quickly shuffles in, shutting the door behind him. Steve's still yelling at Tony who's only sitting on the bed, smirking and nodding his head sarcastically.

"I saw you dancing with him! I'm not blind, you know!"

"No, not blind. Just stupid. I _danced_ with Bruce, big deal! It's not like I'm having sex with him! I'm only gay for you and Loki."

(Okay, no. Gross.)

"Guys--" Loki says only to have what he's about to say blocked out by the bickering couple. Annoying.

"Well, that's comforting!" Steve grumbles. "Admit that right in front of me."

Tony chuckles childishly. "It was never a secret. I just didn't act on it. Then you came along, Goddammit. Don't act like such a--"

"Don't say it. I already let it go the first time."

"God, you're such a baby!"

"You know how I feel about swearing!"

Loki tries again, patience wearing thin. "If you both just stop and explain--"

Again, he's cut off by Tony. "Then go right the fuck back to fucking Delaware with all the other bitchy Psychics, you goddamn bastard!"

"ENOUGH!!" Thor yells.

Lightning and thunder crackle outside, startling everyone but Loki. He's beyond annoyed by this point in time. Thor, also angry, opens the door to stick his head out. He vehemently hollers for everyone to go home immediately. The music stops and the party goers listen, packing up their stuff and leaving quickly.

Tony and Steve try to leave as well, but Loki uses a paralysis spell on the both of them, pinning them to the bed. No matter what they do, they can't move anything other than their mouths and eyes. It's almost amusing to watch. Almost. Loki's still very much annoyed with his best friends and their foolishness.

"You both are pathetic." Loki's words are like venom, piercing the heart. "Now, why are you arguing? Steven talks first and them you, Anthony. I'm in no mood for games."

Sighing, Steve goes first as is instructed. "I...saw him dancing with Bruce Banner. Very sexually."

"Is this true?"

"Well, you know me, Lo." Tony scoffs. "I was just joking with him."

"That does not permit you to do such an act on anyone other than the one you love." Thor adds. He can be smart when he wants to. "And, Steven, you know what is inside of Anthony's heart. You know his mannerisms, how he acts. He would never choose another over you. What you perceive to be the truth is usually false. Sometimes, the real truth is in front of you. Always."

Loki's eyes bulge. Thor's made an excellent point and although he'll tell him about it some time, there's a new issue at hand. That short, little lecture that he just gave to Steve and Tony caused him to reevaluate everything he knows so far. Without warning, he teleports the four of them to the Sanctum Sanctorum.

****

Thankfully, Stephen is awake and mediating in the central chamber. He was surprised to see Loki and his ragtag group of friends at his house during this hour. It must be of dire import if the nauseous expression on Loki's face has any say in it. Being the kind gentleman that he is, Stephen stops his mediation in favor of speaking with the teenagers, and God, in his house.

"Doctor Strange," Loki groans. His face is pale. "It's imperative that we speak with you."

Stephen nods, escorting the group to the living room area. He conjures up small cups of tea for them, but only Tony takes advantage. Thor follows suit afterwards though. Loki just looks on, haunted. It's starting to scare them all.

"What's the issue, Loki? Has something happened?"

"I fear it might be too late." The boy whispers. "But I'm not really sure. What do you know of The Gah-Lak-Tus?"

A lot, apparently. Stephen's face tells it all. He knew that there was no hiding it from the teenager any longer. He kneels in front of Loki, taking his hand in his own. They're smooth, like silk, to the touch. The man sighs, telling him everything that wasn't in The Codex.

"When the first Rogue Sorcerer descended upon mankind, it was discovered that he was trying to summon The Gah-Lak-Tus, or just Galactus. The Gods sent forth one of their own, as you're well aware, to aid another Sorcerer deemed worthy. They stopped the Rogue Sorcerer before the ritual was completed, sealing Galactus further away. The battle was devastating. Records were changed to protect the world of Sorcery from discovering the truth of what happened those years ago for fear that another would try to bring Galactus back. But someone  _is_ attempting to bring The World Eater back."

"And I think I know who..." Loki says quietly, tears prickling in his eyes. When questioned by the group, he continues on. "I hadn't realized it until moments ago. Thor helped me understand it: Sometimes, the real truth is in front of you. What if...the Rogue Sorcerer that we're looking for, wasn't a Sorcerer...but a  _Witch_."

"Loki," Tony says, breath hitching just a bit. "You can't possibly be thinking..."

The Young Sorcerer nods. "Jean..."


	11. Time Is Running Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experience the events so far in the mind of Jean Grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean's POV in this chapter. 
> 
> (This is a filler chapter to prep you guys up for the final battle...which might not be the next chapter. LOL. We'll see!)

I knew that there was something off about that boy the first time I saw him. A freak. A regular human born into this world of Sorcery? Give me a break. He has the nerve to be betrothed to a man of unparalleled affluence like Erik too. I try my damn hardest not to let my facade slip because I care so little about Loki and his damn problems. Thankfully, this experiment with Charles is going to pay off. I just know it.

Galactus isn't just some force to be reckoned with. He's evil incarnate, capable of tearing world's asunder within seconds, depending on the size. I don't have to worry about him hurting me. Once this ritual is complete, he'll be under my control. All that's left is to find that damned Sorcerer Supreme so I can open the gates back up again...

****

When I discovered that I was a direct descendant of the Sorcerer who caused Ragnarok, I was terrified. But then I was curious. My curiosity turned into something else, akin fascination. He was a powerful man, very experienced in his specialized craft: Probability Manipulation. That's some tough magic to crack open. Even I haven't successfully managed to master it.

With this news, I'll work harder to get this done, to work better with Charles. The man is in way over his head, to be honest. He thinks that he's helping me prevent another disaster. How cute. He needs to focus and not fool around with Loki's fiancé. Normally, I'd laugh to myself about this sort of thing, but it's getting in the way if my plans. Charles needs to drop Erik immediately.

****

So much for being a useless brat. Loki's now my enemy, being the Son of Ragnarok. This forces me to try harder to get this ritual over and done with, but it's taking longer than I anticipated. His new companion, Thor, keeps giving me the most deadliest glare ever when Loki isn't looking. He knows that there's something off about me. I can't let them know.

Loki's not proving to an issue at the moment. He isn't showing any signs of magical behavior, thank the Gods. It would be trying if he did though. I'm prepared to harm him should he get in my way, though I am loathe to do so. No matter what, he's still a child. If I had the option, I would like to spare him if and when my plan comes into fruition.

****

Dammit! I have vastly underestimated this child! He's gone and found the Sorcerer Supreme, a man who has been M.I.A. for years! This drastically changes everything. I've been searching for this man, trying to get him to unlock the power to our long forgotten realm, but no dice. Searching for nothing, going around in circles!

But out of the blue, a gangly teenager manages to find him through a dream! And that's not even the worst of the news. Loki Laufeyson is now the latest Sorcerer Supreme. I find this to be very unfortunate because I'm trying so hard. How could I have not seen this coming? Could it be that the man knew I was getting so close to discovering his location? Is it possible that he passed on his title to throw me off?

Whatever the truth of it, I'm very annoyed. I expressed my delight in attending his party tonight, even if I'm lying. I have no interest in watching Laufey parade his only child around like he's a prized cow. However, I must say that I am curious to see how this all unravels. I'm taking Charles with me. I must prevent him and Erik from seeing each other. Somehow, I think that Steve and Tony might be dating. If it comes down to it, I'll have to kill them too.

****

The party is surprisingly excellent. It has come to my attention that this estate belongs to none other than Mr. DeFaer. I'm glad that I didn't bring Scott. Poor guy. I actually had to silence him indefinitely. He, a meager human, discovered my plot to bring about Ragnarok. Such a shame, really. We've only just started dating too.

Despite it all, I fear that I'll have to kill the boy. Even I cannot suffer an unknowing enemy. He must be eliminated. Here. At this party. I don't think I can do it though. It's too open. Loki will most likely have to mingle and dance with his guests. Gods, just let it all end. I'm not in the mood for such petty affairs. I have a feeling that this night is only going to become increasingly more boring the longer I'm here.

****

I was so wrong.

Laufey's dead in a shocking turn of events after eliminating the engagement between Loki and Erik. He had made a Blood Oath with Erik and Erik bet Charles' life instead of his own. Oh, this is so exciting! How could I have been so stupid to think that the party would've been boring!? It was like watching my own television drama right before my eyes. Romance, betrayal and a change of heart.

There was something that really scared me. It was the fracturing of DeFaer's estate by Loki's powers. I could  _feel_ his magic lashing out against the building, the desperation to hurt someone. For that one moment, if he wanted to, he could've caused the sky to fall around them. That evening made it even more clear to me that Loki is my rival and that he can't be allowed to live.

I do feel bad for Charles, even in death. I warned him to not get involved with Erik, but he didn't listen to me. I may not be a good person, but I do know a scumbag when I see one. His death was a surprise to me. I had the perfect assistant. I only wish that I could've done something sooner...

****

Even without Charles, my work is thriving! I can feel Galactus' power coursing through my very veins. It's unbelievable! Soon enough, the final preparations will be completed and I will force open the gates to the old realm, using Loki of course. I know now that I can't kill him just yet. I need him. Stephen gave him something, something that will help me accomplish what needs to be done.

****

I don't like it, but in order to keep up this farce, I recommended to Vice Principal Munroe that Loki be the Valedictorian. He's an extremely intelligent student, more so than Tony Stark it seems. The speech he gave made me want to vomit. "Become who you're meant to be"? Straight out of the bull's ass that came from.

But the people loved it. I can't see how. I will give him credit where it's due though. The beginning was alright, I suppose. I honestly can't see anyone else being the Valedictorian. These love/hate feelings that I have for Loki are tearing me apart. On one sweet hand, I'm rooting for him, hoping that he overcomes his demons. On the other, bad hand, I want him to burn.

I think I might have let something slip at graduation. There was a moment in time where I let my true self show. The uncaring, cold side of me. I quickly removed myself from the conversation, fearing that my cover has been compromised. I will not allow anyone to disrupt the plans that I've so carefully prepared for years.

****

It's finally ready! I cannot contain my excitement anymore! In twelve minutes, the ultimate evil will be re-released upon the world, with me in direct control of the beast. After his reappearance, I'll confront Loki using skills that easily surpass his and I'll force him to open the gates! Time is running out for Earth...and every other world out there...


	12. Prepare For Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki confronts Jean.

The signs were always there, just waiting to be acknowledged. Loki feels like a failure. Of course it's her! The one person in his life that he had no suspicions of whatsoever! Jean's been nothing but supportive, almost like a mother figure. How could she betray him so easily? Why? Is it really here? He has no proof. Right now, it's just blind speculation. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room ticks as the seconds pass.

It's 11:48 PM, only twelve minutes away from being midnight, Loki's birthday. Great. This is  _exactly_ how he wants to remember his Eighteenth birthday, being swallowed whole by a world destroying monster! He'd rather be swallowed whole by Thor. Dear Gods, was that a sex joke!? Yeah, he's absolutely losing it right now.

"It can't be her, Loki." Steve supplies. "I would've known that something was off about her--"

"No, you wouldn't have." The elder Sorcerer speaks calmly. "Jean Grey is a very talented, very skilled Witch. Her powers surpass many others on this planet; she's capable of doing what most can't only dream of. She was a candidate among millions to become the next Sorcerer Supreme. She would've been the first female had she been chosen."

Thor isn't pleased. "I've had my doubts about her for some time now."

"Why haven't you said anything to Loki?' Tony queries.

"Because I was uncertain. I am always cautious about the company he keeps. I could not read her, however, and that made me even more suspicious."

"So, my teacher is gonna start a magical apocalypse? It takes a lot to surprise me, but  _this_ is a step way too far. What are we gonna do!?"

" _We_ aren't going to do anything." Loki says as he stands to his full height. "I'm going to use The Orb of Agamotto to see if this is true. If it is, Thor and I will stop Jean."

Steve frowns. "What if she succeeds? What happens if she releases The Gah-Lak-Tus and we're too late? You can't fight a world destroyer on your own. We can all help."

"He's right." Tony sighs. "I hate to admit this, but he's right. I really don't wanna be involved in a magic fight, but I can put my skills to work."

Loki smiles. He had forgotten about how these people--his friends--would risk everything for the safety of this planet, and many others. Thor stands next to him, arm wrapping securely around his waist. This feeling should never fade. This love, this friendship with them all.

Stephen nods, signaling the group to follow him back into the chamber. When they arrive, he politely asks Loki to stand in front of him in the center. The boy complies, clasping his hands together behind his back. Stephen's eyes are remorseful and unseeing, almost as if he's about to do/say something very important.

"You've learned and mastered so much in such a very short time." He says, hands on Loki's shoulders. "But you will not win this battle. Not without...something extra."

"Extra...?"

"My life force."

Loki's eyes go wide as he hugs the other Sorcerer; he's crying. "No! No, no, I refuse! I won't let you do this!!"

The older man chuckles, smoothing back his apprentice's hair. It has become a sign of comfort for the both of them. "Don't cry for me, Loki. I'm just one man. If I do this last thing for you, you have the potential to save millions of lives."

"I can't let you do this..." Loki weeps. "I've lost my father already...I can't lose you as well. I'm--I'm scared. I'm scared...I'm scared. I'm scared!!"

"It's alright to be afraid. Use that fear and turn it into something else. Turn it into determination, into courage."

"I don't want you to die for me..."

Stephen looks over the boy's shoulder. He sees his friends, Steve and Tony watching sadly at the exchange. Thor is watching as well, literally itching to get to Loki to comfort him too. It's always great to have such amazing people in one's own life. Stephen misses that. He misses Clea.

"I'll be with you the entire time..." Stephen says solemnly. He gives Tony a knowing look, receiving a swift nod back. "Open your eyes, Loki. I need you to look at me. You're running out of time. You can do this. You're the son that...that I've always wanted."

Loki does as he's told, opening his waterlogged eyes. His vision is only a little blurry as he witnesses the scene. Stephen's body begins to glow all around, like there's a slow burning fire starting inside of him. He rests their foreheads together as tiny sparks litter the air surrounding them. Loki continues to sob because he knows what's happening, but he doesn't take his eyes off of his mentor.

His head starts feeling hazy as thoughts and memories that aren't his fill up inside of his brain. More hidden knowledge. More complex and unique spells that are just waiting to be used. He sees images of Stephen's life before obtaining his title. A wife, pregnant. She died. And then, there's nothing but a bright light that engulfs the both of them.

When Loki opens his eyes again, Thor and his friends are rushing over to his side, helping him up from the ground. Thor pulls him close, kissing his forehead sweetly. Tony ruffles his hair a bit, letting him know that he's here--they're here--and not going anywhere. Steven looks around, searching for something. Everyone already knows what it is he's searching for. 

"Where'd he go?" He asks. There's nothing of the ground, not a trace of the Sorcerer. "Is he dead?"

The Young Sorcerer wipes away his tears. "No. It's...complicated." 

The group is silent when as the grandfather clock in the living room begins to sound. It's midnight. They all know what this means. It's Tony who finally breaks the silence. He's scares too. They all are.

"Happy Birthday." He mutters. "Even if it is bittersweet."

Loki says nothing as he walks over to the mirror on the far side of the chamber. He sits down on the ground, cross-legged. Thor follows quietly, Steve and Tony too. The boy stares at the mirror and closes his eyes, like he's concentrating. He turns the glass ring on his right hand counterclockwise once; The Orb of Agamotto.

Suddenly, there's an image of Jean Grey on the mirror. It's more like blurry footage. It shows her somewhere that is not her home, fiddling with objects that no one present knows about. She's preparing something. Something that looks devious. The images are shut away back into The Orb in a flash, leaving Loki panting with sweat appearing on his brow.

Just as he suspected. Jean's up to something. Soon enough, his cell phone rings. Loki stands up, taking the device out of his pocket. When he checks the caller ID, he nearly throws it in a blind rage. It's Jean, of course. He signals everyone to be calm as he slides his thumb to answer it.

"Ms. Grey." Loki answers politely. He does put the phone on speaker, using magic to levitate it in the air as he paces the floor. "How may I be of service tonight?"

 _"I just want to wish the Sorcerer Supreme a Happy Birthday."_ She's smiling, he can tell, though it's pretty obvious that it's fake.  _"But I am concerned about something..."_

Thor raises his eyebrow at the phone as Loki refrains from snickering at whatever she's trying to do. "Oh? Please, tell me what troubles you."

_"I fear that I'm not safe. Someone has followed me to a building near Times Square. I'm too afraid that he might find me. It might be the Sorcerer."_

(Liar.)

"Okay." Loki almost growls. "Just quickly send me the address. I'll be there as soon as I can. Should I bring Thor?"

The line goes dead before the question could be answered. Loki snatches his phone from the air, putting it in his back pocket. Jean thinks that he's ignorant to the situation. He can use that to his advantage. Without batting an eye, Loki changes into his battle gear, thankful that they can be summoned in and out existence.

Tony, being his usual self, gives a loud, slow clap that turns into one-man applause. Steve refuses to join by any means. Thor smirks because he's a big idiot. No, not an idiot. Well, not as an insult. Like a term of endearment, like Tony has said once before. It's because Loki loves him. Unconditionally, of course.

"It's a trap!" Tony playfully exclaims. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Cut it with the Star Wars references." Steve chides. He smiles softly at Loki. "What now, Captain? You're calling the shots here. What do you want us to do?"

Loki only grins.

****

They teleported outside not much later. Literally ten seconds later. There weren't that many people outside, thank the Gods. Loki commanded them to stay outside until further notice, including Thor. The God wasn't very pleased to be separated from his Sorcerer, but Loki reassured him. He told him that he'll send out a quick message to signal them in.

With that, Loki teleports away again, inside of the building this time. It's a house and a little rundown, to be honest. It looks like it hasn't been in use for years, maybe three or four. He casts a spell to improve his eyesight as it is very dark in here. His eyes take on a bright green color, different from the darker green that it usually is.

He calls Jean's name, expecting her to not answer. She does though; her voice echoes around the house. It sounds like it came from downstairs. Loki's not being so cautious now; he's walking towards the door leading to the basement, footsteps heavy as he does so. Here it is, the moment of truth. As he got down to the final step, he froze. Not like frozen in ice.

It's more of a paralysis type magic not unlike the kind he used on Tony and Steve. There's powerful magic at work here. He takes the time to have a better look at his surroundings as various candles seemingly light themselves. The basement is huge, but smaller than the chamber at the Sanctum Sanctorum. The objects from The Orb's vision is on the far side of the room...but Jean's nowhere in sight.

This trapping spell is impressive, but it isn't enough to hold him forever. Using a counter spell, Loki frees himself from the trap. He walks forward, casually inspecting the room. There's an alter in the center with a ritualistic dagger on it; the blade has a bit of blood on it. It has Loki wondering if that's Jean's blood or someone else's. The clicking of heels behind him has the boy turning around, dagger falling to the floor.

"Welcome. You look very nice, so stylish." Jean smiles, hands on her hips as she steps out of the darkness. "I'm sorry that I had to deceive you, but I fear that I had to lie to get you here. Great work with dispelling my trap by the way. Where ever did you obtain such knowledge?"

Loki sneers, nose crinkling. "You know where. I know what you're planning to do, Jean. Ragnarok. All of it. I can't let this continue. I think you know how this works..."

"Do I, now?"

"Please...I'm begging you...don't make me do this..."

Pleading for her to stop her plans isn't working evidently. She only scoffs, flipping her hair in that condescending way of hers. Loki isn't pleased with this behavior in the slightest, obviously. It only makes the situation that much worse. How dare she act as though she is above him?

She's trying to summon a monster; The World Eater will not stop for anything until everything is gone. Though he doesn't understand her motivations for wanting this or her goal, Loki is willing to listen to her side of the story, for the sake of mankind. All he knows is that no one will be safe when Mr. Bad-Guy arrives.

"Please, beg some more." Jean grins. "It's very entertaining to watch."

The Sorcerer silently sends out that message to Thor, hopping he's received it. "Just tell me what you want. What do you possibly hope to achieve by releasing this... _beast_ upon us all!? I have no clue why, so help to better understand this."

"It's so simple, really. I think this world needs a cleansing, don't you? Everywhere we turn, there's war, killings, natural disasters, plagues, every terrible thing that can happen to mankind. But that's not all. I want to see this world gone for what those humans have done to us many, many years ago. You see, the Sorcerer that initiated Ragnarok back then was my Ancestor. After his defeat, the humans killed many of us, blindly doing us harm because we were different. It's our turn to fight back."

Loki strongly disagrees. "It's been so many years since Ragnarok. You can't do this!"

"And you think that was the only time that they've killed us?" Jean chides. "The Salem Witch Trials happened, remember? Those twenty people were in fact Sorcerers and Witches. And then World War Two. Most of the ones who died were also 'different', Loki. The humans always kill what they don't understand."

This new information proves to be a little too much. These things that she's saying...Loki knows them to be true. With Stephen's knowledge, he knows the truth of what Jean's saying. Every word. Humans have discovered their kind and each time, more of them died. But it's different now! It has to be different...right? Humans are more civilized today.

They won't just exterminate an entire culture for being different in the 21st century, would they? Loki thinks not. He wants to believe that there's a majority of good people out there who can care less about whether or not he can fling spells or fly. They don't have to know, though, if he can stop Jean right here, right now. Lightning strikes in the middle of the room then. It's Thor and Steve and Tony. The latter looks nervous. Of course. He's human.

"Isn't this sweet?" The Witch smiles. "You've brought back up."

Tony sighs. "I'm hardly back up. You don't see me shooting fireballs from my ass, do you? No? Didn't think so."

"I see that you have no respect for your elders, Young Stark."

"Elders? Yes. To you? Hell no." Tony scoffs. "You don't have any respect for my people, so I don't have an inch of respect for you either. Crazy Bitch..."

Loki smirks. Even in the face of danger, Tony's still Tony. Perhaps having him so closely involved with this isn't such a good idea. He's glad that he's here, but being on the front lines makes him extremely vulnerable and Loki doesn't want to lose him too. Too many have already been lost. Everything that he's thinking about gets whisked away as something happens.

Everything feels...weird. There's magic about. Soon, the air becomes dense and Loki and the others are thrown up against the wall, pinned in place. The more they struggle, the worse it becomes for them; it's painful. Loki recognizes this spell from the Dark Magic chapter in The Book of The Vishanti. He informs his friends of this, urging them to remain calm.

Jean summons the dagger from near the alter, walking towards her captives. She grins as she runs the knife down Tony's neck. He's fuming right now, but not more so than Loki. The boy shouts at her to stop it, to leave his friend alone and to take him instead. She does stop, going instead to stand in front of Steve. Jean flicks the knife up, slashing the teen on the collarbone and collecting his blood in a small ceramic bowl.

As expected, he cries out in pain. Loki, against his own instructions, attempts to get out of the trap. The pain shoots up into his brain down to his heart. He's dying. He doesn't want to die. He has to keep trying to escape to save his friends, to save the world. That's what he keeps saying to himself. That the world needs saving.

But what if Jean is right? What if the world really does need a cleanse, that humans need to answer for what they've done? Loki's tired of fighting for the world, even if he hasn't started yet. And when Galactus comes, what then? This entire thing is so messed up. Of course he disagrees with Jean's actions. She's doing evil things in the name of justice. She needs to be stopped.

Jean takes the bowl back to the alter, setting the dagger down. Tony begins talking to Steve, reassuring him and telling him that he loves him. Loki does the same, but to Thor. After everything they've been through, this is how they'll die. But at least they'll die together. Soon, Jean begins to chant in another language. Latin. Some spells are, apparently.

When she's finished, she slashes her own palm and the blood drops into the bowl. She gathers the other ingredients needed and the bowl catches fire, sending out a small shockwave that pushes her back. Loki closes his eyes, but when he opens them up again, there's a big, black cloud hovering over the alter.

She's done it. Jean actually did it. Galactus is here. She grins and looks behind her at the others. "Prepare for judgment..."


	13. I'm Headed Straight For The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Son of Ragnarok Vs. The Devourer of Worlds. 
> 
> Let the games begin.

Loki's not entirely certain, but he knows that that isn't Galactus in his full form. He's just a small cloud, hovering over the alter at this moment. He has to assume that Galactus is a male, even if the tales of it describe the creature as genderless. It's easier this way, to just say him instead of it. It feels right somehow. The men look forward at the alter to see Jean, smirking deviously. It must have worked. She has Galactus under her control.

Soon enough, there's another weird feeling in the air. It's magical in nature, but it isn't at the same time. Loki can't describe it, but there's someone  _talking_. He silently asks everyone if they hear/feel it too, but only Steve shakes his head in the affirmative. It's understandable really. He's closely attuned to the world of Sorcery because he's Psychic so of course he can hear it. It's puzzling that Thor can't hear the noise though.

_**What is this...?** _

That's what Loki and Steve hear. It dawns on the both of them that it's Galactus speaking to Jean. It sounds garbled, kind of bordering on incoherent, but they can understand it. He sounds--in a very strange, very messed up way--scared and confused. Almost as if he hasn't been unleashed in a long time. That's actually the case.

Jean's apparently having the time of her life. She's grinning like a mad woman right now and it's very unsettling. There's something about this exchange that doesn't sit well with Loki. He's having a bad feeling about this, as Tony said not too long ago. It's not good,  _this_ isn't good. It's insane, but he's gotta find out what's happening.

"Welcome to the 21st century, World Eater." Jean grins. "Let's cut the semantics. You're here to do my will and mine alone."

_**You do not have the authority...to command me.** _

"Yet here I am, summoning you and controlling your every movement. You cannot leave this alter unless I command it. My will be done."

Even without a face or something to really look at, Loki can tell that Galactus is extremely annoyed at Jean. There's another noise that ends up sounding suspiciously like a restrained groan from the dark cloud. He's not particularly joyous about what's happening with him. It's only a small comfort knowing that Galactus isn't happy with Jean.

Galactus tries his hardest to move out of the alter's space, but finds it difficult to do so. It's like watching a small animal being caught in a trap. Loki feels sort of bad for the creature, even though his sole purpose in life is to consume worlds. It's not surprising at all when Galactus stops his thrashing; large black tendrils attempt to rush towards Jean, but they don't quite reach. He gives up his attacks soon after.

_**What do wish to do with me?** _

Jean chuckles because she's a psycho bitch. "The details of what I'm planning aren't important to you. You're my slave, nothing more."

A strange noise starts coming from Galactus that sounds like a laugh. No one's prepared for what happens next. The dark cloud swirls around fast, changing it's color from black to light gray. Wind blows around the basement even though there isn't any type of window or door down here. The candles around the alter blow out, as well as the one overhead lightbulb.

Galactus' cloud becomes bigger, more defined as it stretches out past the alter. The dark tendrils manage to reach Jean as she tries to escape. Try being the key word here. The tendrils are like thick ropes, coiling around her neck tightly. Her concentration on the paralysis spell on the others breaks immediately. Loki and his friends hit the floor in a loud thud. He looks up just in time to see Jean's final fate.

She's lifted into the air, visibly struggling to break free. Loki can feel the magic coming from Galactus in horrible, dark waves; he's killing Jean. His dears are confirmed when one specific tendril changes shape into a sort of spear. Another one does the same and they're both leveled down to her eyes. It isn't long before they plunge into her eye sockets; they all look away. Such a fate is cruel and undeserving, but necessary. Loki doesn't grieve.

When he hears her body hit the ground, Loki glances back up to the floating cloud. It soon takes shape into a tall man, though it's exact features are shrouded. There's no mouth or eyes, not even a face to see. Galactus is more or less a shadowy silhouette now. It's scary to look at if Loki's being completely honest with himself. The group stand up slowly, eying the figure in interest.

_**Mortals should not toy with things in which they do not understand. Your friend is dead because of this.** _

"She...wasn't our friend." Loki says slowly because he's afraid. "She wasn't even our ally."

_**I see. Then I apologize for assuming. I am curious as to who you are and where I am...** _

Steve answers when everyone else hesitates. It seems that Thor and Tony can hear him now. "We're here to put a stop to Ragnarok. Jean brought you back so that you could devour our world. It's not gonna happen."

The chuckling sound from Galactus is more refined now. Even more audible. Something that Loki can only describe as "Dark Matter" spreads about at The World Eater's form. The atmosphere turns chilly, turning really cold in matter of mere seconds. Thor seems unaffected, but Tony huffs and sees the puff of his breath. Unconsciously, Loki summons a barrier of warmth around his allies, terminating cold.

_**I know who you are, Sorcerer Supreme. I have fought your ancestor before he locked me away. And you were there with him, God of Thunder.** _

Loki's surprised by the sudden revelations. His ancestor was the Sorcerer who fought and sealed away Galactus. The stories said that the man was unidentifiable, as was the God accompanying him. It causes him to shudder violently, unknowingly causing the very ground itself frost up. Thor holds his hand through it, keeping him grounded.

It works; the frost dissipates soon after and Loki breathes normally again. He glares openly at Galactus, blaming him for everything bad that's happened thus far. He isn't entirely at fault, however, as the Rogue Sorcerer from years past kickstarted the original Ragnarok. Gods, this is just his luck, isn't it?

Loki wonders if Thor's feeling some sort of way about the words that Galactus has so haphazardly thrown at them. He tries not to think about whether or not his ancestor and Thor got...well, busy. If his predecessor was  _anything_ like himself, then it's highly possible. It's insane to think about, but it could've happened. It makes him jealous of himself. Is that correct? Oh, well.

"Well," Loki summons a small ball of ice magic in his hand, eye glowing frosty blue. "This time I'll make sure you won't get out. In this case, I'll destroy you."

_**I admire your determination, Little One, but I am afraid that this will only end in your death. Now, if you will excuse me, I am dreadfully...hungry.** _

This changes everything. Just after Galactus says this, the grounds shakes, throwing Steve on his bottom. Tony goes down too, but Loki is held tightly by Thor. They watch on horrified as The World Eater glows up like a star and it's only just beginning. The rumbling gets stronger and louder; the light becomes brighter and almost unbearable. The group has to partially cover their eyes.

Suddenly, Galactus blows a hole through the ceiling, all the way up to the very roof of the building. They all see the night sky with the moon shining high. Not for long. The power that Galactus holds blocks out the moon and soon enough, spreads dark clouds across the night. Before the monster shoots up outside, he leaves with one more message.

_**Witness the power of a true God. You will do well to not oppose me. Savor your final moments on this planet.** _

With that, he's gone, teleporting out into the city above. Loki shivers, afraid of the creature that he has let run amok. Too soon, there's more rumbling, but from outside. The group hear people up above scream and car tires screech as they avoid whatever horrors are being revealed. Thor transports them up to the street through a flash of lightning, though it's a little disorienting. They look around and see absolute chaos.

There's people running and yelling, then being attacked and thrown into the air by, what looks to be, "Shadow Clones" of Galactus. They're terrorizing the city and there is a lot of them. Loki looks all the way up into the sky to see a beam of light shooting straight up from the Times Square Tower. It seems to be ripping open the very heavens. Loki explains what's happening: Galactus is preparing to devour the world. Suddenly, in a quick flash, another person teleports next to them. It's Erik.

"So is this what happens when I leave you alone for a while?" He grins, looking up at the tower.

Just as Erik says that, he protects the group from a Shadow Clone's spiked tendril. He focuses on the energy inside of it to cause the being to implode in on itself. Loki's impressed to say the least. He's even more surprised to see that his former fiancé has finally come to his senses. Thor's happy about this, clapping the man on his shoulder.

This isn't weird in the least bit. Nope. Ex-fiancé and current "Godfriend" banding together to stop the forces of darkness from destroying the world. It sounds pretty awesome if you ask...well, all of them. Tony's getting anxious, prompting Loki to ask him what's wrong. Though he briefly face palms himself for being so idiotic. Tony, thankfully, doesn't fault him on this, choosing to explain more.

"I have something." He says quickly. "Back at my apartment. I'm sure it can help."

Loki quickly and nonchalantly shoots an ice beam at a Shadow Clone that advances too closely to Steve. The blonde teen smirks, then shatters the Clone with his Telekinetic abilities. It's actually the first time Loki's seen Steve use his powers. Oh, this is going to be so much fun to watch. Hopefully, he'll live long enough to see so much more.

"Are you positive?" The Young Sorcerer questions. "What could you possibly have that can help destroy The World Eater himself?"

Tony smirks. "You'll see. I need help getting back though."

"Thor, get Tony back to his apartment safely. Erik goes with you as well. Tony's just a human so he needs all the help he can get. Steve stays with me to help the people. We'll hold them off as long we can until you get back here."

The God of Thunder kisses Loki briefly before grabbing Tony and Erik's shoulders, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

In another flash of lightning, Thor and the others are gone, leaving only Loki and Steve. They immediately get started, cooperatively destroying the Shadow Clones albeit with some minor difficulty. It seems for every five they kill, ten more take their place. But Loki's determined. He's not going to give up so easily on the only life he's ever known.

He notices two Shadow Clones attacking a small boy and calls out to Steve to help destroy them. The blonde complies, tossing the Clones into the air easily. Loki fires two strong bolts of lightning into the air, striking the monsters and causing them to explode. Soon, the boy is joined and reunited with a man whom Loki assumes to be the father. The man embraces the boy, hugging him tightly. He shakily offers his thanks towards the two teenagers, clearly terrified of what he just witnessed. Loki, blinking back tears, nods to them, telling them to escape the city.

Jean was wrong. The world doesn't need a cleanse, it just needs to be educated. She went about this the wrong way and now she's dead. At that instance, when that man thought his child was going to die, he didn't care if Loki wasn't normal. He just wanted his son to live. That one moment of selflessness caused Loki to see a lot clearer for once. Humans aren't the bad guy and while they've made terrible mistakes in the past, that's exactly what they were: mistakes.

They'll be scared and they'll always be scared of what Loki can do, but right now, at this very moment, it's not about him. It's about them. It's about saving Earth and every other realm from Galactus' wrath. He was first driven by vengeance, but now, he's driven by hope. Hope that Humans will at least understand that he and his kind are on his side.

_Become who you're meant to be..._

Inspired by his own words, Loki unknowingly releases something inside of him. It makes his skin feel hot and his eyes bulge. He's lightheaded, or at least that's how he's feeling as years of pent-up magic course through his veins. Images of his childhood flash around in his skull. Each birthday passes and still no Metamorphosis. Until today. Loki knows what this is, he's spent his entire life preparing for this moment. And now, it's finally here.

Five Shadow Clones advance on him as he's going through his Metamorphosis. Steve tries his best to hold them back, but he's tossed out of the way by one of them. Just as he thinks that'll be his last breath, the creature disintegrates into a pile of black ash. Steve looks back to Loki, seeing him holding Laevateinn in his right hand and cradling a ball of lightning in the other hand, smirking. He looks...strange. He's changed somehow.

Loki whistles, capturing the attention of the Shadow Clones once again. They come at him collectively, but fail. He zaps one, turning it into a pile of ash as well. He "decapitates" another, watching it explode into nothing. The last one becomes consumed into a small wormhole-like spell, leaving Loki to ball his hand into a fist to seal it forever. Throughout it all, he doesn't break a sweat. He's empowered.

"Loki...?" Steve asks. "Did you...your Metamorphosis...I thought that--"

"It seems that is no longer the case." The raven haired teen says, tone monotonous. Like a robot. "Shall we continue to save the innocents?"

****

Upon arriving at Tony's apartment complex, the group of three were nearly overrun by those Shadow Clones. By now, it seems that they've spread about the city in it's entirety. This isn't a good sign at all. Thanks to the combined efforts of Thor and Erik, they were able to gain entrance inside. Though, Tony grumpily asks Thor why they didn't just transport  _inside_ of his apartment. The God chuckles nervously, teleporting them into Tony's living room.

There, Tony walks around, looking for something. It appears to be a small television remote of some kind. Erik scoffs, tapping his $700 watch with impatience. Thor laughs, amused by his actions. Tony, on the other hand, isn't laughing as he directs them to follow, but singing and humming a strange song that Thor has heard before. He's not sure where, but knows he's heard it before.

_"I'm headed straight for the castle. They wanna make me their queen. And there's an old man sitting on the floor and he's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean. I'm headed straight for the castle. They've got the kingdom locked up. And there's an old man sitting on the floor and he's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut. Straight for the castle."_

"Do you ever tire yourself out?" Erik sighs, fixing his tie. "I'm surprised that you've managed to last this long."

Tony ignores him in favor of leading them to his large bedroom. He points the remote at the mirror in his walk in closet then. The mirror slides up, revealing another room. A secret room. The lights inside turn on instantly as the trio step inside. On the walls are gadgets and weapons of all types. The one that Tony really seems to be interested in, however, is the large one in the center. He still takes two smaller pistol-like weapons. It looks like a gun of some kind. It's pulsing with an energy that Erik and Thor recognize right away.

"How did you make this?" Erik questions. "There's magic inside of this weapon. How is that so? It's not--"

"Possible?" Tony interrupts, smiling. "It actually is. You see, I had a nice little chat with Doc Strange a while ago...with my dad present. Stark Industries made this weapon under Strange's guidance and direction. I call it 'The Repulser'. He was preparing us for what was to come. He wanted us to have this."

Thor frowns. "What powers this device? You are no Sorcerer, Anthony, so I must know."

"D batteries."

"D batteries?"

Tony taps Thor's shoulder. "That's right, Big Guy. D batteries." He confirms, going to a cabinet to put a lot of D batteries in a weapon satchel.

"I know not what they are," Thor says in thought. "But they must also be powered by something extraordinary."

Erik closes his eyes at Thor's naivety. The God isn't a problem anymore. He's okay, maybe even...a friend? No, not that. Not just yet, even if Thor's attitude towards him is a completely different story. Just how is God able to forgive so easily? Erik was always taught that forgiveness was being weak and that ruthlessness was a kindness shown only to those worthy.

His mother was a ruthless woman. She's the one who made that exact wording. He never knew his father; the man left his mother when he was only a small boy. Supposedly, Mrs. Lehnsherr was a major "shrewd", controlling and taking out everything on her husband. Mr. Lehnsherr had had enough, leaving his family behind. His mother says that he's dead, though he knows that she's lying.

Despite everything, Erik knows that in order to save what remains, he's going to have to forget about his petty past rivalry with Thor and his unending longing for young Loki. It'll never happen. Nothing will ever be between them. The sooner he realizes this, the better. He silently watches as Tony carefully extracts the weapon from it's stand. It's lighter than it looks.

"Let's hope you know how to use that thing. I don't wish to be a pile of paste before the big fight." Erik teases.

Tony puts his hand over his heart, feigning offense. "I'm flattered that you care of my well being. Do you wanna test it out to see if it's paste that it'll turn you into?"

"No."

"Okay then. Come on, Thunder God. Takes us back."

****

Galactus' Shadow Clones aren't going easy on the two teens in the street. They must've gone through at least a hundred of those bastards. Well, a hundred for Loki. Maybe ten or fifteen for Steve. He's only a Psychic, he isn't particularly trained to openly combat ancient magical entities. He's not too worried about it though. Loki's defeating them with ease. Defeating is a strong word; they only rise again with more numbers.

That's one thing Steve's curious about and afraid of right now. Since Loki's sudden Metamorphosis, he's been different in a way. He cares little for his surroundings, occasionally telling Steve to get a civilian or two to safety. When he speaks, it's mechanical. Like there's no emotion in there whatsoever. He isn't sure about what's going on inside of Loki's powerful head, but he's nervous.

He watches helplessly as a woman accidentally runs in front of a Shadow Clone, shutting his eyes. But just as she's about to be killed, Loki swoops in, setting the dangerous monster ablaze. It gives off a blood curdling shriek; the woman and Steve both cover their eyes, but not Loki. He just stares unseeing at the beam in the sky shooting from the top of the Times Square Tower.

The process of destroying the world has already started. Galactus is weaker than expected. He hasn't been unleashed in years (millions?), so he's got to be a little weak. In the tomes, it says that he could consume worlds within such a short time frame that the inhabitants wouldn't have even noticed. That's scary to think about. Luckily, Loki plans on using this to his advantage.

When he's just about to leave to the Tower, Thor comes back with Tony and Erik in tow. Immediately, Thor knows there's something wrong with Loki; he tries reaching out to him through their bond, but discovers that he cannot. The Young Sorcerer is blocking the connection. Thor's worried, but he doesn't comment on it. He instead tells Loki and Steve of the weapon that's in Tony's hands.

"What does it do?" Steve asks.

Tony casually flips a switch and the gun whirls to life. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Everyone moves back as Tony pulls the trigger on The Repulser. The gun shoots out a red beam of lightning at three Shadow Clones, not unlike the kind that killed Laufey and Charles. Loki realizes that Stephen used Blood Magic to help create the weapon. That sly fox. The hidden knowledge inside of his head confirms this as he plays through a sequence in which Stephen talks privately with Tony and his father about a special weapon.

The Repulser's beam hits the Clones spot on, causing their Dark Matter to float up to Galactus on top of the Tower instead of creating more. Erik theorizes that the gun actually destroys them with the powerful magic that kills people who break a Blood Oath and that when destroyed, a Shadow Clone's Dark Matter will go back into Galactus. It seems that he's not so weak to create less powerful versions of himself.

"There is a new plan that I've just come up with." Loki drones on mechanically. "We protect the civilians by exterminating the remaining Shadow Clones and then I'll eliminate Galactus."

Thor steps into his space, holding his shoulders. "You cannot. Your Ancestor before you couldn't destroy him, so he locked him away. You will be killed..."

"I am...more powerful than my Ancestor, Thor." Loki shuts his eyes for a few seconds only to open them up again suddenly; his irises are bright red. "I've located every single Shadow Clone in the city. I've made it so that you all can see it also. Even you, Anthony."

"That's...pretty cool, actually." Tony huffs as he adjusts his grip on the gun. "Thanks. So, what's the plan again?"

"Save the civilians. It seems that the only way to do this is to lead the Shadow Clones away. Tony, you stay here, hidden, while the rest of us lure them out to you. If we do this together, we will still have enough time to fight Galactus and win."

Thor nods, though he still can't quite decode what's wrong with Loki. The boy's barely showing any signs of emotion, prompting Thor to take two long strides over to the teen. Just as Loki asks about what he's doing, he's silenced by the God when his lips make contact with his. It is then that Thor finally understands what has happened with Loki as his feelings push out through the bond.

The Young Sorcerer Supreme backs away, slightly lightheaded again. He blinks several times, attempting to get a grip on the situation. He looks to his allies who seem a tad bit worried about him. He smiles to them reassuringly, swiping his arm out to stop a Shadow Clone in it's tracks. Tony takes the time to fire the gun on the monster, killing it. Loki's fine again.

Steve grins at Loki. "Glad to see you're back."

"How much longer until I use this on the final boss?" Tony groans like a child.

"This isn't a game, Tony." Loki chides, smiling. "But if you must know, not long. We just have to stick to the plan. Let's get to work."

They all waste no time in getting this done. Loki pairs off with Erik this time, leaving Steve and Thor to team up. Loki flies across the city, luring Shadow Clones back to Times Square as Erik runs and teleports across the rooftops doing the exact same thing. They're careful not to "kill" the monsters as they will only multiply and cause further havoc. These are creatures created to destroy until nothing is left. That's about to change.

"I think this is the longest that we've ever spent time together, Erik!" Loki yells, narrowly avoiding a Shadow Spear. "What do you think?"

Erik grins, though he's doubtful that his ex-fiancé can see. "You might be right around that. I'm apologize for that. I treated you like an object and that wasn't the right way to--"

"How about we have this talk after we we've cleared the city from invaders?"

"Sounds good!"

Erik and Loki manage to make it back to Times Square just in time to see Thor and Steve running back with a ton of Shadow Clones behind them. The four run to each other with Loki casting a sphere of protection around them by using a White Magic spell from The Book of The Vishanti. When directed by Steve, Tony jumps from the shadows, firing off a large beam of red lightning from The Repulser.

He turns a small dial on the weapon which causes it to change it's firing type. While the monsters are distracted by the others, The Repulser's beam arcs from target to target, blasting them away with efficiency. Only one remains after the beam dissipates, the last of the Clones. But when Tony tries to shoot again, The Repulser whirls and then stops functioning; the batteries are already drained. Tony frantically tries to change the batteries, dropping two on the ground.

The Clone raises its tendril to Tony who blocks the hit with The Repulser. Thankfully, he's safe from the attack. It's the gun that took the worst of the damage. It's completely torn apart, split down the middle. Tony drops it, laughing nervously as the Shadow Clone grabs him by the throat. He's saved by Loki when he teleports his best friend into the protective force field with him. The Clone attempts to strike at the group, but it only hits the barrier. They're safe...for now.

"That was close." Tony sighs. "I'm not exactly happy with what happened. That gun was a lot of money!"

"I'm sure your father will understand." Loki grunts as he struggles to maintain the barrier. The creature isn't letting up. "Just...I need time to think."

"Time is a luxury that we do not have at the moment." Thor announces.

"I have to retrieve that gun."

Erik scoffs. "It's destroyed, Loki. That means it's useless now."

"No, it isn't!" He insists. "Just distract this fucking thing so I can get to it. I have a plan."

Tony laughs despite the danger that they're all in. "You have plans on top of your plans, You Diva. Let's hope it doesn't get us all killed. I very much love the life I live."

Counting down from three, Erik uses his magic to throw a car at the Clone while Loki dashes to the broken weapon. Steve fires an invisible bolt of Telekinetic energy at it's head, rousing it's attention. Thor does the same thing, but with lightning instead. Tony uses one of the smaller caliber Repulser pistols to shoot the thing in it's leg. Loki's made it clear that killing them are out of the question.

Loki reaches the broken gun, trying and failing to repair it. He has a sudden thought then. The Sorcerer drowns out all sound as he searches the memories of Doctor Strange for a sign. It isn't long until he finds out exactly what he must do. It's also at this time that the Shadow Clone realizes the treachery; it turns around, unfazed by Thor, Erik and Steve's attacks. It starts advancing towards Loki as the boy begins to "absorb" the power inside of The Repulser.

At the last minute, he managed to dodge an attack that was meant to decapitate him. Loki extends his hand and shoots out red lightning from his fingertips where the Clone's heart should be. It shrieks in agony until it evaporates into a puff of Dark Matter. It goes right up to The Tower. Awesome!

Phase One: Complete. Now, on to Phase Two, the saving of the world and potentially, the universe. Loki breathes normally despite how much power he expended. He's becoming more powerful by the second. He has obtained his powers from being titled Sorcerer Supreme  _and_ has the life force of the previous one, not to mention that he just went through his magical puberty when it was believed that it would never happen. Even Erik agrees that Loki is probably the strongest Sorcerer on the planet.

"What now?" Tony asks, hugging Steve briefly.

Loki looks up at the sky; he can feel the world dying. "I need you, Erik and Steve to help the remaining civilians out of the area. Thor and I have unfinished business with Galactus. We don't have much time..." He sadly looks over at Thor who looks back with the same expression. "And...we might not make it back after the fight."

"Of course you will." Tony and Steve hug the God and the Young Sorcerer. "You're crafty, resilient. You got this."

Erik laughs silently. "I agree. You'll be just fine. Save the world, Loki."

The three man team run down the street, signaling the scared civilians to follow them out of the city. Thor takes Loki's hand, squeezing it gently as he teleports them up onto the Tower. There, in the center of the huge beam, is Galactus. His "arms" are outstretched towards the sky and he initially seems unaware of their presence. That's when it happens.

Suddenly, a wormhole forms from the beam, ducking in anything it can find. Pieces of building, cars, parts of the street, all manner of things begin to lift up into the sky. Loki, using strength that he never knew he had, flies to Galactus and transports the both of them plus Thor down onto Times Square below while simultaneously closing the wormhole. The things that weren't sucked in come crashing back down to the earth, but Loki casts a spell to cause the debris to float seamlessly into the air.

Galactus isn't happy with this sudden turn of events, Telekinetically tossing anything he can find at Loki and Thor. They narrowly dodge shards of glass that the monster fires in short intervals. He even uses a fire hydrant to try and kill the heroes. Loki can tell that he's grimacing, even without a face to look at.

_**You disappoint me, Odinson.** _

Thor stares wide eyed. "What--What did you call me...?"

_**The pathetic, little God has forgotten his own history? I imagine that you have questions. I have the answers...but I will not give them to you. You do not deserve such a luxury.** _

"It's over, Galactus." Loki says. "Let's be finished with this...once and for all. Let's end this now."

_**And it will end, Sorcerer. Starting with the two of you. You are my enemies, my rivals. And you. Must. Die!** _

Galactus strikes first, throwing several Dark Spears at Loki. Thor's eyes change color then; electric blue. He sweeps his hand out, fist full of lightning, to dispell the deadly objects veering towards his mortal. They explode on contact, staggering the pair. Loki touches The Eye of Agamotto, activating its Dark Magic nullification power. He runs forward in a seemingly suicidal attack.

Thor yells for him to come back, but it's in vain. The World Eater pulls no punches with the way he's firing Dark Matter in Loki's direction. When one blast of energy goes straight for him, it evaporates into thin air; The Eye's doing no doubt. It's confirmed when Galactus shoots two more at Loki's chest, dead center. The Eye gives off a strange, glowing yellow light. It's bright, bit the light becomes fainter with each successful hit. The power of it is weakening.

The God of Thunder sprints to help, destroying Shadow Spears as he goes along. He witnesses Loki freeze one and hurl it back to Galactus. The creature growls in annoyance until, Thor zaps it with lightning, watching it burst. Loki does the same thing, only this time, he uses red lightning. Nodding, they both use their lightning powers to bring Galactus to his knees.

The red and blue lightning merge until it's color changes to green. The Sorcerer Supreme and his Protector grunt athe the strenuous power usage; they're giving it everything they've got at this point. But it's not enough to kill Galactus. It weakens him immeasurably, but he doesn't die. After dispersing the lightning, The World Eater falls to it's knees in defeat. There's various holes in his "skin" that indicates that he won't be healing anytime soon.

"You're finished..." Loki pants.

_**You may be correct...but did I not have reason? Humans and mortals they...consume to live, to thrive. Am I not doing the same thing?** _

"You have the right to live just as much as I do, but you must understand that if what you do puts others at risk--"

_**Of course you would not understand. You are merely a child. A child whose exact presence is a mistake. You have ruined my destiny...and I shall ruin yours...**_

Before Galactus' words can even confuse Loki, the creature lashes out once more to stab Thor in the abdomen with a Shadow Spear. The God, though surprised, seems content as he goes down. Loki can't describe the feeling deep inside of him. It feels like his very soul is being ripped apart at the seams, torn away piece by piece. It hurts a little bit more than when Laufey died.

Thor falls and everything takes a sudden turn for the worse. The rage that Galactus harbors doesn't even compare to Loki's as he starts to literally bring the stars down from the sky. They hit the streets and the buildings in horrifying volleys, doing millions of dollars in damages. He doesn't care though as he literally rips open a hole in reality. Suddenly, everything stops. There's no sound, no movement whatsoever. Loki's the only one who notices this though.

Tears stream down his face as he looks at the scene before him. This is his doing. He's sworn to protect humanity and yet, here he is about to destroy it without a second glance. And why not? His world was just taken away from him. That's when he realizes that, when he tries to make reasons for his actions, he sounds exactly like Galactus. And his actions right now show that he's no different than The Devourer Of Worlds. Loki drops down to where Thor's body lays, frozen in time.

When he focuses hard enough, time begins once again, but different. He's taken back one minute into the past, right before Thor was killed. Determined to change their fate, Loki silently informs Thor to move slightly to the left. Though confused, Thor does so just as Galactus finishes his speech. The Shadow Spear barely grazes Thor's arm and Loki, with new found powers, reaches out towards the Dark Matter surrounding Galactus, paralyzing him.

What he does next surprises both The World Eater and Thor. The Dark Matter seems to "bond" with Loki on a magical level. Turning the tables, Loki uses a series of complicated hand gestures to shrink Galactus several sizes down. It's extraordinary to see, to be honest.

_**What are you doing!? I command you to stop! Obey me! I am a God! I am your God!** _

"You're not my God." Loki sneers as he causes Galactus to disappear from this world and the next. "Or anyone else's."

Loki wanders over to his Godfriend (Gods, I need a new name for that) and falls into his arms, exhausted. In the distance, he hears firetrucks and police sirens of all kind as he passes out. They're safe. He's fulfilled his ultimate destiny. But he knows that, somewhere deep down, this is far from over. For this is a new beginning, a new dawn for humanity. A new age.


	14. Thor Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world changes it's view on everything after what happened in New York City. 
> 
> Loki and Thor discover something huge.

This is the first time he's ever been in an interrogation room, let alone police custody. Loki woke up in a cell a few minutes ago, being monitored in his sleep by a few dozen police officers. He's certain that Thor is also in the same building as him; he can feel it through the bond. So, as he sits alone in the room with bland, brick walls, Loki speaks to Thor. He senses the God's anger and frustration at being looked upon like a dangerous criminal.

_I take it that you're not enjoying this?_

**_You jest, but I am actually annoyed. We save their planet and this is how they repay us? By treating us like criminals? I have every right to not enjoy this. I am sure that you feel the same._ **

Loki shrugs though Thor can't see it.  _I'm finding the irony in this quite amusing. There's a first time for everything, Thor. Saving the world, being in a police station's interrogation room. It's all so strange, isn't it?_

**_Very._ **

_What are they asking you?_

**_Who I am, what I am, where I come from. The same questions that they will ask you, I am certain._ **

Like clockwork, a police officer with a long, black trenchcoat opens the door with a manilla envelope and two styrofoam cups of coffee. At least he's generous. He sets both of the cups on the table, as well as the envelope. The officer is dark skinned, head shaved, but he has a goatee. However, the most noticeable and distinct feature on this man is the eyepatch over his left eye.

It has Loki wondering about how he lost his eye. He does a quick scan of the man, instantly learning of his entire history. Loki knows his name now, but more importantly, he knows that the man isn't a police officer. He doesn't quite understand what this man is, but the things that he's seeing in his head are enough to give anyone pause. The extra cup of coffee just sits in front of Loki steam rising to the air and quickly evaporating.

"Loki Laufeyson. Odd name." The man says, opening the envelope. Inside are pictures of the fight between him and Galactus as well as other, normal ones. "You're a good kid, it seems. You have no record, no criminal history whatsoever. Cleaner than my bathroom tub."

"What do you want with me?" Loki asks evenly.

The guy continues on, ignoring Loki's question. "Straight A student, Valedictorian of your high school. Father died a month ago; the coroner says that he was struck by lightning...on a very clear evening. And then there's the city outside these very walls. Neary torn apart by a 'Death Cloud'. That's what the many people are saying at least."

"What's your point?"

"My point, Mr. Laufeyson, is that what you did was heroic. But also frightening. For some years now, I've been a part of a government organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I've heard of it, Mr. Nick Fury. Well, now, that is."

"How'd you--?"

"I know everything, Director." Loki smirks. "For instance, I know that you came in here with your gun ready just in case I wasn't going to cooperate with you or your organization. Same with Thor next door. You can't kill him. He's a God."

"I'm aware. He wouldn't stop telling me and my men. He insisted that he could leave and find you whenever he wished."

"Yeah. That's Thor alright." Loki smiles. "Don't get on his bad side. He's the God of Thunder."

Nick Fury chuckles as Loki causes the cup of coffee to hover over to him, sipping his own momentarily. He's not a terrible man, but a good man. A good man that's done terrible things in the past. Loki can sense that he's still haunted by the decisions of the choices that he made. It'd be easier to erase them for him, though he won't. Your decisions make you who you are today. You must learn to live with them, the consequences, every single day.

As such, Loki must learn in the days to come to live with the consequences of revealing magic to the world. Indeed, it's going to be hectic, especially with those who weren't a witness to the event. It'd be better if Loki refrains from talking about Galactus too much. Actually, no. He needs to tell his story. The world needs to know that he and his friends almost died trying to save everyone from global extinction.

"Your organization..." Loki begins, frowning. "Have you known about Psychics and Sorcery from the beginning?"

Nick shakes his head. "Not at first. Originally, we started out as a counterattack group against small scale terrorists. It wasn't until earlier today that we've cracked down on everything magic and paranormal."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. works fast. The fight only lasted...Forgive me. I'm not exactly sure how long I was fighting. When you're protecting civilians and slinging spells, you lose track of time."

"From 12:12 AM to 7:00 AM." The Director states. "A lengthy battle. We had to skip over some moments when we watched the tapes because of time constraints. We had to know what we're dealing with."

"Dealing with?" Loki asks. "Oh, of course. You mean to recruit us. Thor and I."

"Steve and Tony too, Erik as well." Nick adds. "Stark Industries can be of great use to us. Allied with them, we'd have the firepower to deal with any magical threat and we can make sure that something such as Galactus is destroyed before anything major happens. Steve's a Psychic, so of course I need him here. Then there's Erik. He's less powerful than you, that's true, but he's certainly more powerful than other Sorcerers here. He has assured me that."

"Sure he has. Where are the others?"

"They're probably already released. Thor's done now. He's outside waiting for you, I bet. I haven't said this to anyone else yet, so I'm counting on you to tell the everything. But I need an answer. Will you join us?"

This is a big decision. A big, life altering decision. If he decides to side with S.H.I.E.L.D., there's no going back. Loki knows not how this'll affect his relationships with his friends, but a choice needs to be made. The world can't survive without him, but with him, it has the potential to be destroyed. He can't risk that! But he has to if he wants humanity to stay safe.

There's so much that needs to be said, that needs to be done. He can't handle this type of pressure. Then, as if by some magical miracle, he hears his mentor's voice in his head. It causes a single tear to roll down his face. It feels great to hear him again. It's an amazing feeling, warmth spreading about in his soul. Stephen lives inside of his very soul, his heart, his mind now. He truly has become a part of him.

_"Whatever you decide, know that I will always be with you. No matter what happens, Loki. I'll always be with you..."_

Wiping away the tears, Loki glances back at Nick. "What happens if we refuse?"

"Nothing." Nick answers. "Absolutely nothing. But everything won't go back to normal if that's what you were thinking. You will most likely be feared, hunted down. With us, you'll be able to clear the air, publicly. With us, everyone will know the truth of what happened today. I know that you can take care of yourself, but I believe you and your friends can help others. I could really use people like you and Thor on our team."

Loki quietly listens as The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. gives him his options. So, that's it then, huh? If he refuses this once in a lifetime offer, it'll be like the old times: Humans hunting his kind down. It's different this time though. He won't make the same mistakes as his predecessors. Loki has a voice and he'll make damn sure it's heard. He won't tolerate nonsense as the ones before him did...and look what happened to them.

If he accepts, there are a ton of good things that can come out of this. Earth will have its own saviors. It'll be protected from all manner of evil like some cliché comic book team. Somewhere, Loki knows that he's read/seen this story before. Desperate to get the truth out quickly, he comes to his decision immediately, deciding that he, Thor, Steve, Tony and Erik are better suited for this than anyone.

****

**Sometime Later...**

In the weeks that followed, Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. upheld his end of the deal, providing the resources necessary for Loki to tell the world his story. There was outrage, fear. People calling him a liar. Their tune changed quickly when he produced the video from New York as well as new footage of him supporting his claim to be a Sorcerer. When he announced that Thor was, in fact, one of his Gods, there was more outrage, especially from the Christians.

As official members of S.H.I.E.L.D., the group is basically untouchable. They were offered amnesty for the "Attack of NYC". The U.N. and other world leaders had a conference with Loki and the others. They wanted them to be kept under glass in plastic cages, away from civilization. Loki, though understanding, was pissed off. He took the time to explain, in exact detail, the horrors that would've befell upon them had Galactus succeeded.

He didn't want to subjugate humanity. He wanted to destroy them. Loki continued, arguing that if anyone was to blame, it should be Jean Grey and themselves. Jean for causing this in the first place, and humankind for shunning Sorcerers away to hide. His passionate rant was getting so heated and out of control that Nick had to call it off early. Though it was short, his point was made very clearly and eventually, humans began to accept him. Soon enough, more Witches, Sorcerers and Psychics came out of the woodwork, revealing their identities.

Some time after this, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to find a way to keep track of them all. So, a registration act was put into effect. Every Psychic, Witch or Sorcerer had to submit their information to the government. Many Humans saw this as a comfort, while some of the ones registering thought this a death sentence, no matter who Loki is and what he's done. This includes the people who actually saved the world as well. A real group of heroes. Though skeptical about this at first, Thor came around and signed up, even if he knows next to nothing about himself...

****

Loki would always come back to the Sanctum Sanctorum to train. It only feels right doing this. It feels like Stephen's still here, watching him, guiding him as he makes a direct hit on a test dummy. In a sense, he is here. That man never had a terrible thing to say about his apprentice, always encouraging him to do the very best. Loki guesses that, since Stephen's gone, he's inherited the Sanctum Sanctorum.

He doesn't know if Stephen had any more children, though it's doubtful. That vision of his wife and his unborn child being killed is still fresh in his mind. Loki wonders just how Stephen managed to keep it together after their deaths. He had shown no signs of grief when they were together. Perhaps he hid it well, deep in his own soul. The very last thing the Sorcerer said to him makes his heart ache. He thought of him as the son that he never got to have and it takes a tremendous amount of courage to admit that.

Soon, Loki finishes as Thor and the others walk into the training chamber. He's in his combat gear, but everyone else is dressed in their appropriate attire. Thor's clothing isn't exactly appropriate as it is practical and comfortable. He's a God, he should be wearing robes of the finest silks around. In all actuality, Loki actually enjoys the rugged biker look on Thor. He can't see him wearing anything other than jeans and tight shirts with worn boots.

"How was the lecture? Did it go well?" Loki asks as he drinks from his bottle of water.

Tony scoffs as he stands next to Steve. "Just like you'd expect it to be. It was actually fuckin terrible. The students at the college were pissing me off."

"What he means to say is," Erik sighs. "That he got into a disagreement with a few students about his role in the Attack."

"Those bastards said that I wasn't that important to the battle. Like, what!? I made the weapon that destroyed hundreds or those shadowy fuckers! If anything, I was just as important as Loki!"

Steve just snickers from where he stands. "You were. Anyways, long story short, we were removed from the premises after Thor tried to intervene."

"They should not have called my friend a liar." Thor pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

Erik shakes his head. There's more to this. "He caused it to rain in the conference. Not to mention that there was also lightning and thunder whirling around. He's a...lively one."

"Have I done something deserving of your compliment?" Thor grins. "Or, are you jesting dryly as usual?"

"Oh, Thor. You know me so well."

These days, everyone is so happy. Happy is actually a subjective term for Erik. Loki thinks that he's more or less annoyed with everyone else's presence besides the boy. It's painfully obvious that Erik is still into him, no matter his relationship with Thor. Loki had finally obtained the courage to give back the ring Erik gave him months ago.

It wasn't as emotional as he thought it would be, but it had to be done. Erik looked saddened, disappointed even. The next day though, he looked as though he had gotten over it, training with the team to the fullest. That's another thing that Loki's been excited about: Training. Tony's been doing excellent at hand to hand combat, even able to go toe to toe with Thor. Although Loki believes that Thor isn't using all of his strength on the human.

"Everyone," Loki says to his team. Yup, he's their leader now. Officially. "Can I have a couple of minutes alone with Thor, please?"

Before Loki even has a chance to put a stop to it, Tony starts to smirk deviously. "Oh ho ho! We'll leave you right to it then."

"Gods, Anthony, can you stop being such a pervert and go away?"

"Make me, Bitch."

"Fine."

Loki smiles as Tony realizes exactly what he said. The others share the same look of horror as the Young Sorcerer snaps his fingers once. Erik, Steve and Tony disappear from sight immediately, causing Thor to look around the chamber in a humorous manner. His efforts to search for the missing trio are in vain, however, as Loki wraps his arms around Thor's neck and explains.

"They're fine. I sent them into Subspace. It's a safe little pocket in my mind."

Thor laughs. "You can achieve such a feat? How you know so much?"

"I know anything and everything." Loki whispers, kissing his God delicately on the lips.

Somewhere in his mind, he can hear Tony yelling at him to let them out while simultaneously adding amusing commentary on his cheesy line. Apparently, they can see and hear everything that's happening. Makes sense really. Not too much, but enough to simply comprehend. Loki's about to muffle his voice in a couple of seconds if this continues.

Thor's body language changes suddenly, going stiff. There's a sort of distress going in through the ethereal bond that feels like grief or something very close to it. More like longing? Loki unconsciously leads them to the stairs to sit down, patting the seat next to him for Thor to take. The God grunts as he takes his rightful place beside Loki.

"What's the matter?" Loki crosses his ankles together.

Thor sighs heavily and that's just so hot. Loki doesn't know why, but it is. "It is my memories..."

"Have they returned?"

"No, that is the issue. I wish to know of my past now, but I am afraid that if I rediscover who I was, I will leave you alone. I do not want to leave you, not now nor ever. I do not wish to harm you in any way. I am...I am terrified, Loki."

Loki closes his eyes, taking in the sorrow that Thor is projecting. He can't allow the God to torture himself with this any longer; he opens his eyes. "I can restore them, if you wish..."

"Loki, I--"

"It won't hurt me or you," The Sorcerer continues as if Thor wasn't heard. "If that's what you're worried about. It's painless. I'm positive that everything, every tiny detail of your past experiences, will return to you immediately. Just tell me when you're ready."

Thor clasps his hands over Loki's, breaking the boy out of his concentration. "No. Not like this. I want them to return to me one day at a time. I do not wish to force this on you. I am sorry. It seems as if you worry more for me than yourself."

"Don't you do the same?" Loki silently laughs. Thor's cheeks flush red, providing his own point. "I thought so. Okay, fine. I won't restore your memories. I promise."

"Thank you. I have a question if you do not mind. I was-- _am_ \--curious about this."

"Okay. Go on."

"During The Attack, there was am instance in which I could not feel you. Emotionally. It had felt like a wall was being built around your mind. I was scared, if I am being honest. You showed not an ounce of emotion on the battlefield for a set amount of time. My own mind was acting strangely. That is until I kissed you. I do not ever want to feel that way again. So, my question is do you know what happened to you?"

How could Loki even begin to forget it? It wasn't a painful experience in a physical sense. He sighs, answering Thor's question to the best of his ability. It was a situation that he never wants to be in ever again. It'd be an absolute low point in his life if he's keeping score. There weren't that many low points three months ago, but whatever. Shit happens.

"I was more or less a shell, a vessel. There was an...overabundance of magical energy inside of me. I felt it ripping away at everything that made me  _me_. It's strange because I couldn't feel anything. I tried to fake it at one point; I told Steve to help the people, but I didn't mean it. At that moment, I didn't care if Steve or those people died. But I remembered myself when you kissed me. Happiness filled me up. You saved me from myself."

Thor embraces him once again, placing gentle kisses on Loki. This will never get old. However, having a voice screaming in his head that isn't his own is getting old really fast. Breaking off the contact, Loki wills Tony, Steve and Erik back into existence from Subspace. The former seems to be rather annoyed about spending the past several minutes inside of the teen's head. Oops? No, not oops. He asked for it.

"It was like a cheesy, supernatural, young adult movie-based-on-a-novel was happening before my eyes." Tony grumbles playfully. "Gross."

Erik's grumble doesn't seems forced or feigned. It's genuine. "I agree. I've never seen anything so...I'm at a loss for words."

Steve frowns, whispering something to Tony. It starts to turn into a hushed argument between the two, forcing Erik to quickly back away. He doesn't want to be in the thick of it when or if they trade blows with each other and not in the good way. Gods,  _another_ sex joke!? Loki spends too much time around Tony. Speaking of which...

"What is the problem here?" Loki chuckles.

The boy rolls his green eyes. They in turn become light blue to indicate that he can take over their minds to force the truth from them. Steve cracks first, as usual. No one wants their mind taken over. It's the ultimate invasion of privacy. If you're not safe in your head, then there's nothing left for you to do than sit and die.

"We saw Doctor Strange!" Steve blurts out quickly. "He--he wasn't  _there_ , but he was, if that makes sense?"

When Loki shakes his head, Erik takes over. "It was like a spectre of him. I understand that he gave you his life force, but I don't know why you couldn't feel him talking to us. Would you...would you like to know what--?"

"Yes." Loki wastes no time with his answer. He tries his best not to cry. "I would like to know what he said please."

"He said, 'Prepare yourself, for that was only the beginning. Look to The Orb for it will lead you home'. That's all he said."

Look to The Orb? Home? What does that mean? The Orb of Agamotto? But why? What can it possibly show him so early? It's only been a month sense Galactus was destroyed. There might be another self proclaimed God out there, just waiting to to be knocked off his pedestal by Loki and The Avengers. That's a nice name, actually and he just thought of it. Maybe just The Avengers. With or without the name? Without sounds nice. No! Focus!

Loki twists the glass ring around his right ring finger. He accesses Stephen's memories, going further back to see a vision of him fighting the demon Dormammu in The Dark Dimension and winning. He could teleport in and out of there as he wished for it is Dormammu's domain. The only way in and out...was to summon a portal using The Orb. It is then that Loki unknowingly releases the intense power trapped inside of The Orb.

A ray of light touches upon the mirror in the back, making the reflections ripple as if they're in water. Loki inches closer, eager to see what's happening with Thor and Erik right beside him. Steve tries to hold Tony back, but it's useless. He does what he wants just like his best friend. When Loki touches the mirror, his fingers slide through like there's no glass there. He retracts his hand like he's been burned, eyes wide.

He quietly consults with Thor about what to do. The large God only shrugs. Very comforting and brave indeed. Against Steve's wishes, Loki goes through all the way, becoming consumed inside of the mirror. Erik follows silently after, curious. Tony practically drags Steve and Thor inside with him, desperate to see what's on the other side. Not what they expected at all.

Apparently, The Orb held onto a magic portal to some random fantasy kingdom. The city's huge as is the bridge that goes into it; they're some ways away from what looks like the palace. Everything's beautiful here. From the skies to the water down below, everything is brimming with magic. This couldn't be what Stephen meant...right? Taking initiative, Loki stars to walk foward towards the city, mindful that the bridge looks like glass.

But it's not glass. It looks like it, but the substance is as hard--if not harder--than steel or concrete. And looking at it closely, he can see that it's shimmering, colors swirling around almost like...a rainbow. A rainbow bridge? How very cute. He ignores Steve once again to walk along the wide and empty path leading to the city. It's like something out of a futuristic fantasy movie.

When they all reach the opposite side of the bridge, they're stared upon by the inhabitants of this world. World? Land? Dimension maybe? Wherever they are, the people look identical to them, though there's magic in their veins too and they're wearing strange clothes. Sorcerers and Witches. The way home. Loki's found the realm from where his ancestors came from. As they continue on towards the huge castle, various people bow in the groups presence.

A variety of the people begin to cheer, saying "Your Highness!" and other such things. Royalty? Loki doesn't seem like any type of royalty, though his battle gear resembles it just a bit. He just grins in pride as he and his friends make their way through the city unscathed, thankful that these people aren't trying to murder them...yet.

After another short hike, Loki leads them to the castle gates, surprised to find out that there aren't any guards stationed out front. He doesn't dwell on it though as he pushes them open. They somehow make their way inside of the castle itself. Strange. There aren't any guards inside either, not even any servants or whatever; Tony points this out. Of course he does. Suddenly, Thor grips his hand a little too tight, staring wide eyed at a two large doors that Erik says could be the throne room.

Thor takes off running, bringing Loki right along with him. He's surprised that he was able to keep up and manage to not have his arm pulled from the socket. Upon opening the huge doors, Loki witnesses what seems to be a court meeting of a sort. Many people inside murmur amongst themselves while others gasp. What is going on here!? A man speaks suddenly, capturing the group's attention. On the throne is a man. He looks elderly, though Loki's positive that he can kick some ass if he wanted. He holds onto a golden staff, standing up to gaze at Thor and Loki.

"Thor Odinson..." The man whispers even if everyone hears. "I never thought I would witness this day."

"Who are you!?" Thor bellows. He's in distress. "Why--what is this place? Why are you...so familiar...?"

"It is me, Thor. It is Odin."

"Odin...?" Thor and Loki say in unison.

Odin smiles because he knows that the pair are catching on. "Yes. I am your father, Thor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, a cliffhanger!? Nooooo! (A sequel is most likely underway. If not, then I'm sorry. Lol. Keep an eye out. Check out my newest works while you wait!)


End file.
